


Royal Blood

by spazartist101



Series: New Hire [2]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gun Violence, Humor, M/M, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 48,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazartist101/pseuds/spazartist101
Summary: Twenty years later; Mina has taken her original name, Alucard is awake, and Integra now runs the Hellsing Organization.And so we play the drums of war...





	1. Prologue: Teaching a Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Hellsing belongs to Kohta Hirano!

“What’s the most  _ dreadful _ monster there is? Do you  _ know _ , Integra?”

“...The  _ vampire. _ ”

“Indeed, that it is. Our  _ arch enemy _ is the vampire, Integra. So.  _ Why _ is the vampire so  _ terrible? _ The vampire is  _ full _ of weaknesses. It detests garlic and crosses. Eucharist wafers and holy water burn its flesh. It can’t cross rivers, oceans, lakes, or flowing canals. It can’t look at the sun or listen to scripture. Most vampires move only at night. Their sole nest of repose is a small, dark coffin. Even so, the vampire is referred to as an  _ invincible _ monster. Do you know the reason  _ why, _ Integra?”

“...Because they can manipulate wolves and bats?”

“That isn’t  _ definitive _ .”

“They don’t die unless you drive a stake through their heart?”

“Not  _ quite _ satisfactory. There are  _ other _ means of defeat.”

“They can make an endless number of allies and slaves by drinking the blood of others?”

“That is  _ certainly _ something to fear. But it’s  _ not quite _ the same as invincibility. It’s something much, much,  _ much  _ simpler.”

“...They’re so  _ powerful?” _

“Yes, that’s  _ it _ . The vampire is  _ exceedingly _ powerful, Integra. Excellent reflexes and concentration, a sixth sense, physical adeptness, special abilities, endurance, blood sucking, transformation, an undying nature, etcetera, etcetera. But what is  _ most  _ dreadful is that basic violence... _ power _ . They tear through humans like they were mere  _ rags _ . Now, the problem is that the vampires  _ realizes _ it possesses this power. Not content with simplicity, by their logic they  _ wield _ power as if they were  _ tyrants _ . Close range fighting with vampires equals death. Understand, Integra? Vampires are intelligent, blood sucking  _ fiends _ . That is why they are the  _ most _ dreadful.”

 

_ Then who was the woman stalking the halls, and why was no one dead yet? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVE  
> and so is this story.  
> see, i had pLANNED to wait until it was ALL DONE before posting like i did the first one, but I got SUCH positive feedback that I caved. Hope you enjoy what's coming, peoples, it's gonna be a bloody good time!  
> i will try and post weekly so i can still write at my own pace and get it done! i have a good amount of chapters built up so we'll see what happens. The updates will be on Sunday, but that will start AFTER this coming Sunday (sorry).
> 
> bookmark and comment if you love it! your love gives me motivation owo!


	2. Succession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellsing is owned by Kohta Hirano  
> Updates every Sunday

_ 1989, Hellsing Household. _

“Integra, listen well. Once I am dead,  _ you _ will become the head of the family. England, the Protestant Church, they will be yours to protect once you gain charge of the Hellsing Organization…” A dying Arthur Hellsing wheezed to his twelve year old daughter, struggling even to speak as the disease finished working and shutting down his body. She nodded solemnly in answer, tears already pricking at her eyes as she could do nothing but watch her father die, “There was so much more that I wanted to teach you...I wished I could have continued watching you grow, taking pride in the Hellsing blood that runs through you...Richard, I beg of you,  _ please _ , give your support to her…”

“Of course, Arthur…” The man answered, an expression of mild distaste contorting his features. The dying man wished to speak to his daughter in private after, the rest of the staff and his brother vacating the room. His eyes held a dangerous and foreboding light as he turned them on to Integra, using the last of his strength to warn her of what the Hellsing Organization's biggest secret was.

“Integra, listen to me carefully. If you ever find yourself in a crisis, with your enemies closing in...go to the forgotten dungeons. There lies the fruits of the Hellsing family’s labors. It will be the instrument of your salvation…!”

. . .

No more than three days had passed before Richard revealed his true colors.

“Have you found her yet?!” An impatient and irritated Richard shouted at one of the men aiding him in the search.

“No, sir! We still haven’t located her!”

“Twenty years!  _ Twenty years _ I waited for my brother to die, and he chooses  _ her _ to be the succession. This I cannot accept. I can  _ never _ accept!!  _ Hellsing is  _ **_mine_ ** _!!” _

_ You’re nothing more than a bloody scumbag, uncle! _ An enraged Integra thought to herself as she heard every word, especially his orders to kill her on sight. Her father’s warning drifted back into her mind, and gritting her teeth, she pushed on, crawling through the air ducts. She wasn’t sure she knew where she was going, but she almost felt like...something was guiding her, whispering in her ear and telling her exactly where to go. She slipped loose from the ducts after reaching the sublevels, running the rest of the way to the dungeons in question. She let out a gasp at the sight before her once opening the door. It was nothing more than a dried up corpse encased in a leather type straight jacket suit, the hair still attached to the skull a stark white.

“H-how can this...this  _ corpse... _ be my salvation..!?” she breathed aloud, her mind reeling as she rushed to think of another solution. Coming up with nothing, she released a heavy sigh, walking further into the cell to sit down on the ground beside the bound body, “Oh, father. If this is a joke, it’s a rather poor one...leaving a corpse down here for twenty years. What were you  _ thinking _ , father..?” she whimpered, tears pricking her eyes as the fear overtook her again, “even down here it’s just a matter of time. I imagined there would be a knight or something to protect me from the bad guys…” She was rambling at that point, the fear becoming too much, “I don’t want to die...I really don’t…” Her companion remained ever silent, even as a single tear slid down her face. All she could do was wait--

The door to the cell suddenly slammed open. Integra yelped, jumping to her feet. Maybe she could make a run for it…

“You’ve been quite the problem, my little frauleïn,” Richard purred, a wicked grin stretched across his face as he stalked inside the room. Integra’s expression hardened, determination and adrenaline coursing through her. She moved, making to run past him. Her scream cut through the air as a gun was fired, pain blossoming on her arm as the bullet dragged across it. Her blood splattered back from the blow, the crimson landing on the corpse behind her.

“Uncle..! Are you really so desperate for the family title that you would actually be willing to..!?” she hissed, her words holding a sharper bite as she fought off the pain.

“What an astute observation!” he applauded, his thumb already working to cock back the hammer of his gun, aiming it right between the girl’s eyes as he came to a stop in front of her. She gasped, eyes widening for a moment before squeezing them shut, preparing herself for her imminent demise. Everything halted at the bizarre sounds that began to echo about the stone room; like someone was drinking something greedily. All eyes fell to the corpse that was now bent forward, an inhumanly long tongue lapping at the blood that had spilled onto the ground. Smoke rose from the body in a hissing noise as it was revived, and as soon as the blood was cleared, molten red eyes moved up to settle on the gathered humans. A wicked grin tugged across his face as he rose to his feet, writhing in the air before the straps keeping his arms bound behind his back snapped apart like cardboard, a roar of triumph echoing off the walls. Panic ensued as Richard shouted orders to shoot it, his fear and confusion thick in the air.

It had become an all out massacre as the monster was set loose, devouring the goons that Richard was flanked by, dismembering their bodies, even tearing the top half of a head from one and drinking the blood leaking from it. Richard was shouting as he fired upon the demon, freezing entirely as the creature came to a stop in front of him.

“Lowlife,” the beast growled as he dropped the bullet casings from Richard’s gun. It was almost a delayed reaction as a line of blood appeared around the human’s hand, just around his palm, until blood exploded from the wound and his hand fell off entirely. His screams bounded off the walls as he fell to the ground, clutching at the stump of his wrist. The vampire turned his gaze onto a petrified Integra, who had watched everything in silence, afraid to even speak. She jolted as the male stalked towards her, coming to a halt before her, and shocking her entirely as he bent to one knee and bowed his head.

“Have you sustained any injuries, Sir Hellsing?” he asked of her, his voice hoarse and making it come out in almost a growl, “what is your bidding, my master?” Integra’s mind whirled. Vampires were the Hellsing family’s greatest foes. Just what sort of research were her father and the others  _ doing!? _

The two had completely forgotten about her uncle, but a shout of rage made his presence known just prior to the sound of his gun firing. The girl didn’t have time to gasp, expecting the shot to pierce her skull, only to wind up in the male’s arm instead as he blocked the bullet.

“Your blood stinks as always. It reeks to high heaven. You’re  _ unfit _ to be this family’s head,” he spat at Richard, glaring over his shoulder at the poor excuse of a Hellsing. Integra felt another course of adrenaline bolt through her as she reached for a fallen gun, a cold, calculating hatred in her eyes as she took aim at her own family member.

“...What’s your name?” she asked, her tone gaining a hard edge.

“Alucard. At least that’s the name your family has given me,” he answered. Not another word was spoken, and without blinking, Integra pulled the trigger.

And then she heard the sobbing…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> admin is a big fat liar  
> but hey, lookit that, the first chapter is up!  
> just a warning; the first few chapters are gonna be a tad short. It just broke up better that way, at least from how I was seeing it. especially chapter two, that one is WEEEEEAK. you'll see when i post it.
> 
> comments are love, comments are life


	3. Wake Up, Dear Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellsing belongs to Kohta Hirano uwu

This vampire, Alucard as the girl learned, was frantic. She thought the noise only in her head until his shot up to stare at the door, his eyes burning as he stared at the open entryway. He was immediately on his feet, his expression unreadable as he quickly made his way to the door to find the source.

“W-wait! You hear that too..!?” she called, scrambling to her feet and dashing after the searching male. He didn’t answer, instead whipping his head to and fro every so often, trying to find the source of the weeping. She had a difficult time keeping up with him as he scoured the twisting halls, until finally coming to a stop in front of a sealed door, a triskele imprinted on the surface of the barricade. The weeping stopped as they did. Confusion bombarded Integra at the symbol. It was a pagan image; what was it doing in a protestant household? She didn’t have time to voice her questions as Alucard slammed open the door. Inside, a male of seeming only twenty years, give or take a couple, was sitting beside a coffin, seated comfortably in a lush chair. Integra gasped, drawing his attention. She recognized him; it was hard to forget those eyes.

“Well it’s about bloody time you woke up. Two decades cooped up down here could drive a normal person bonkers,” the young man huffed, uncrossing his legs and slapping his book shut.

“You’re not normal,” Alucard growled in answer, already walking briskly towards the sealed coffin.

“Touché, old man. Hurry up and wake the woman. I don’t think I could take her crying much longer. I can only do so much to console her when she’s trapped without her mate,” the younger spat, but his words held no bite. Instead, he looked relieved, as though a long passage of sorrow was finally over.

“Mate..!!” Integra gasped. That had to have been a dream. But if it wasn’t, then…

Her thoughts were interrupted as the lid of the coffin clattered open and onto the stone floor. She was struck by the expression on her newfound servant’s face as he gazed down at whatever was inside, like he was utterly enraptured, staring at the contents in adoration and...hunger. She slowly crept closer, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her from going any further.

“I wouldn’t stray too close. She might just wind up gobbling you whole,” a voice breathed in the girl’s ear, making her squeak and whip her head around to stare into ice blue orbs. How in the world could he move so quickly! Her attention was drawn back towards the coffin as Alucard spoke.

“She certainly looks better than I did. Are you sure she was sleeping the whole time?” he chuckled, reaching inside and stroking over something. Integra assumed a face from how high up his hand was.

“Positive, but you know how the mind wanders. She tended to astral project herself and wander the manor to find you. I know she slept otherwise, because I’ve been watching her for twenty years. At least you fed, she’s going to want to eat,” the man chuckled, keeping a hand on the Hellsing’s shoulder, but firming his grip, just in case. The vampire chuckled again, his hand pulling away from the coffin and rising to bite into his own wrist. His blood began to flow immediately, and he held the wounded limb over the coffin. The hiss from before rung in the youngest person’s ears, and she watched with bated breath for something to happen. It was like watching movement through water; a single hand rose slowly through the air, slipping easily into Alucard’s uninjured one, and a smirk tugged on his face as the person inside slowly began to sit up, following the source of blood. Whoever it was was a woman, clad in a simple black gown, her face concealed by familiar raven hair. Integra only saw a flash of teeth and fangs before the woman bit into the male’s wrist, clinging to the source of much needed nourishment. She wasn’t sure why, but a blush rose to the human girl’s face at the weirdly intimate moment, yet was unable to look away. The seconds seemed to drag before the woman finally pulled away, Alucard’s hands moving to swipe his thumbs over her cheeks as though cleaning away tears, and as the woman’s head tilted upwards, Integra finally saw her face.

“I...it’s you..!” she gaped, unable to coherently form other words. She stiffened as the woman’s head swiveled around, familiar crimson eyes locking with her deep blue. Her heart hammered in her chest, her blush returning as the vampiress smiled softly at her.

“My good girl…” she cooed, sending Integra’s heart fluttering to her throat as she received the same smile she had been graced with what felt like a lifetime ago. The woman’s gaze fell to Alucard, both of her arms stretching out as though she were a child asking permission to be picked up. He complied, at least until she was removed from her coffin, and Integra was dumbstruck at the gentleness he treated this woman with as he set her on her feet. She wobbled at first, no doubt from misuse, but she used the male as her anchor for a moment before her hands fell from his shoulders, and she moved with a gracefulness belying her otherwise violent nature to stand before the twelve year old girl. She bent into a crouch as she did two years ago, elbows on her knees and her chin on her hands.

“What’s your name, wee thing?” the woman cooed, that sweet smile still on her face.

“I...Integra,” the girl stammered.

“Oh gods, you’re not going to treat her like you did me when I was that age, are you?” the man groaned, catching the woman’s attention. Her head swiveled up to look at him, a bright smile breaking across her face before she jumped to her feet and threw her arms around the now disgruntled male.

“My little Mika, look how big you are! Oh, you look just like Coinin did! Hmm, his hair was shorter though. Oh, who cares, it looks wonderful on you!” she gushed, holding the man’s face in her hands as she pulled away to observe him better. His expression was deadpanned, and Integra was in a state of utter confusion.

“I  _ really  _ hope you don’t dote on her this much,” Mika groaned instead, his eyes narrowing. The woman giggled, shaking her head as she stepped back to crouch in front of Integra again.

“This one’s got grit. I saw what happened in his blood. Spilling the blood of your own family, and now you’re the master of two vampires. I craved a daughter by the time I was three hundred, and I have every intention of turning her into a full force to be reckoned with…” she purred, a dangerous glint shining in her gaze. Integra was transfixed. She had no doubt being taught by a vampire would be hard work; but having those guts would be a necessity. She had no family left, and was about to be thrown into a world that she shouldn’t have entered so soon.

Her jaw set in a hard line as her expression cooled to the same look she had when she killed her uncle, her posture straightening as she locked gazes with the woman before her, watching as a wicked smirk spread to her face.

“What did father call you then?” the girl asked, her tone holding no playfulness. The woman’s smirk grew just a touch wider.

“I choose my own names, for I have been called by many,” she started, her eyes narrowing as though in thought, “I think it time I recycled a few then. Little Miss Integra Hellsing, you may refer to me as... _ Aislinn _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /throws confetti
> 
> she's awake! and we found mika again! yaaaaaay!  
> we'll get into the actual Hellsing plot next chapter.  
> i am so sorry this chapter is so short, aaah
> 
> comments are love, comments are life.
> 
> RESPONSES:  
> to CatEyedWitch: I KNOOOOW, I'VE RETURNED. I'M EXCITED TOO. so glad you're back for it!!


	4. The Cheddar Incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellsing is owned by Kohta Hirano owo  
> Updates every Sunday!

_ 1999, Ten years later; en route to Cheddar _ .

 

“ _ Alucard, Aislinn! This is Hellsing HQ! Report your status!” _ A voice crackled through a wire earpiece tucked against the male’s coat. Blinking, he turned his gaze away from the sky, his arms still circled around the female’s waist.

“Hmm. Sorry. We were moon gazing,” he muttered back, dragging Aislinn closer towards him and earning a soft giggle.

“ _ Keep it together you two!! Get this situation under control!!” _

“I know, but it’s just  _ such _ a nice night out…” Alucard sighed. He blinked as the raven haired woman reached up, tugging the device away and crushing it easily between her fingertips. He grinned in answer, bending to brush his lips over hers, “You’re going to get in trouble for doing that again,” he purred. She rolled her eyes, standing taller and pecking his lips.

“They can’t do anything about it. And Integra knows how much I hate those things,” she hummed, stepping out of his grasp and beginning to tread down the path, “besides. They should know by now how unnecessary they are. Madame Hellsing has a link with both of us,” she called, her bare feet patting against the worn path. He shook his head, following along behind her at a leisurely pace. His long strides helped him catch up to her in seconds, and they were soon walking side by side. Already, the smell of bloodshed was drifting through the air. Anyone younger would have gone into a frenzy; but the pair weren’t stupid. Blood would spill, but from the fool giving vampires a bad name. Aislinn paused at the sound of running, a wicked grin splitting across her face.

“Seems there is a survivor. And I smell gunfire. Hmm. Do you feel like getting shot? Because I don’t,” she sighed, her head tilting up at her mate in question. He rolled his eyes behind his glasses at that, merely continuing onwards.

“I’m more concerned about a meal. Nights like this make me want to have a bite to drink,” he hummed, his smirk tugging wider. She could have smacked him for that.

“You’ve been spending too much time watching the soldiers. Puns? Really?” she huffed, moving to cradle the back of her head with her hands. He chuckled, extending his arm to her, like a proper escort.

“I say we take our time. Things might get interesting…” he purred. Aislinn’s smirk mirrored Alucard’s at that, her arm looping around his. The banter between the two continued, even as they drew closer towards their quarry. The male came to a stop first, making the female look up at him in question.

“If you really don’t feel like getting shot, I would stay put,” he hummed, slipping his arm loose, “I won’t steal all the fun though. Work on taking out the ghouls while I have them distracted,” he instructed. Aislinn vanished with a grin. The running steps continued, followed by more gunfire, but voices were now more easily distinguishable. A young woman, barely into her twenties at least, and the vampire the pair had been sent after. Keen ears picked up the woman’s horrified gasp as she saw her old partners had become nothing more than puppets. Alucard cared not to listen to their conversation as he approached, finding a policewoman trapped in the grasp of the man meant to die this evening.

“Hold it,” he called, gaining the attention of the two, “honestly, youngsters these days. Nothing more than the town punk…”

“Who the  _ hell _ are you!?” the vampire spat at the newcomer, a scowl on his face.

“Your death,” was the simple reply.

“My death, oh  _ really? _ My God. This is  _ pathetic _ ..!” he prattled, his scowl fading as a smirk peeled across his face, a wicked laugh running through him as he snapped his fingers. Immediately, the ghouls obeyed the silent command and fired. Alucard remained standing where he was, his body jerking with every bullet to hit him. He was soon reduced to nothing but a bloody heap, his arm missing, his face torn at his cheek where a bullet streaked across it. All the while the police girl stood in horror, watching as the man was gunned down beyond recognition. Aislinn, on the other hand, remained hidden, a smirk on her ageless face that grew wider when her king fell. She had to stop herself from laughing; he always did like to put on a show.

“Is that the best you’ve got!?” the fake vicar hollered, a triumphant grin wide across his face before he bellowed a laugh that was downright maniacal. A silence thickened the area to deafening heights after he stopped, until a soft, different laugh could be heard, slowly gaining volume as it dragged on, and Aislinn made her move. She held her wicked aura so tight to her person not even the vampire she called mate would have sensed her so easily, and she waited patiently for her king to rise back to his feet, his laughter echoing all the while. Now the vicar looked scared.

“Guns won’t help you. A gun could  _ never _ kill a vampire! They’re  _ useless! _ ” he howled, his grin wide across his face as his body repaired itself, “that is...ordinary guns…” he purred, his grin growing to Cheshire cat proportions before he reached into his coat and removed his specially made pistol. He only had to fire a few shots; Aislinn had already set to work disposing the large number of puppets with her own malicious grin. The vicar was in a state of shock, cursing himself for not even noticing the second vampire, and for  _ seriously _ underestimating the first one.

“B-but why!? Why fight to save these pathetic  _ humans!?” _ he screamed, slowly inching his way back from the pair after their massacre. He was truly terrified; these two were on a whole different level than he was, and even the surviving human could see that.

“The problem with you little  _ shitheads _ is you go on these hunts whenever you feel like,” Aislinn spat, despite the grin on her face and the blood on her hands. All these years and she still preferred her teeth and claws, despite having her gun and katana on each hip, “keep playing this and it’s doom for us all, fucking brat.”

“The Manchester Cathedral cross was melted down to make these 13mm steel explosive rounds. Nothing  _ I _ shoot ever gets back up again,” Alucard purred, one of the casings between his teeth, “would you care to do the honors, my dear?” he cooed, eyes remaining on the small fry but his head tilting in the direction of the vampiress.

“With pleasure, my king,” she growled in answer. She froze as the vicar seemed to vanish, appearing again with a strained, pleading smile as he pinned the girl to him, threatening to snap her neck.

“Hold it right there, wench!” he snarled, the smile still on his face, “this girl is the last survivor. Don’t you want to save her? I’m not asking for much, just a bit of help! You two could look the other way--”

“Girl...are you a virgin?” Alucard interrupted. The human’s face went beat red, and Aislinn whirled on him with a questioning gaze.

“W-what are you doing!?” the man shrieked, his fingers twitching but not moving.

“I asked you if you’re a virgin,” the red clad male pressed when she didn’t answer, his eyes narrowing.

“You  _ bastard--!!” _

“ _ Answer him!! _ ” Aislinn finally hollered, turning back to the young woman herself.

“Y-yes!! I am!!” It was instantaneous. Aislinn’s movements were like lightning; one second she was standing calmly beside her king, the next her gun was out of its holster and she had fired straight through the girl’s right lung to hit the heart of the vampire behind her. A strangled scream escaped the male as he released the human girl, letting her drop like a stone. Again, Aislinn moved, her arm rearing back and her fingers tightening together, making her claws meet in a fine point, and pierced through the vampire’s chest, his heart in her grasp on the other side of his body.

“You...you..!!!” he strained, his words choked and garbled as his blood clogged his throat. She twisted her arm, grinning madly at the vampire she impaled, and watching as he turned into nothing but a spray of blood and dust. Licking away a drop on her cheek, she turned on her heel and stared down at the choking woman, a trail of blood leaking from the corner of her mouth.

“Sorry, this gun leaves a big hole, and I had to shoot through you to get to him. I’m sorry, but you’re dying…” the Irish woman said softly, moving to stand by the blonde’s side.

“What are you going to do?” Alucard echoed, standing opposite his mate. The woman’s eyes flickered back and forth between the pair before tears pricked at her eyes, blurring her vision as she struggled to reach towards them. She raised her arm as far as she could before she was too weak to even lift a finger, the limb dropping back to the ground, but was caught easily by the male vampire. He was grinning down at her, knowing what path she had chosen.

“Police Girl, tonight is truly...a beautiful night…”

Aislinn watched on in silence as her mate Turned the young woman into the same breed as them, even going so far as to make sure the girl ingested some of her own blood. If he was going to rear a Childe, then she would be damn sure the girl held a piece of her as well. They were silent as they made their way back to HQ, Aislinn’s hands clasped behind her back and Alucard carrying the woman they learned to be named Seras Victoria. They were halfway back towards the meet point when she finally said something; but only because Alucard prodded their link, knowing she was burning to ask the question buzzing in her head.

“Why did you Turn her?” she asked, keeping her eyes on the path. He smirked.

“Do I sense a bit of jealousy?” he purred, raising a brow at her. She scoffed, averting her gaze from him entirely. He growled, keeping the passed out Fledgling in one arm but lunging forward to curl his other hand into her hair, jerking her head back until his lips could crush against hers. She let out a muffled moan of surprise but nonetheless melted in his hold, like she did and always would. Her eyes were dazed as he pulled back, a growl still on his lips as he spoke again.

“Never forget you are not just another bride to me; you are my  _ queen _ . The girl did not wish to die, and fought even when her comrades had become the very thing she was fighting before. She earned her right to immortality,” he ground out, despite how his mind was on other things. He soon smirked, “I would be more than willing to remind you of your status at my side when we return to Hellsing,” he purred. She immediately blushed, releasing a rush of air, and desire and hunger flooded her end of their bond. He chuckled as he finally pulled away, adjusting his new Childe in his grip, and thus they continued on their way, their desire for one another burning through their bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rollin rollin rollin~  
> finally we get the police girl...sort of in here!! and before you ask; of freaking course i'm pairing her with pip i love them.
> 
> big plans for zhe Captain, BIIIIIIIG plans owo
> 
> comments are love, comments are life.  
> if you love it love it, then bookmark so you can keep an eye for updates!
> 
> ALSO, QUICK NOTE.  
> if you are new to this particular fanfic, i HIGHLY suggest you read the first part first, i make a LOT of references to it in this one


	5. New Addition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellsing belongs to Kohta Hirano  
> Updates every Sunday!

A startled gasp was wrung from the blonde girl as she awakened from what seemed to be a nightmare, her chest heaving as she gasped for air, shooting straight into an upright position. Her brows furrowed as the previous night came back to her, her hands fumbling to her blue pajama shirt and lifting the material to peek at where she thought she had been shot. Finding no gaping wound, she breathed a sigh of relief, letting the material fall back into place as she slumped forward. She suddenly seemed very aware of her audience, her bright blue eyes flaring wide open again to find two sets of red eyes watching her; one belonging to a grinning male, the other to a woman who seemed incredibly confused and almost startled. Seras was silent for a moment before letting out a small shriek, her expression going blank as she could only stare at the two. Alucard rose to his feet, the grin still on his face.

“Police Girl. What’s it feel like now that you’re a vampire?” he asked with barely hidden mirth, arms crossing loosely over his chest.

“Forget that, how the hell did she get a rack that huge?” the woman blanched, remaining where she was; sitting on the floor with her arms folded and resting on the bed. Seras blushed at her comment, but gasped as she remembered Alucard’s offer from last night. She was still new enough her image could be seen in a mirror, made apparent by the way she had first looked at her eyes clearly, then shifted her head and peered at her newly acquired fangs. That made her scream, jolting away from the mirror and holding her face in mild horror.

“You’re too loud!” a voice barked out. A woman with long, platinum blonde hair and caramel skin had entered the room, a smirk on her face with her hands clasped behind her back, “I don’t care if you are a vampire. You’re still English, have some manners.” The girl groaned at the scolding, slumping further forward until her body folded in half and her face was smothered in her blankets. She paused, sitting up a touch before moving higher, her shoulders shrugging as she stretched her arms in front of her.

“So I’m a vampire...sorry, but, where am I?”

“This is the headquarters for the Hellsing Organization,” the stranger started, the smirk on her face tugging just a touch wider, “ _ we’re _ the monsters that protect England from the  _ other _ monsters…”

“So you’re telling me...you’re sayin’ that I’m--”

“Given your current condition you’ll be working for us now,” the woman interrupted, an aged man behind her setting a uniform on the chest at the foot of her bed. The stranger walked out of the room after, the butler bowing at the waist and following along after her, leaving Seras alone with the two who had been there first. She peeked over at them, flinching to find the woman still staring at her.

“W...what? Have I got something on my face..?” she mumbled, moving her hands up to rub at her cheek. She shrieked as the stranger shot her arms forward, worming further on the bed to reach, and all she could hear was boisterous laughter and her sputtering as the strange woman flat out grabbed her breasts.

“Bloody Hell, they are real!” the ravenette gaped, even squeezing the mounds as though to make sure, “I suddenly feel largely inadequate…”

“W-who the...get off!!” Seras screamed, flailing her arms in an attempt to disarm the woman, “who the bloody hell are you!?”

“Aislinn, you’ll terrify the poor little Police Girl. Let her be,” the male purred. The woman was biting her cheek as she withdrew her hands, plopping back down onto the floor in her previous position, eyeballing the blonde girl with an unknown look. It was a mixture of emotions that Seras was having difficulty placing.

“W-why in blazes did you  _ grope _ me!?” she squeaked instead, arms criss crossing over her chest as though it would protect her.

“For the love of the gods, no human these days that I have seen had tits that big that weren’t fake,” Aislinn growled in answer, still eyeing Seras warily.

“That’s enough. She’ll need to start her training,” the male chuckled, extending his hand towards the female on the floor. She was still staring intensely at the blonde, even as she took his hand and moved to stand. Seras was taken aback by just how tall she actually was, holding no doubt the other female would tower over her if they stood side by side, “Get dressed. Report upstairs to the training grounds in ten minutes,” the male ordered, smirking when the woman smacked his arm.

“That’s asking a bit much. She doesn’t know where everything is yet,” the elder female huffed at him, her tone holding no bite despite her scolding words.

“No time to learn like the present,” he cackled in answer. Seras watched in dumbfounded silence, blushing softly as she watched his hand drift down to Aislinn’s backside and squeeze, earning him a squeal and giggle.

“I’ve  _ got  _ to still be dreaming…” she mumbled with a hard shake of her head, stuffing the images to the back of her mind as she crawled out of bed. Aislinn had been right though; once she was properly dressed and out of her new room, she had become hopelessly lost, managing only to leave the level she had been on to a far more decorated area. Being mindful of her newly extended canines, she chewed on her bottom lip, turning her head this way and that, until she caught the sounds of...music?  _ Maybe whoever is playing can help me… _ She thought before following after the notes, coming to a stop in front of a door with a bizarre array of symbols on it, only one of which she recognized; it was a pentagram. Her motions were hesitant and cautious as she raised her hand, readying herself to knock, only to squeak as the door suddenly opened. She hadn’t even realized the music had stopped, and stared wide eyed at the man now staring at her incredulously, her breath stilling at the color of his eyes. She had never seen such a pale blue, but what shocked her was...the colors seemed to  _ move _ .

“Close your mouth, you look like a codfish,” he suddenly huffed, his expression deadpanned. Seras squeaked, immediately slapping her jaw shut, only to feel a spike of anger and irritation, “oh calm yourself. What do you want?” he huffed, sensing her bristling and crossing his arms over his chest.

“I-I’m supposed to be reporting for training but--” she stammered, still riled over his behavior, especially as he interrupted.

“The old man said that, eh? I’m sure Miss Mina...erm, Aislinn, will scold him about it later…” he mumbled, moving one of his hand to ruffle at his long hair, “gods, ten years since the new name and I’m still calling her the old one...Follow straight down this hall, take the flight of stairs to the second level, down the left hall, take the stairs, and then another left should take you to the back training grounds,” he explained. It was silent as Seras tried to memorize everything, her mind spinning as she attempted all the rushed directions, and bristled again as he let out an annoyed sigh. She watched in growing surprise and awe as he cupped his hands over his mouth, whispering something she only barely heard, and she flinched as a small sparrow made entirely of a soft blue light fluttered away from his hands as he lowered them.

“Just follow the bird. It’ll vanish when you no longer need it,” he huffed. Seras opened her mouth to thank the stranger to be met with a door to her face.

“How...oooh! How rude!” she scoffed, a scowl tugging on her face as she crossed her arms indignantly, her hands balled into fists. Seeming impatient to do its job, the small helper twittered in front of her face, doing a figure eight to gain her attention before flying off. She gasped and dashed after it before it left her behind. The last thing she wanted was to ask that rude man for help again. She could almost cry for joy when she finally made it outside to the training grounds, the light vanishing just as that man said it would.

“See? I told you she wouldn’t find it. Good thing my sweet boy helped her,” a voice cooed, making Seras squeak and jump, which earned her a laugh.

“Hmm…” the same woman from earlier hummed before rustling out her newspaper and continuing to read. Seras blinked in confusion at the sight; Aislinn was sitting on the table beside the older blonde woman, stroking her hair like a doting mother.

“I’m surprised he came out of his room.  _ That one  _ is always secluding himself,” the male vampire mused, shaking his head slowly.

“Oh, leave him alone. He can do what he pleases,” Aislinn scolded, “Right, Integra?”

“As I’ve warned you two before; so long as you stay loyal to the organization, do what you will. Alucard is the only one truly bound by my orders,” the blonde, Integra, huffed in answer, not seeming to mind the doting. Her brows did furrow a bit when Aislinn moved to hug her shoulders and nuzzle her cheek against the top of her head.

“That’s my good girl!”

“Please let me go, I’m not twelve anymore…”

Seras was dumbstruck by the innocent bantering. Just who in the world  _ was _ this woman?

“That is my queen and you will respect her in the same light as you do me, your master,” Alucard growled, making the blonde squeak. She whirled to face him, catching the knowing look on his face. He merely gestured towards one of the aisles she recognized during her training as a police officer. A simple handgun was resting on the surface, and she loaded it with practiced ease. Her expression hardened, eyes narrowing as she tried focussing on the target that was far too far away for her to see clearly. She fired all the rounds in her clip before lowering the weapon, her expression turning downtrodden as Alucard clicked his tongue in annoyance.

“ _ No. _ Stop using  _ normal _ aiming,” he snapped, a frown tugging on his face as he watched her, “Forget  _ all _ the habits you learned as a human.”

“Okay…” she mumbled in answer to the scolding. Aislinn moved away from Integra at that, Seras’s face flushing a dark red as the woman gathered her skirts, exposing almost her entire right leg before removing a pistol located there.

“You’ll never get anywhere shooting like a human does. If you shoot like they do, then you’ll only  _ miss _ like they do,” she chimed in, brisking past the duo and immediately drawing up her weapon, “shoot like you have a third eye, right in the middle of your forehead…”

“I don’t see the target,” the blonde mumbled, brows furrowing in confusion. Something in her was being compelled to listen to this person as much as her new master.

“ _ I can, _ ” Aislinn purred, a grin pulling across her face, “one kilometer away…” With that said, she fired, the newborn vampire gaping not only at the black and red spiraling from the bullet as it was fired, but that the woman had hit the target dead on, right where the heart should be. She even let out a rush of air in shock as the paper target got hit.

“It’s been only ten years since then…” Integra suddenly mumbled, lowering her papers a tad.

“My, that’s a rarity. Integra’s lost herself in memories,” Alucard chuckled, already busying himself with toying with Aislinn’s skirt, his grin growing when she hissed at him.

“Yeah. I’m not above such a thing,” the young woman hummed, lowering the paper entirely and smirking at her two original pets, “I was thinking back to what happened ten years ago.”

“Oh. Then. You were still a little girl back then,” Alucard huffed back, his grin vanishing to an almost deadpanned look.

“ _ Was...still...then? _ Pray tell, how do you  _ see _ me now?” Integra ground out, her smirk morphing to a strained smile.

“Maybe like a woman of steel?” Seras piped in, a small smirk on her own face, “nah, more like Miss Nemesis Face…”

“Our new blood sucking trollope's got  _ quite _ the mouth!!” the elder blonde snapped, making the younger of the pair yelp.

“Maybe you should put garlic in her food from now on?” Aislinn mused, jumping as a shadow yanked at her skirt again.

“ _ Who do I look like,  _ **_Margaret Thatcher?!_ ** ” Integra snapped instead, jumping up from her seat.

“Come on, calm down…” Aislinn tried, holding her hands up to try and ease the situation.

“I think there’s a passing resemblance,” Alucard hummed instead. He enjoyed pissing off his master far too much.

“You’re not helping, dear…”

“ _ Blooming idiots, the both of you!!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let the record show that aislinn has zero boundaries
> 
> RESPONSES:  
> to aar7445: hellsing abridged is freaking hilarious and it is SO bittersweet that's it's now over XD glad you're digging the story though!  
> to AmericanNidiot: prepare for a lot of hotness then B^) honestly they're both possessive af
> 
> can i also point out that seras pov is fun to write in


	6. A Little Town Called Badric

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellsing is owned by Kohta Hirano  
> Updates every Sunday!

It seemed little time at all before Seras was sent on her first mission; but as it required both fledgling and master for training purposes, Aislinn was left behind. Which she didn’t mind. It was ample time to relax for her, both spending time with Mika, and chatting with Walter as she used to in the past. Currently, she was pestering the butler as he tidied one of the many rooms in the manor, a smirk on his face as he chatted with the older woman.

“It really is odd how much has changed in thirty years. You weren’t very old when we first met,” the woman sighed as she slumped in a chair, sporting another outfit that looked to be something she stole from a male bed partner in the past; or it had been the same one she wore after using that parasite. Walter was betting on the latter.

“I was already reaching my thirties at that time, Miss Mina,” the now wrinkled man chuckled, resetting books back in their proper place.

“Are you senile already then? Because I really hate repeating myself about the name change,” she scoffed, scratching her head slightly, “I keep telling you I’ve returned to my original name.”

“Old habits, I suppose. I spent quite some time referring to you as ‘Mina’, even during your slumber,” he explained, moving to a locked cabinet and brandishing a key. Aislinn immediately sat up, her curiosity peaked, wondering what was inside, “I kept some journals handy for records sake. Only reason Sir Integra knows the name you first used with us is from reports that she looked over after taking her position, but I figured I could write at least these for you,” he explained, pulling out a book with a simple Roman numeral “one” on the cover. Aislinn opened it as soon as it was handed to her, her eyes widening as she read what was on the pages.

“It has some bits missing, which I would love to fill in. If you still don’t mind sharing,” the butler added on, smiling broadly as she whipped her head up to look at him. He had written down her stories, at least as much as he had gotten from her. Her smile was just as he remembered when she was happy with something like that; all sentimental and heartwarming. That smile that could make a lesser man fall to his knees just for a glimpse.

“Walter...Thank you. You and Arthur were the first willing to listen to my whole story. And Alucard had no choice. We learned each other's memories and lives once the bond was completed. I...I don’t know what to say…” she breathed, closing the book briefly and stroking the cover.

“Your smile and thanks is all I need, Miss Mina…” he hummed, bowing his head at her. He let out a small “oomph” as she jumped to her feet, throwing her arms around the frailer man’s frame in a tight hug. He only chuckled, patting the top of her head before she released him, tears already pricking her eyes. She glanced towards the door then, Walter catching that now familiar look. Alucard and Seras were back on the grounds. He only shook his head with another chuckle humming on his lips as Aislinn dashed from the room, making her way straight to Integra’s office to find a shaking and confused Seras, and a broadly grinning mate. She immediately went to the male, tugging him down by the lapels of his coat until she could reach his lips.

“ _ Ahem _ ,” a voice interrupted, making the vampiress pull away from the heated contact to scowl at the one who spoke, “Save the greetings for later. They’re still in the middle of giving their report,” Integra ground out, her brow twitching. Alucard answered with a laugh.

“It was pathetic. Those two were disgraces to the name  _ nosferatu _ ,” he spat, despite the wide grin still on his face, “the Police Girl did her job, nothing more to report.”

“Hmph. You may go,” the Hellsing head huffed, waving off the two vampires. Aislinn lingered as Integra turned to the window, her brows furrowed in concern as she caught the look on the human’s face.

“Too many...far too many…” she sighed, her fists clenching behind her back, “there are simply far too many vampire attacks, but they’re all third or fourth rate nobodies. Nothing but cheap, random acts of stupidity. It’s almost as if someone is running a vampire production line…” Aislinn’s breath stilled at that. This was far too similar to...no, they should have been wiped out. Unless... _ that damn cat _ . Clicking her tongue, she left Integra to her musings, vanishing from the room to appear again in the sublevels, sauntering towards Alucard as he sat in his personal throne, a glass of “wine” in hand, his hat and glasses discarded on the small table beside him. He glanced up at the troubled feelings permeating from the female, merely raising a brow at her before prodding at their bond. She brushed it off, climbing onto his lap and settling her hands on his shoulders.

“Did the little puisín shoot any better?” she asked instead, making him smirk.

“She’s learning, but is refusing to drink her packs. This is going to be an annoying teaching process…” he growled, his brows furrowing in irritation at the mere aspect of such a thing. Aislinn giggled, leaning forward and kissing his forehead, “what does puisín mean?”

“Kitten. I saw some of her memories. The nickname suits her,” she cooed, dragging her fingers through his hair, claws scraping against his scalp in the way she knew would make him relax. A smirk tugged her lips as soon as he started half purring from her ministrations, “She’ll come around, eventually. That darkness will just be begging to come out, my love, I can almost taste it.”

. . .

“Back to Ireland, you say?” Aislinn chirped as soon as she was given the orders. All three resident vampires were being sent on this particular mission, although the eldest of the three was being sent only as backup and partial training for the Police Girl, as Alucard was already getting too impatient with her concerning her training, despite it being only three months since her initial change. Aislinn was certainly surprised; she figured he would have snapped in far less time.

“Back? I assume you are referring to the incident that occurred during my father’s run as head of this organization?” Integra questioned, merely raising a brow at the woman, who nodded eagerly in answer.

“I was born in Ireland, but far before the church took hold of the land. Hence the triskele on my door when you found me; my family was pagan,” she cooed, watching Integra closely. She smirked broadly at her indifferent expression.

“Regardless of your heritage, you three are to go and clean up the mess happening there. It’s in the Badrick region, you’ll be sent via a chopper within the next half hour,” she explained, her fingers weaving together with her usual cigar between her teeth. Aislinn gave a mock salute, Seras chimed in with a “yes sir”, and Alucard merely bowed his head with a growing feral grin. Immediately they were making their way to the roof where the helicopter was waiting for them, Seras of course taking the longest as she had yet to tap into  _ any _ of her vampiric powers. Something  _ both _ of her Sires gave her a hard time about. Aislinn paused before getting on the chopper however, a chill streaking down her spine and making her head whip towards the surrounding woods. Seras blinked at her mistress, tilting her head at her in question, her senses too weak to feel what Aislinn felt. She wasn’t the only one to feel something though. Even Alucard’s attention had been caught, but nowhere near as strongly as Aislinn’s.

“M-Mistress..?” Seras called over the loud noises of the blades whirling through the air. There was something primal in the elder vampire's gaze, something neither of her companions had seen before. A jabbing prod from Alucard through their link made her snap back to attention, her head whipping up to look at her king. He was staring hard at her, his gaze and the emotions in their link absolutely demanding, but she shook her head. Now wasn’t the time, and it might just turn out to be nothing…

The trip was silent between the three as they made their way to Badrick, Aislinn wearing the same attire she had worn when first meeting her now partner, gun strapped to her thigh and sword dangling from her hip. It seemed little time for them to arrive, Seras’s anxiety and adrenaline starting to settle, and the raven female growled at the blonde in warning as those emotions filtered through their own bond as master and servant. Unloading everything was simple enough, the chopper heading back to HQ as the more experienced killers made their way to the inside of the building.

“Police Girl, wait here. Keep an eye out for anything out here. We’ll handle the trash inside,” Alucard ordered. Aislinn frowned at his monotonous tone; he was upset with her for not telling him what they felt before leaving Hellsing grounds. Try as he might to hide anything from her, it was impossible now; their bond was nigh unbreakable. They hid nothing from each other now.

“I’ll stay here. Maybe our cute little puisín will learn a thing or two,” she cooed instead, sending a reassuring vibe towards her mate. He relaxed, if only slightly, before vanishing inside. Seras sighed after he vanished, moving to sit on the steps and waiting until she was needed, her gun strewn across her lap. She peeked up at Aislinn to find a small frown on her face, her head once more tilting in question.

“Mistress...what happened, back at HQ?” she asked softly, almost afraid to ask. She had to stop herself from letting out a squeak as molten crimson settled on her, eyeing her in silence.

“...Tell me, do you ever feel a chill whenever Alucard makes himself known?” the Irish woman asked, her hand resting on the hilt of her sword. She smirked when the girl nodded, “think of it like that, but far worse. My Sire died the day I was created, but...there was another. My Sire’s creator, the progenitor. The first of us all. Puisín, do you know how old I am?”

“I-I assumed the same age as Master…” Seras muttered, but she wasn’t even sure how old even  _ he _ was. Her words were met with a laugh like the tinging of bells.

“I am much older than Alucard. I have him beat by over twelve-hundred years,” she answered, laughing again at the shocked look on her Childe’s face.

“ _ Blimey! _ That would make you--”

“Yes. I am currently two-thousand, three-hundred, forty-one years of age,” Aislinn interrupted with a hum, making Seras’s big blue eyes even bigger as she gaped at her. She laughed again at hearing the girl’s thoughts swirl with confusion as she tried to map out when she was even born, only for both to be interrupted by the sound of Alucard’s voice in both their heads.

_ Police Girl, your turn _ , he ordered. Seras jumped up from her spot, dashing up the stairs two at a time and ramming open the doors. Aislinn vanished from her spot, appearing behind Alucard, her hands smoothing over his shoulders and curling her arms around them as he sank onto the top step leading to the next level  He pulled a blood pack from his coat, handing it to Aislinn and retrieving a second one for himself, both vampires jabbing a straw into the port before drinking. It was silent for a moment, a small smirk tugging on the woman’s face as she listened to the sounds of gunfire and moaning ghouls.

“She’s better than I thought…” she mused, chewing on the end of her straw after discarding her empty pack.

“She’s going to have to get better for me to make her a blood relative,” he huffed in answer. A loud thud made them both look over to see the top half of a ghoul had fallen onto the step. It rolled its head up to groan at them, only for the voice to cut off as Aislinn raised her gun and shot the freak in the head.

“Little puisín, make sure when you kill, aim for the heart or the head. These ghouls didn’t become this way by choice, the least we can do is blow them away quickly,” the girl’s Mistress ordered, unfurling her arms as a feral grin pulled across her face, “take the ones on the second floor, we’ll take the puppet master upstairs.” Seras’s eyes had turned a blood red as she turned to face the two older vampires, her own psychotic grin tugging the corners of her lips.

“ _ Yes, yes, my masters..!” _ she purred, her voice taking a harsher edge. Both grinned at the change to their little fledgling as her vampiric instincts took over. Transfixed, they watched her dispose of the last handful of ghouls; even as she knocked one to the ground and crushed its head under her foot.

“That should be the last of the trash. Wait here while we..!!” Alucard started, cutting himself off at hearing the girl’s harsher breathing. Matching grins were on the faces of the older midians as their Childe stared at the blood dripping from her hand, her normally vibrant blue eyes the same blood red as her masters’. Alucard watched in rapt anticipation, waiting as she brought her hand to her mouth with the intent to drink, until he felt his bride stiffen. He had no time to react before Aislinn moved, a shout on her lips for Seras to run only a second before a bayonet pierced the ravenette’s throat. The red faded from the blonde's eyes as she whirled her head around to find her Mistress become impaled by even more of the blades, her body falling to the ground with a dull thud. Alucard hissed out a curse, demanding his child the same thing at realizing the blades were blessed. He spat another curse as a barrier was placed over the escape routes. They may be able to roam the building, but they certainly wouldn’t be leaving. The silence that hung heavy was broken by slow, almost leisurely, and heavy footsteps coming down the stairs, each step accompanied by the sound of something dripping. Master and servant turned their heads towards the source, a scowl on Alucard’s face as a man holding more blades appeared, a priest if his garb was any indication. He came to a halt in front of the window at the bottom of the steps, the moon backlighting him and concealing the bulk of his features, but not enough. The leer that spread across his face rivaled even Alucard’s, and it shone bright as day.

“We are the servants of god, and the messengers of his justice. We are the instruments of his divine wrath on earth. We are called upon to cleanse his kingdom, bringing ash from the flesh of thine enemies. Praise to our Lord!”

. . .

“Nice moon oot, eh?  _ Ya freaks, _ ” He cooed. Aislinn choked out a laugh at catching his accent, but it came more as a cough, “ah, your voice sounds  _ so lovely  _ wit you whimperin’ in agony…No dying yet, though. I haven’t pierced yer heart,” he added. Now she wanted to hit him.

“...Vatican’s special Section XIII...the Iscariot Organization…” Alucard hummed, a smirk dragging back on his lips. Seras was slowly creeping closer to her mistress, trying to figure out how to remove the blades without hurting herself in the process.

“How right ye are. Ye Hellsing dogs,” the priest growled, beginning to stalk closer at the same time Alucard moved.

“Catholics! Of course it was Catholics!” Aislinn barked out, her own accent bleeding through, “Sure hope that rumor about priests and little boys ain’t true. Very unchristian-like otherwise.”

“And ye two are new, but I ken who ye are. Ye’re Alucard, the freak wot sided wit humans ta hunt other freaks,” the mad priest growled, his grin broadening as he continued to stalk closer.

“What happened to the vampire we were hunting?” The male vampire asked nonchalantly instead, his hands remaining in his coat pockets. His gaze flickered briefly when Aislinn yelped, chuckling as she spat out a curse in Gaelic. The Police Girl had attempted to remove a blade and tugged wrong.

“He’s dead. A shame. I dinnae even have time ta enjoy it…” the man sighed despite his grin, his brows shooting up at catching the curse in a language he definitely recognized. The two men finally came to a stop after barely passing the other, nearly shoulder to shoulder, “Seems like you three are th’ only ones left…”

“Really…” Alucard hummed, his grin feral. The silence was heavy but brief, both moving with the same speed as they whirled on each other. The priest stuck the two blades already in his hands through the vampire’s throat, making him release a choked gasp. His grin came back quickly, and in a flash his gun was readied, and he fired, shooting the human right between the eyes.

“He attacked a vampire head on in the middle of the night. He was a brave man, but a fool…” Aislinn spat, letting out a ragged cough after and groaning at the burn to her throat.

“Don’t talk. You know how weak we can be against blessed blades,” Alucard growled, an impressed grin still on his face despite it, “Police Girl, get out of here and hide somewhere. Call our master if you must,” he ordered, bending down to Aislinn’s level and yanking out the blade stuck through her neck.

“M-master..!!!” Seras cried, pointing behind him as her face grew even paler. Alucard froze, his eyes widening in shock, before barely managing to dodge the now standing priest, a mad laugh leaving the human’s lips at catching the vampire off guard. Despite the burning to both of their hands, Aislinn and Seras worked faster to remove the blades still stuck in the elder vampire’s body, the woman letting loose a string of hissed curses the whole time. Another two shots were fired, the bullets piercing the priest through his heart and head this time, but he only pushed himself back to his feet once more. Alucard could have cursed himself at the uncalculated level of speed this mere human held, his jaw clenching as his hands became pierced by the bayonets, effectively pinning him to the wall. A sizzling hiss echoed in the air, and his eyes were drawn to the bullet wound in the Priest’s head, watching as the casing was pushed out from his flesh.

“A regenerator..!!” he gasped, his eyes wide.

“Aye! A technique developed by humanity ta fight th’ likes o’ ye!!” the Irishman guffawed in answer. Aislinn’s eyes were drawn to the window as a flurry of bats rushed through the sky, her eyes widening in shock. She almost thought she was getting pierced all over again as the human threw another onslaught of blades, each impaling the male vampire. Seras was smart enough to slap a hand over the elder woman’s mouth to muffle her blood curdling scream as his head was thus removed, her hands flying to her throat as she felt his pain before their connection fizzled out. Gasping, she pulled away from her fledgling and reached for her mate’s head that had sailed through the air to land only a few feet from her. Clutching his head to her chest, she forced herself to her feet and glanced frantically at Seras. They needed to run. This priest was dangerous. All she could hear otherwise was the blond man’s manic laughter at defeating the powerful nosferatu. The pair scurried to the next floor, Aislinn spitting out another curse at finding barriers everywhere. They needed to buy time for--

“Where do ye think  _ ye’re _ going, lassies?” the mad priest called. Another curse. Aislinn whirled around, keeping Alucard’s head close to her chest as she glared at the Catholic man.

“Puisín...drink my blood,” the ravenette ordered, making Seras jolt.

“M-Mistress..? W-what are you--”

“If we are going to get out of this alive then drink my blood. His blood runs in my veins, and I gifted you with my own the day we Turned you, making you my Childe as well. You will become a true nightwalker, drink blood of your own choosing, and no longer live your life as a servant. You will be a true No-Life Queen. Drink my blood...Seras Victoria…” Aislinn breathed, her hand extending towards the girl with her wrist upturned in offering, her eyes never leaving the priest as he stalked closer. The blonde hesitated, her eyes flaring red as her instincts kicked in, until the older woman spat another curse and moved. Her hand lashed to grab Seras, tossing her out of the way before she could become impaled by the oncoming bayonets. Alucard’s head fell in the process, rolling in some unknown direction, and Seras screamed for her second Master as the bayonet pierced her heart. She fell like a bag of rice onto the floor, blood trailing from her lips with the blade still sticking out of her chest.

“It’s all over, wee lass,” the mad priest growled, the grin wide across his face. Panic settled into the girl as he stalked closer, unable to move, and her eyes squeezed shut as she readied herself for her oncoming demise. The sting of the blade never came; instead, four gunshots rang through the air, and the blessed blades shattered, much to the priest’s shock and dismay.

“That girl belongs to me. What’s your business here, Paladin of Iscariot, Father Alexander Anderson?” Sir Integra herself ordered, a small smirk on her face as she held her steaming pistols before her.

“Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing...To wot do I owe th’ honor of such a personal appearance?” The priest cooed, recovering from his shock at losing his weapons and eyeing the protestant woman with near disdain.

“Enough, Father Anderson! This is a grave violation of our agreement,” the Hellsing said snapped, her guns lowering as she sent a cold glare towards the Vatican priest, “The situation here is under our control. Withdraw immediately. Neither the Iscariot nor the Hellsing Organization can afford this sort of battle. I don’t care who you think you are. This act of aggression ends now!” she finally commanded, her tone acidic at the aspect of a war they couldn’t afford on either side.

“...Wit’draw? Is that an order?” Anderson breathed, a sardonic grin tugging his lips back upwards, “...Ye expect th’ Iscariot Organization, God’s own,  _ chosen instruments _ o’ judgment, ta just ‘ _ wit’draw _ ’ on yer order? Did ye really expect me ta run away screaming in fear from a filthy protestant  _ whore _ !?” he finally hollered, finding the mere aspect of it remarkably amusing. He struck then, lashing forward and drawing more bayonets that he used to behead Integra’s accompanying guards. It was mere seconds before the mad priest had Integra cornered, the woman only barely managing to block his bayonets with her own sword that she still needed to force forward with the pressure of her forearm. It was clear she was struggling from the sweat beading on her brow, her jaw clenched as she barely held Anderson back.

“An artificially bio engineered regenerator agent! And they’ve upgraded your healing...you’re a  _ thing! _ ” she seethed, struggling further as the priest pressed forward.

“Perhaps. But ye’re nothing but weak! Ye’re  _ worthless! _ And as for those pathetic pet vampires ye loved parading around wit…” he cooed. Integra gasped, her eyes going wide in almost fear of what he was about to say about Alucard and Aislinn, “ye just missed his decapitation and her impalement!” A smirk stretched across her face at that.

“...You cut his head off and stabbed her heart? Is that all!?” she guffawed, grinning up at the Father, the look gaining more mirth at his expression of shock and confusion.

“ _ Wot? _ ” he blanched. A bullet casing clattered to the ground as Seras cocked her rifle, swinging up the heavy weapon and aiming right for the back of the mad priest’s head.

“Get your ‘ands  _ off _ Sir Integra!” she snapped, her eyes narrowed in her own glare. He only laughed in answer at the weak draculina’s attempts at threatening him. She was more like a little kitten hissing at a big dog.

“It’s not looking good for you, Father Anderson,” Integra chided in a near sing song voice, still struggling to stave off the priest before he could kill her; especially with the intent of such still in his teal eyes, “If I were you I’d leave while I was still able...”

“Have ye gone  _ insane?  _ I’m about ta paint th’  _ walls _ with th’ two o’ ye!” he retorted, pushing at the protestant woman again, practically looming over her.

“Then you’d better make it quick. Those vampires you ‘killed’ will be coming back to life any second now,” she chimed, the smirk still present on her face. She watched with a near mad glee as Anderson’s eyes went wide in utter disbelief, clearly not believing a word she said.

“...They’ll  _ wot? _ ” he breathed, his words barely above a whisper. Seras remained focussed on her in-danger master, until the faint flapping of wings caught her attention. She flinched, her eyes growing wide, and she whipped her head around with a gasp to see two bats hovering by the window, dual voices echoing inside her head; voices she recognized all too well.

_ Why didn’t you just drink the blood, you idiot? _

A flurry of the creatures burst into the hall, scurrying about the mad priest after he backed away from Integra. He snarled, swinging his bayonets at the offending creatures to ward them off but not seeming to hit a single one.

“...Cut off his  _ head? Pierced _ her  _ heart? _ They’re  _ nothing _ like any vampires you’ve  _ ever _ known,” Integra scoffed, now standing upright and watching Anderson flail about with a haughty grin on her face, “your tricks won’t kill  _ them _ . You may be the finest in anti-vampire technology, but a  _ hundred years _ of the Hellsing family’s occult knowledge produced our reigning achievement in Alucard. Him and Aislinn are our crowned glory!” She cried in triumph. The flurry of bats collected to reform the once beheaded and stabbed vampires, their laughter echoing about the manor as the shadows took their forms. Alucard’s hair was long and wild as he cackled, Aislinn’s own appearance turning more sinewy, a madness to rival one another clear in their eyes. A bright smile pulled across Seras’s face as she watched her master’s reappear before her, and she couldn’t hold back her cry for them both at seeing them alive. The duo soon stood across from Anderson with grins of malice and bloodlust carved into their features, guns at the ready. Anderson eyed the pair before smirking himself, bending to a crouch and dashing for one of his fallen blades the same moment the pair lunged. The clash of metal sounded as they collided, all three seeming fine, but a cocky grin was across the mad priest’s face. Aislinn’s leg broke away, as well as both of her king’s arms, their blood instantly flowing. Anderson’s look of triumph instantly faded as the limbs simply regenerated from their shadows, the manic grins still on both their faces; and then he felt the pain in his leg. He looked down first at the woman’s smoking gun, then at the large hole that had blast clean through his right leg. He hadn’t even heard the gun go off…

“I think you’re beginning to understand. What will you do now, Anderson?” the human master of the mad vampires cooed. Both had their guns trained on the priest, their grins broadening at the prospect of further bloodshed. He smirked. He had to admit, he was rather impressed. Certainly the most fun he’d had in ages…

“...I’ll leave. I’ll need further preparation ta kill that one. An’ ta figure just wot  _ she  _ is,” he murmured, his gaze drifting towards Aislinn. She was a vampire, but not just a simple bride to a vampire. No; there was a different darkness in her. Something ancient. And by God he would find out what. Pulling out a bible from his robes, he began to fade amongst the flurry of scripture pages that glowed around him, “We’ll meet again, Hellsing! Next time...I’ll butcher you..!” Those were his final words before he was concealed from their sights, the pages scattering towards one of the windows and breaking through it entirely. It was almost a relief when he was finally gone. Seras stood on shaking legs, watching in dumbfounded silence, before finally letting out a groan and drooping. She wasn’t sure how much more she could have taken…

“How do you feel, you two?” Integra asked, striding towards her pet vampires with the small smirk still on her face.

“Been a long time since I had my head plucked off,” Alucard mused, his mania cooling, He glanced over at his bride as she let out a huff, her hand rising to her throat and rubbing at her neck.

“Honestly, we should start being more careful. I may not have had my own head removed this time but it sure felt like it…” she grumbled, still rubbing at her neck. He chuckled, dragging her to his side, “so, that was Father Anderson?”

“A border skirmish in violation of treaty...an attack against agency members  _ with _ casualties...This will end up a  _ big _ demerit for the Vatican,” she grumbled, a scowl on her face as she stuck a cigar between her teeth and lit it, “But this is not the time to be fighting with them. I hope investigating the vampire here will prove me right...but I’ve discovered something important.” Aislinn frowned, glancing briefly at Alucard and quickly back at Integra. Something was definitely coming; the winds of war had already begun to blow a long time ago…

The sounds of someone retching broke her from her thoughts, and she rolled her head around to find Seras had completely lost what little food was in her stomach. Shuddering, she faced forward again. Even Integra’s face paled at the sight, but the woman merely shook her head.

“So? How was she this time?” she asked instead, ignoring the vomiting girl and directing her attention back to her other pets. Seras whipped her head up at the mention of her, eagerness shining briefly in her eyes.

“The Police Girl?”

“Little puisín?” Both had spoken at the same time. They didn’t even glance at the blonde as they spoke in unison again, “ _ the usual. _ ”

“M-Masters,  _ please! _ ” she snapped, whipping up her hand to get their attention. They both glanced over their shoulders at her, although Aislinn quickly busied herself with clambering over her king so he had to practically carry her, both of their expressions deadpanned, “I have a name, you know! Seras Victoria!”

“Hmph. Coward. You’re nothing but a Police Girl. Police Girl will do,” Alucard huffed at her, curling his arm tighter around Aislinn’s waist.

“What use do you have for a name? You simpleton…” the woman echoed, smirking with narrowed eyes at her Childe. She had been disappointed in her at her refusal.

“You  _ must _ be joking!” Seras gaped, a pout quickly tugging on her face.

“I have no idea what you three are on about…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS SO LONG OOF  
> and we get to see some badass-ery so yay!  
> this was actually quite fun to write though
> 
> comments are love, comments are life, and your love keeps me going.  
> if you really love it, make sure to bookmark it so you can catch updates easier!


	7. Valentine Brothers and Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellsing belongs to Kohta Hirano  
> Updates every Sunday!

A mere month was all that passed since the incident with Anderson in Badrick. The Hellsing Organization resumed it’s normal activities, which involved both Seras and Aislinn training the soldiers at the organization’s disposal. That evening had been Seras’s turn, leaving Aislinn to join Alucard in their bed in a well needed night of lusts. The sheets were clean thanks to their power and absorbing any blood that spilled, and the ravenette was curled around her king as the sun began to crawl over the horizon. She was practically purring as his fingers trailed lazily along her spine and side, her eyes beginning to droop shut when a sudden scream made her head whip up. Furrowing her brows in annoyance, she glared in the direction the noise came from, her gaze directed at Alucard as he started laughing.

“Seems the Police Girl found her new sleeping arrangements,” he purred, starting to push himself out of bed as his clothes appeared on his frame. Aislinn smirked, merely dragging the sheet around her own bare form and trailing after him towards Seras’s room. Sure enough, the blonde stood staring irritably at Walter as he explained the situation, a scowl tugging on both vampire’s faces as she gave her reasoning for denying blood.

“You pissant…” Alucard growled, making the blonde jolt before whirling to face her Masters, a blush flaring to her face at seeing the woman on his arm in only a bed sheet, “you could have died as a human had you chosen to. But you chose the  _ night. _ No matter how much you long for the light of day it would only devour your body…” The girl frowned, clearly sulking at her Master’s scolding words, and both vampires gave the younger a deadpan expression. Aislinn gently touched his arm, the limb sliding around to his chest as she pressed against his side.

“No need for such harsh words, my king. There may be room for even a timid ‘evening walker’ like her…” she cooed, her gaze settling on the blonde, her smirk stretching wider at the pleased look on Seras’s face.

“On that note, I finished what we were discussing, Alucard,” Walter interrupted. Aislinn’s head tilted as her mate perked up, eager to see what was inside the case the butler brandished. Even her eyes went wide at the sleek black pistol that was revealed, “The 13mm Anti-Freak combat pistol,  _ Jackal _ . Unlike your current weapon, it uses a new type of custom rounds. Certainly not something a  _ human _ could handle,” He explained, lifting the weapon from its resting place and handing it to the gleeful vampire.

“The casings?” he asked, studying the weapon now in his gloved grasp.

“Pure macedonian silver.”

“Gunpowder?”

“Marvells chemicals cartridge N.N.A.9.”

“And the tips? Explosive? Mercury?”

“Mercury tips. And they’ve already been blessed.”

“It’s  _ perfection _ , Walter,” the male praised. Even Aislinn was impressed, drawing closer and taking the weapon from her king to admire it herself.

“I bet you could even stop Father Anderson with this thing…” she mused, a feral grin pulling across her face at the mention of putting more bullets in the mad priest.

“My utmost thanks,” the butler hummed, bowing at the vampires’ praisings, “Miss Mina, I took the liberty of fixing your katana as well. You haven’t been polishing it I assume?”

“Whoops. Sorry. I don’t use it very often so I wasn’t cleaning it like I should. Was it bad?” Aislinn muttered. Seras frowned in confusion. Her Mistress wasn’t called Mina…

“Some minor dulling, but otherwise fine. I supposed I should call it a blessing you use it so infrequently,” Water snickered, the female giggling with him at the jab at his lack of work needed on her weaponry, “Is  _ Leech _ still holding up well?”

“Perfectly. It’s been taking less of a toll on me since I’ve used it again.  _ That one _ I’ve at least been cleaning on my own,” she laughed, shaking her head slowly until something caught her eye, “oh. What’s that then?”

“Hmm? Ah, yes. I also managed to upgrade  _ your _ weapon, Miss Victoria,” he hummed, catching the blonde’s attention. She perked up, both eager yet apprehensive to find out what she would be receiving. Her expression immediately paled as Walter procured her new and improved weapon, “The 30mm Anti-Midian cannon,  _ Harkonnen _ . There are two types of ammo, and it can function as an anti-tank rifle,  _ eliminating _ all targets both on land and in the air.”

“Wha--?! Wha--!!  _ What the HELL is THAT!!!” _

“You really need to control your screaming…” Aislinn sighed as the girl continued to stare at her weapon in utter shock, actually shaking as she pointed at the giant gun. She soon blinked, her head turning towards the ceiling as a loud explosion sounded from the upper floors, powerful enough to shake the manor. She smirked, adjusting her sheet as she kept her eyes on the ceiling, “aah...seems like we have some company…”

“Trouble, Miss Mina?” Walter hummed, already making his way over to the phone to figure out what was going on. He was interrupted before he could even start dialing, his eyes widening slightly as an unknown person released a public message over the intercom, “ah...trouble indeed. Seems there are some upstarts trying to take over. And such crass language!”

“Nothing none of us cannot handle even alone. They’re just mere brats,” Aislinn cooed, wrapping her arms around her king, “I can’t imagine they’ll be much fun to play with...Shall I handle them, or do you want to have some fun first?”

“Hold that thought…” Walter interrupted, answering the phone as it rang, “Miss Victoria’s room in the sub-basement. I’ve already been brought up to speed on the situation. Outside communications have been cut off, so I wouldn’t expect reinforcements for  _ at least _ four hours, maybe five. In the meantime our current forces have been ordered to defend the conference room with their  _ lives _ ….Well for starters, please fortify the door to the conference room. Since I have Alucard, Mina, and Seras with me, we will divide ourselves into two teams, one of which will come to your defense….Think back to ten years ago. How did you reach Alucard’s cell then?....Seems like our best option. We’ll be there presently…. _ But of course, _ My dear Sir Integra.”

“Hoho…‘ _ Angel of Death _ ’ Walter Dornez rides again?” Alucard cackled after the butler in question hung up the phone, both men holding wicked grins. Seras got that look of confusion in her eyes again, looking back and forth between the vampire and human.

“What are you two talking about..?” she muttered, a small pout tugging on her face. Aislinn giggled, already tugging insistently on Alucard’s coat.

“You’ll find out soon enough…” she purred, getting that mad look in her eyes the other three residents of the room recognized all too well.

“The veteran and the rookie. That ought to make up for at least one perfect soldier,” Walter chuckled. He rolled his eyes as the vampires laughed while they vanished through the wall, no doubt going to their rooms to wait out for the perfect chance of attack.

“...Does anyone  _ normal _ work in this bloody place..?” Seras grumbled, trudging along behind Walter as he made his way to the nearest air duct.

. . .

“What are you doing with that thing?” Alucard hummed, watching Aislinn from his chair as she fiddled with a record player. He raised a brow as a saxophone started to play, accompanied by a “big band” as the intro for the piece.

“I’ve been listening to some of the more modern music lately. I’m still a bit behind, but I like this one…” she answered from her spot, letting out a huff as she stood straight, her hips already swaying to the beat of the catchy tune. She looked over her shoulder, her smirk broadening as she caught the male watching her keenly.

_ I put a spell on you...Because you’re mine… _

“He’s awfully loud…” the male grumbled, his eyes still watching his mate as she started dancing to the rather interesting piece.

“‘Screamin’ Jay Hawkins’ was his name. Stage name obviously, but he sounded interesting,” she laughed, her hands twisting in the air. She was reminded of her old traditions, dancing around a fire to the beat of a drum for her pagan festivals. She could feel her king’s eyes on her only moments before his arms circled her waist, twirling her around to face him before dipping her. She giggled, her leg hitching around his waist as her arms looped around his neck, his own hand already working to shift up her flowing skirts and reveal almost her entire leg, “do you think we have time for that?”

“He’s made me wait long enough, and I’ve already got such a tempting treat before me…” he growled almost playfully at her, relishing in her moan as his fingers dug into her thigh. He grinned as she yanked him further down, her lips about to press to his when the door to his room was blown open; quite literally. Scowling, Aislinn rolled her head back, her hair pooling further onto the ground, and Alucard almost pouted at the interruption.

“I know you’re down there. Even if you hide, I can still sense your powerful aura rising from this place…” A voice called to the darkness. Aislinn scoffed. The boy was skilled, but lacked his senses when it came to actually seeing in the dark.

“Why on earth would we hide?” Alucard countered with a growl, standing up straight and pulling his woman up with him, actually hefting her into the air with her leg still on display, “don’t dare mistake our patience for cowardice. You’re just lucky I had a means to keep my own boredom at bay…” he spat. The music died as the record stopped, and the newcomer seemed almost...confused at the extra person in the room.

“My apologies. I was unaware that you had... _ company _ ,” the young male chuckled, sneering at his use of “company”. The woman growled, her eyes flaring, but she held her tongue; for now, “My name is Luke Valentine. And I’m quite the fan of yours. Your name gets thrown around quite a bit, Alucard. Hmph. The things people say…” His prattling was met with glares and silence, “...ahem. They tell stories of your amazing strength, how you glide through oceans of blood. They call you Nightwalker. Beyond human. A monster whose powers radiate with a darkness that casts a shadow over darkness itself. Finally I get to know once and for all if there’s anything more to you than rumor!” he hummed. Alucard smirked.

_ Are they really saying such things about me? _ He asked, glancing briefly at his queen; though the look was hidden because of his glasses.

_ Of the No-Life King? Seems possible _ , Aislinn chuckled back, though her tone held no humor. She was still bristling over the fact this “Luke” considered her nothing more than a blood whore for the vampire king,  _ Is he still prattling? I want to claw his cocky face off… _

_ Patience, my dear. I have every intention of letting you have your fun, _ he growled, lust for both her and for blood filling his voice and making her shudder. He soon huffed, a smirk on his face as he directed his attention back to the upstart.

“Hmph. That’s ridiculous. You fool. There’s  _ no such thing _ as an immortal,” he answered, as though he really  _ had _ been paying attention.

“Yes, I know! And once I have your head on a stick, everyone else will know it too! ...So now I get to  _ kill you _ and make my wildest dreams come true…” he sighed, a grin wide across his face, “A shame that your... _ friend _ will have to be witness to your downfall. But I’ll be sure to make her death painless and quick. And who knows! Maybe I might just spare her and keep her for myself afterwards. She certainly seems like the rare beauty.” That did it. Both vampires glared with ice at the green eyed newcomer, the female moreso.

“Ye’ll watch yer tongue when speaking ta yer Queen,  _ boy _ …” she hissed, her own tightly held aura flaring at the added insults to her person, even her old accent beginning to bleed into her voice. The boy’s eyes went wide at the unexpected flare, and she smirked, “Darling, can I play with him now? I still want to claw his cocky grin off his face…” she hissed, already attempting to wriggle out of the man’s grip. He was grinning madly, setting her easily on the ground.

“Afraid not. I’m only here for the great Alucard over there,” the blonde chuckled, though was sounding a bit unsure of himself. Sure, she had a powerful aura, but she was a woman. She would be slaughtered too easily; and like he said, he would hate to lose such a rare flower.

“Not this time,” Alucard laughed, moving to take his seat back on his throne, “you insulted my queen,  _ multiple times, _ to her face. And Hell hath no fury like a mad Irish woman,” he snickered, “I would almost consider yourself  _ lucky _ you won’t be fighting me...but she’s far more creative in her violence,” he added as an afterthought, smirking wider when Luke paled. He waved for them to proceed, perfectly content with watching the show his little dream would put on. Aislinn grinned as she was granted permission to take on the brat, cracking her knuckles before making her move. Her eyes widened in pleasant surprise as she witnessed the blond man’s speed, her eyes still managing to follow him easily, and they ended up with their guns aimed at the other’s head. Both shots were fired, right to the frontal cortex, and they collapsed onto the stone floors. Alucard only watched as the silence dragged, waiting patiently for whomever to move first. Chuckling soon started, soft but growing in volume, first from the woman and then from her current adversary. Luke was the first to recover, once more taking aim and firing four more rounds into her body before she could even fully sit up. Her grin was feral as she stayed put this time, not even bothering to lift her head, but still raising her gun and firing with accuracy despite not actually seeing where he was. He dodged every shot, but that cocky grin was still on his face.

“Don’t try to lump me together with those other vampires you’ve fought before! I was born to be the death of Alucard! What makes you think you stand a chance!?” he hollered, seeming to teleport from his spot to appear hovering over the woman, his gun once again trained at her skull, “ _ Check _ ,” he cooed, realizing too late she had her own weapon aimed at his heart. He inhaled sharply, barely managing to avoid the bullet and the others that followed. The grin faded from his face as she fired her gun, his eyes widening at the bizarre coloration first of the bullet, then at the fact she had caused a hole to appear in the wall behind him, “A pistol...did  _ that? _ Jesus…” he breathed, whirling around as the woman began to speak.

“Your reflexes are amazing!” she praised, rising to her feet like a puppet being pulled on a string. He scoffed, staring daggers at the woman.

“I told you, I’m  _ completely different _ from any creature  _ you’ve _ ever faced before! I have the sum total of Alucard’s vampiric power at my disposal! All of it, and more!” he snapped, his cocky grin soon once again becoming a permanent fixture on his face. Aislinn only whistled, actually impressed with his cockiness. Instead of giving words, she merely raised her gun again, firing upon Luke Valentine, and this time he was smart enough to try and shoot back. She stayed where she stood, her body jolting with every bullet to hit her, grinning like a mad woman all the while. She started laughing as though she had heard the funniest thing in the world as she picked up on his very thoughts of how much damage she was taking, her body hunched, blood drenching her form.

“Splendid. Absolutely  _ splendid! _ ” she cried, molding up from the ground, her gun lowered at her side, “I can tell from this that you’re even above a ‘Category A’ vampire,  _ Luke Valentine! _ I can’t remember the last time I had this much  _ fun! _ ” she cackled, all of her wounds healing and her blood absorbing back into her body, “but, I think it high time to educate you on how a  _ real _ vampire does battle!!” she shouted. Her grin was impossibly wide after tossing aside her gun, the man jumping out thinking she was out of weaponry, but stopping dead in his tracks at the sight before him. Her lower body had become swallowed in writhing shadows tinged with red, her wounds healed and her eyes glowing brightly in the darkness. Her body seemed to melt into the shadows, the writhing mass altering its shape until something that resembled some cross breed of a panther and a wolf lunged at him. Whatever it was, all that he could think of was that it was the genuine monster…

His terrified gasps as he ran from the room lead her straight towards him, her beast chomping madly whenever she strayed close enough; but it was clear she was playing with him. A large sweep of her paw took off one of his legs just below the knee, and he screamed in pain before struggling the rest of the way towards his only means of escape. She swiped again when he dared to look back, and he lost his other leg, his body rolling across the ground...right to the foot of the stairs. He could only stare up at the incredible amount he had no hope of achieving without legs, and his breath hitched as though he were sobbing.

“Come on! You were talking all that good shit a second ago!” she shrieked. He whipped his head around to see she had regained her body, but her shadows writhed behind her, eager for bloodshed. Not only hers, but Alucard’s as well. His bloodlust had tainted her, and he now stood by her side with his own feral grin, “summon up your familiars and regrow your legs! Stand up on your own two feet once more and fight me!”

“The evening is still so young,” the male at her side echoed, his shadows moving on their own and dragging one of Luke’s severed legs to his hand where he crushed it easily in his grip, sending blood, skin, and bone spraying, “I haven’t even had my fun yet! Come on, hurry! Hurry!  _ Hurry!! _ ”

“M-m- _ monsters!!! _ ” Their grins faded at that one word. A heavy silence took them both as they stared at the sniveling man before them. They didn’t even want to consider him a man at that point…

“...So, this is what you truly are..!” Aislinn spat, a look of utter disgust on her face as her shadows began to retract, “You’re  _ pathetic! _ Nothing but a useless sniveling lump of  _ meat!!” _

“Shut up!! You two are nothing but the Hellsing family’s  _ toys! Dogs _ for the Church of England not even fit to call yourselves  _ vampires _ \--”

“ _ SILENCE!!!” _ They both ordered, making Luke choke on his continued insults to quell his fears of the beasts before him, the fear only growing as the smirk grew back on their faces.

“If we’re just  _ dogs _ …” Aislinn started, her shadows retracting entirely, but others still wriggled and twisted behind the pair. No way in Hell was she going to consume this trash…

“Then I guess that makes you  _ dog food, _ ” Alucard finished. His restrictions had been released in his bloodlust, allowing him to release his own familiars; his trusty hounds, the butler had annoyingly named Baskerville. The sounds of their barking and snarls combined with Luke’s shrieks bounced off the stone floors and walls as the trash was devoured by Alucard.

“Is that really all you had? Such a shame we overestimated you. As a vampire you were just a pathetic piece of shit. And now you’re nothing but dog shit,” Alucard sighed, a disappointed and almost sad smile on his lips. He turned towards his queen as his powers sealed away again; but not after absorbing the blood that had painted the floor and walls.

“The one upstairs didn’t seem like much but they’re having more trouble with him than I would have expected…” the woman breathed, her gaze trained onto the ceiling. She hissed in a breath as Alucard yanked her towards him, her moan muffled as he kissed her fervently. She was still quick to melt into his embrace, a heady desire starting to fog her mind. Her breath came out in a rush when he pulled away to bite at her throat, her mind settling further and further into that fog; until something made her snap from it. She physically flinched, her hands flying up to clutch at her skull. Her head felt like it was wrapped in a wreath of fire. Whoever was calling her, they were being...persistent.

“Aislinn..?” Alucard growled, his eyes narrowing at the sight of his mate in pain. He pushed at their bond, trying to figure out the cause of her distress, only to be pushed back by something that wasn’t her own mind. This person was strong; possibly stronger than the pair combined. Growling low, he tugged Aislinn back towards him, his mental walls clamping around the both of them until the lull in her head was reduced to a mere dull roar. She shook her head to clear it, her gaze settling first on her mate, then to the door that lead out of the basement and outside.

“...I have to go,” she breathed. He growled in warning. This person could be a threat, and he wasn’t keen on the idea of losing his mate. Standing on her tiptoes, she kissed the underside of his jaw before vanishing from his hold. He whirled to find her completely gone from the room, his eyes narrowing in distaste. He would prefer to go himself, but he wasn’t keen on the idea dying either...His pride on self preservation and the cries of his beast to protect his mate warred with each other, leaving him pacing in his room until her return…

. . .

Aislinn’s eyes were frantic, the dull roar from before calming the closer she got to the source of her aching mind. She followed the pull outside the manor, ignoring the chaos and bloodshed as she escaped outside and traveled into the surrounding woods. She nearly had to double back a few times, until she finally found who was calling her. His back was to her, but his aura was suffocating. Even without the need to breathe she was having difficulties even standing. She knew the aura well enough; she’d encountered it in passing before…

“Alpha…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BETCHA YOU BITCHES DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMING  
> yes, the alpha will pop up again at some point, but not in person. he'll be busy with our little kitten when the time comes  
> he'll also play a major role in aislinn's life but that comes later  
> speculate on how all you like c:
> 
> comments are love, comments are life  
> bookmark to keep up with updates easier!!


	8. Better Late Than Never

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellsing belongs to Kohta Hirano  
> Updates every Sunday!

“...Is that what they call me? Has my name faded once more?” he near sighed, his deep baritone making her shiver. He spoke barely above a whisper but she practically felt his voice down to her bones. Her eyes remained trained on him, her body tensing as his head tilted in her direction. His face remained shrouded with shadows, but she could see stubble on his sharpened face from the rough outline of his silhouette.

“You’re him, aren’t you? The progenitor…” she breathed instead, her breath hitching. He finally turned to face her. It was as if he was a living Adonis, his face holding the perfect visage as though he were cut from marble. His attire was simple in comparison, his form draped in an unbuttoned white shirt that revealed a torso that once again looked sculpted, and what looked to be punjabi pants, the color a deep blue with an intricate print. From that simple observation she figured he was wearing nothing but those things. Even his feet were bare.

“I am, although...I do not have a name to give you,” he hummed, a small smirk touching his features as he chuckled, “mayhaps my name was Felix? I don’t think I’ve used that one yet…”

“What are you doing here and how are you able to call me as if you were my Sire?” she interrupted. His smirk faded.

“Because I am,” he huffed, as though stating a simple fact about the weather, “that vampire that attacked you was mine, a Fledgling gone wrong. His blood reacted poorly to mine, and he went on a rampage despite my orders for him to calm. But, you didn’t really think that miniscule amount you ingested was enough to trigger a change, did you?” he hummed, stepping closer. She was frozen where she stood, looking very much a deer caught in the headlights, “You drank some of his blood and he left you to die, but your will allowed you to live long enough for me to find you and finish the process.” Aislinn’s mind whirled, her hands moving to clutch at her hair. Her Sire was dead. Wasn’t he? That Hunter had killed him before she killed the human…

“Calm yourself. You are still your own entity,” Felix chuckled. She flinched at hearing him so close, her gaze flitting up, and she jolted back at seeing him stand directly before her, “our bond as Sire and Childe will always be there in some form, but you are your own singular vampire because of your desperation to live. The darkness was your true maker, I merely gave you the opportunity.”

“...Why now?” she breathed. Her mind was still racing over the fact she stood before the Alpha, and the news he had given her.

“...War is coming, Aislinn,” he sighed, his gaze turning up towards the setting sun, “I cannot help you in this war, but I can help your own Childe, when the time comes. She has her own power, passed down from my blood to you, and you to Seras,” he explained. His hand reached up to pet her hair, a soft smile on his face, “worry not for her. She will drink. Go now to your mate, he is worried for your safety, my queen…” he chuckled, bowing his head respectfully. That shocked her. A being such as him, willing to bow his head to his own fledgling in recognition of her seat of power. Her pride swelled, but she clamped it down. Eyeing him warily, she stepped back, keeping her eyes on the male before running back towards the safety of the manor. He watched her leave, the smile fading from his face to an unreadable look. He expected her apprehension; two thousand years, she had believed her Sire dead. But, he figured he should at least greet her formally. Especially with the upcoming events of misfortune to follow…

. . .

Aislinn’s lips were sealed as she trudged back to the manor and up the steps, her mind whirling enough to make her dizzy. She tried blaming it on her lack of sleep. She’d been up all morning because of the attack on Hellsing HQ after all, and the unexpected news had left her utterly exhausted. Sighing, she pushed open the doors to be met with first a grim looking Seras, then a seething Alucard. He dragged Aislinn back into the home, his hands traveling to her face to cup it in both hands, eyeing her up and down to see if she was okay. He pressed at their bond at seeing no physical damage, and she retaliated harshly, shoving him out of her head and shaking loose from his hold. A low growl sounded from her violent reaction, but she only glared back at him.

“M-Mistress…?” Seras muttered. Aislinn’s expression cooled at the soft call, but her eyes were still hard. The blonde knew that look. Nodding once, she wrapped an arm around her Mistress and began to lead her down to her room, the silence and tension heavy. Alucard’s growls grew in volume, and he lashed out to drag the woman back, a demand for answers on his lips, and he was stopped not only by his mate, but by his own Childe.

“Master, please. She’s going into shock,” Seras said with a sternness she didn’t think she would have when speaking to the terrifying male. It was still softer than the ravenette’s snarl of rage for him to leave her be. Glaring coldly, he retracted his hand, watching them leave in silence. His gaze went to the still open door after. Whoever she met with was gone now, his presence fading with every passing second. Growling again, he faded to shadows and retreated to his own room, sitting in his throne and brooding. His own mate had lashed out at him, and his beast was feeling the repercussions of her harsh actions. He felt scorned and angered that she was keeping something from him, but conflicted over delving into her head on his own to find the information she withheld. Growling loudly, he shoved himself out of his chair and began to pace about the room, worry over his mate and his own pride eating at him. He stopped moving at a gentle but sharp knock at his door, his growls stilling in his throat as he smirked. The culprit didn’t even wait for permission to enter.

“You’re making her antsy with your incessant growling and brooding. Stop it,” Mika scoffed in a near monotone.

“Is that the only reason you crawled out of your pit? If so, then shut it. I won’t take orders from either of you,” Alucard spat in answer, moving briskly towards the door to see his queen. A force stopped him, and his eyes widened a tad at realizing it was Mika using his magic. The boy had certainly grown skilled over the last years…

“Save your pridefulness for someone else, No Life King. Miss Mina just discovered her Sire is  _ alive. _ She’ll talk when she’s finished processing that herself,” the mage grumbled, his words followed by a loud yawn, “I don’t have time to be playing referee to your pathetic quarreling. Now shut up before you two give me a headache.” He left after that, scratching the back of his head with a tired and certainly annoyed expression on his face. Alucard could only watch even after the mage was gone from his sight, the information still settling into his brain. Moving without thinking, he stormed through the halls of the lowest levels of the Hellsing organization until he was shoving open the door to his queen’s rooms, ignoring the way his Childe jumped to her feet at the intrusion and keeping his stormy red eyes locked on his mate. He practically saw the tears waiting to fall in her eyes, and with a silent command to the Police Girl to leave the room, he stalked towards Aislinn and dragged her towards him, his hands cupping her face when she was close enough and searched her gaze for her distress. He was unsettled at her onslaught of emotions and the fact he hadn’t the faintest idea how to calm her. He didn’t say a word until the door clicked shut.

“What did he say to you?” he breathed, his voice already holding the tones of a growl. She blinked at him, attempting to tear her gaze away but he wasn’t letting her.

“He...He knows what’s coming,” she started, her breath hitching. Her mind had finally caught up with everything that had happened, “the war. What will happen to us. He...said the little Puisin has a gift…” she added, her brows furrowing in thought.

“What gift?”

“He didn’t say…” she muttered, her gaze dropping until he growled at her to move it back. Her eyes remained locked on his for a moment longer before she sighed, letting her eyes closed as she leaned towards him, her hands rising to holding his, still pressed to her cheeks. His hands dropped as she surrendered to him, like she always would, and his arms instead settled around her waist. A light giggle made him look back down at her with a raised brow, but her face was hidden against his chest.

“I think your impatience will eventually win out,” she started, her own arms curling around his midsection until her hands were nestled against the center of his back, “he said she’ll drink. Eventually. There’s hope for the kitten yet,” she laughed, nuzzling further against him. Now, she just felt tired. Being up all day from the original activities, the playing with that cocky little brat, to learning of her Sire’s actual existence had been utterly draining. At least she was a little grateful to Seras for not chatting her ear off while she digested the newest information. She felt the man in her arms release a sigh, his fingers dragging down her spine before he hefted her from the ground and carried her from her chair and to their bed. She bristled for only a moment, slightly offended his mind was so focussed on sex already, but she settled when he growled at catching her thoughts, merely settling by her side, his eyes never leaving her. He wasn’t showing it, but he was just as tired. It had been ages since he had stayed up as long as he did, and now it was time for some much needed rest. She huddled closer to him as he dragged the blanket over them both, still watching her as she allowed her body to relax enough for slumber. A grin began to form on his face once she was sleeping, his hand stroking her back in soothing circles. They would have much to prepare for in the upcoming weeks. And he would be a damned liar if the promised bloodshed ahead didn’t excite him. He quelled his thoughts when she smacked him lightly, chuckling softly as he instead dragged her closer and allowed his mind to shut down for his own slumber.

. . .

It took only three days for the funeral arrangements to be properly made for the casualties of the Valentine Brother’s attack, another one to hold the ceremonies, and only one more for the Hellsing Organization to find replacement reinforcements. The eldest members at Integra’s disposal were waiting in the shadows far below for the briefing of these “Wild Geese”. It was clear from the buzzing murmurs of the large group of mercenaries that they were starting to grow...anxious, to say the least.

“What’s all this then, Captain Bernadette?” one man asked, his gaze fixing on the hatted apparent leader of the group.

“What’s  _ what? _ ” the Captain countered, his accent thick as he glanced over his shoulder at the one who had spoken.

“Something about us having to be guards or something?” another merc chimed in, a large scar on his face over his eye. Aislinn grinned as she eavesdropped, holding a finger up to shush her mate when he tried asking what was happening.

“Are we some rich bloke’s personal army?” a third echoed.

“No, and try not to let this  _ spook _ you,” Bernadette hummed, still keeping his eyes on the door, waiting for the one who had hired them in the first place, “our job this time...is to kill off  _ monsters! _ ” His answer was met with a chorus of laughter and jibes that he was yanking their chains.

“ _ It’s true _ ,” a commanding and feminine voice interrupted, ultimately silencing any laughter as all eyes fell to the platinum blonde woman now standing in the doorway with shock in their eyes, “your enemies are blood sucking, ageless, immortal vampires. We carry garlic and holy water, drive wooden stakes into their hearts, and cut their heads off. Then we burn their corpses and scatter their ashes at a crossroad.  _ That is how we work. _ Read Bram Stoker for more details.”

“You must be  _ barmy!! _ ” One mercenary shouted, a grin of disbelief in his eyes as he accused the Hellsing head, “there’s  _ no way _ vampires exist in this world…”

“You simply don’t know.  _ No, _ to be more accurate, you simply have not been  _ informed, _ ” Integra hummed, not the least bit slighted by the insult to her mental state, “this organization was formed one hundred years ago. We have conducted our operations beneath an unsuspecting populace as an instrument in the war against vampires,” she sighed softly there, her arm extending to point off to the side, “it’s hard to understand no matter how I say it, so behold.  _ That _ , is your enemy. A vampire.” The shocked gasps and questions came to a screeching halt as all eyes fell to the blue eyed girl standing a bit awkwardly to the side, a near pout on her face as she awaited instructions from her master, knowing full well her prayers for a replacement were going completely ignored by all three of her masters. The captain was the first to approach, confusion clear in his showing eye as he looked the small statured woman up and down.

“You’re... _ a vampire? _ ” he asked with heavy disbelief, his eye narrowing to a squint as though trying to figure out how this perfectly human looking girl could be the monster they were being hired to battle.

“Uh...yeah...something of the sort…” Seras muttered with a nervous laugh, her lips pulling back a bit in the attempt of a smile and showing only a hint of her baby fangs. Barely held in snickers began to fill the room. No one believed this slip of a girl could possibly be some monster, “...I knew they’d laugh at me,” the Fledgling muttered, wandering back to Integra’s side with a downtrodden expression, her human master’s own face utterly deadpanned, as though she had been expecting it.

“And laugh they do.”

“Shouldn’t Master or Mistress be here with me?” the girl whined, the laughter now boisterous.

“ _ He _ wouldn’t rest until they were all dead,” Integra started, though she did scrunch her brow for a brief moment in thought. Alucard would slaughter them for sure, but Aislinn…

“My ears are burning,” the woman in question cooed as her pale hands slipped around Seras’s shoulders, pressing her full body behind the startled girl as though greeting a lover. A pleasant giggle bubbled to the surface as the Childe shrieked in shock, the laughter dying out instantly, and the Captain was the first to shout out his confusion.

“ _ Merde!! _ She came out of ze fucking  _ shadows!! _ ” he blanched, nearly tripping over his chair in his scramble backwards from the much more frightening female. He froze like a deer caught in the headlights as soon as her blood red eyes fell on him, as though she was looking at his very soul. It left him paralyzed, until he watched her grin.

“They don’t really seem like much…” she purred, slipping away from the blonde and venturing slowly towards the leader of the Wild Geese. She could feel the lusty gazes of the rest of the mercenaries, which was understandable considering her attire; it was a sheer black gown, a slit on each side extending to her hips and a plunging neckline that left little to the imagination in terms of her physique. She came to a stop as her hands rested on the stranger’s chest, her breath coming out in a slow sigh after breathing in his scent. A smirk tugged on her lips as she felt his pulse quicken, not having to look to know his hands were simply hovering in the air, as though debating whether he should touch her or not.

His decision was made for him.

“ _ Touch her and I’ll skin you alive, _ ” a deep baritone growled harshly through the room, all eyes now turning towards the red clad male melting through the wall, his expression unreadable but his eyes, showing over the edges of his glasses, were burning with his malice. Screams of shock and fear were now the reigning sound as the mercs took in the real, genuine article. Bernadette was frozen in place, his hand still hovering in the air as the female remained right where she was. A low growl from the male made her withdraw, a smirk on her face as she sauntered towards him, dragged him down easily by the lapels of his coat, and bit his throat as she tugged away the collar of his shirt. Despite the far more intimate than it should be situation, one that only the Captain seemed to realize  _ was _ an act of intimacy judging from the blush starting to appear on his face, the crowd was a shivering mess, enough that Alucard scoffed at them, his arms curled around his bride.

“Not much in the way of  _ guts _ ,” the vampire hummed, his beast calming at having his queen back where she belonged, “will they be of any use to us?”

“ _ Alucard!! Miss Mina!!” _ a voice hollered before Walter made an appearance, his breathing only slightly labored from trying to chase down the two troublemakers, “my humble apologies, my lady. I tried to stop them…”

“These Geese will be guarding our beds,” Aislinn cooed, finally dislodging herself from her mate and leveling the soldiers with a glowing red gaze filled with mirth and...curiosity, “we wanted to see just what sort of men they really were. I dare say, they have...potential,” she added, her gaze drifting to Bernadette briefly. Her smirk broadened as he blinked at her, confusion muddling his expression.

“That aside, my lady,” Walter interrupted, drawing his master’s attention and finding a small smirk on his aged face, “this was sent to us,” he continued, thrusting a sealed envelope in her direction.

“A letter…?” she mumbled, her brows stitching together as she took the parchment from the butler.

“Notice the sender, if you would,” he hummed, the smirk tugging just a tad wider at her shocked expression that was quickly replaced with intense annoyance, “yes.”

“Vatican Section XIII... _ The Iscariot Agency!?” _

. . .

“Must you drag me out of my rooms for  _ this? _ I already know about the birds,” A very tired and very annoyed Mika groaned as Aislinn half dragged him by the arm out of the basements and upstairs to where the Wild Geese were in the middle of settling in - still. It had been only a day after their debriefing with Integra, and most were still bickering over who got which bunk.

“If you know about them already then you might as well say hello. I would prefer they know you’re here before rumors spread that the manor is haunted with how often you skulk about,” she chided. Mika groaned in reply, dreading every step closer towards the soldiers’ wing. Seras was dead asleep, considering how late in the morning it was, but Aislinn was still up and about mainly because Alucard was with Integra while they met with the vatican over who these Millenium folks were. She had barely turned the corner leading down the hall when she was bombarded with noise; these Geese certainly were a  _ lively _ bunch. Shushing Mika when he attempted to argue again, she pressed herself to the wall and listened in on their conversation. She had to slap a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing at realizing they were talking about the three resident vampires.

“That red dressed one is one scary fucker, ain’t he!” One called, earning nervous laughter as they recalled the events of the debriefing.

“That woman though! Lord, what I wouldn’t give to have a go with  _ her!” _ That seemed to break the tension, the laughter this time more boisterous.

“Ah, which one though? The blonde or the raven haired one?”

“Why not both-- _ BLOODY HELL!!” _ The merc who had made the vile suggestion screamed, a hand slapping over his chest even as he scrambled backwards from his bunk. His reason for his screaming was the Irish woman in question had grown bored of listening in, and decided to make herself known; by appearing from the shadows on the man’s bunk. The first thing he had noticed were two glowing red eyes, and Aislinn finally let out laughter when he clutched at his heart and wheezed like she had given him a heart attack.

“You should have seen the look on your face! Ooooh, I wish I had a camera!” she giggled, wiping at her eyes as she slid from the bed and let bare feet touch the floors. Despite how frightening she had seemed at first appearances, her scaring the living daylights out of one of the new recruits as a prank seemed to relieve a heavy amount of the tension. She was still snickering even as a hand clapped on her soldier, her head rolling to the side to see Bernadette giggling himself.

“Zhat is what you get for thinking about sleeping with your coworkers!” he barked out, clutching at his stomach as another torrent of laughter peeled from him, “aaah,  _ ma chere, _ I think we will get along just fine. But, don’t you lot sleep during zhe day?” he questioned, turning his bright green eye onto her. She smirked, crossing her arms loosely over her chest.

“We do. Hence why Seras is out cold in the basements. I came for another reason,” she chirped, winking up at the captain before shrugging out of his grip and moving towards the door and poking her head around the frame to peer down the hall, “Oh Mik-- Hey! Get yer arse back here!” she hollered, the soldiers looking on in confusion, more so when she slipped into her old Irish brogue. She vanished around the corner, then a loud  _ thwak _ echoed in the hall, followed by a more masculine yelp of pain, before Aislinn returned with a big grin on her face.

“He’s as much a night owl as the rest of us, and I figured you should greet him before you feared the place haunted,” she hummed, yanking sharply on the arm in her grip and dragging her companion into the doorway, “this is Mika. I found him when he was a child during a mission,” she explained, reaching up and petting the man’s long black hair affectionately. The captain blinked at the interaction. It was different from how she acted with Alucard, that one clearly her lover. This one was different. Not quite mother to son, but close…

“ _ Ma chere _ , who is this man to you?” he finally asked, daring to step closer, even sizing the boy up and down.

“Mika? I found him when he was a boy. He reminded me of my brother,” she cooed, her arms wrapping around one of Mika’s as she practically purred. The mage rolled his eyes, but still reached up to pat her head. Pip nodded in understanding, leaning away from the pair.

“Can I go now? The birds know of me, I want to go back to my room…” he grumbled, trying to carefully remove his arm.

“To your room? Or to Integra?” Aislinn hummed. Pip slapped a hand over his mouth at Mika’s immediate blush, but the vampire queen was less subtle with her response, “oooh, don’t think for a second that I didn’t notice you making eyes at each other! Just remember you are as immortal as me and Seras and Alucard. I would hate to see your heart break when you learn you cannot keep her…” Their conversation trailed into silence as they left the room and down the hall, and the captain watched them leave in bewilderment. So, the boy wasn’t human either; now he was curious to what he really was. Shaking his head, he turned back to the rest of his team, clapping his hands once for emphasis.

“Alright! Finish setting up, we have training to get to, you dogs!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wait, are these guys FRENCH--
> 
> voila, we get to the mercs! and some explanation on what the alpha is doing there!  
> i am just loving this fic so far honestly. lemme know what you guys think!
> 
> comments are love, comments are life  
> bookmark if you love it so you can catch updates easier!


	9. So That's Where They're Hiding...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellsing belongs to Kohta Hirano.  
> Updates on Sundays!

_ “No! Left forward, then lunge! You are leaving your whole side exposed swinging about like that!” Aislinn snapped at a fourteen year old Integra Hellsing, the sound of her dulled sword swishing the air enunciating her instructions. The click of the girl’s tongue sounded as she rubbed her sore backside from where the vampire had slapped her. Her blue eyes swam with annoyance bordering on anger before she lunged forward with a shout. It cut off in a cry of shocked pain as Aislinn smacked her with the flat of her sword again. _

_ “Never attack from anger. That is what will get you in trouble,” the queen of vampires hissed, once again swinging her sword in a harsh downward motion, “your enemies will use your anger against you. It makes you forget, makes you careless, and that is how you wind up dead. Now, again; stances one through ten, then we will spar once more. On my count…” The lesson continued until Aislinn dictacted, and Integra collapsed in the center of the room with gasps for air. _

_ “You’ve done well. You’re learning. But you must control your temper,” the vampiress scolded, standing over the blonde adolescent, “you have me, and Alucard, and that makes you cocky. But understand we will not always be there.” Integra blinked at that, her brows furrowing as she sat up to stare at the woman. _

_ “Are you two not immortal vampires? Father said--” _

_ “Your father was not wise when it came to using his pets. He got cocky,” a booming voice interrupted, and the girl looked over to have her vision obscured in red, “More than once he called me his drug addiction; and adding  _ her _ to his employ made the addiction to use us even for the silliest things worse.” He paused, bending to offer a hand to his master and help her to her feet, “You must learn to be able to protect yourself. I will not bend my knee to a weak human…” _

. . .

“You’re still awake?” A calm voice asked the blonde twenty-two year old woman, causing her head to swivel to the source. She was once again struck by the intensity of his blue eyes, and quickly tore her gaze away as the color began to mold like oil in water.

“Not still. I had a dream of when Aislinn was still teaching me to fight with a sword,” Integra chuckled softly, the sound catching in her throat as a warm hand touched the center of her back. She dared to peek back over at Mika, but his gaze was directed outside, a small smirk on his face.

“They’re certainly the rambunctious bunch, those Geese,” he mused softly. He blinked as something bumped against his chest, eyes widening softly to see it was the Hellsing’s head that had fallen against him. He relaxed after a pause, his gaze moving back outside, only to venture back to the mortal woman at her next words.

“My pets think a war is coming. And with the information provided to us by Iscariot I am not inclined to disagree…” she breathed, a slight tremor in her voice. Mika smirked, his hands shifting to settle on her shoulders.

“War  _ is _ coming, and like any other figurehead you will need to make some difficult decisions,” he started, palms smoothing down her arms before clasping both her hands, “but never forget what those two have taught you. We both know Aislinn beat those lessons into your head knowing you were fully capable of handling them. Now you are master to three vampires,” he paused there, expression going blank, “...Maybe more like two and a half, but regardless I think you can handle what is to come,” he finished after, bringing Integra’s hands up to place a kiss on the back of each, stifling the smirk as a pretty blush rose to her face. Hellsing head or not, she was still a woman. Both turned their attentions back to the training grounds until Integra began to nod off, the mage easily hefting her from the ground to carry her to bed.

. . .

“You’re up considerably late, old friend,” a gentle voice cooed, causing the aged butler to swivel his head around to eye the two oldest resident vampires. Aislinn was reclined in the chair with her king by her side, smirks on both their faces. He chuckled, rolling his eyes as he jerked his head in the direction of his source of unrest.

“Well, with all  _ that _ going on outside…” he mumbled, shaking his head before looking back at the pair.

“Is Integra asleep?” Alucard asked, knowing full well whether she wasn’t, however brief her conscious state was. He also knew Mika was with her, but ignored it. If anything he would tease them about it later…

“She turned in just a bit ago,” Walter responded, his expression turning serious after, “have you heard? Both of you?”

“ _ Yes, we have, _ ” Aislinn was the one to respond this time, her grin broadening but malice clear in her eyes. She knew this had something to do with that damned cat. Now she wished she had killed it when she had the chance.

“To think that  _ Nazis _ are involved...that a spectre from  _ more _ than half a century ago would rear its head…” the butler mused, a scowl managing to appear on his face. Even after the mission thirty years ago, there always seemed to be survivors…

“Hunh. Somehow I had a  _ feeling _ it was them,” the No-Life King uttered, adjusting the hat on his head, ignoring the smack to his arm; Aislinn knew he had far more than a feeling, “I’ve  _ experienced _ this sensation, this dim sense, before.”

“Ho? And why would that be?” Walter chuckled, raising a brow at the other male.

“Why?  _ You _ ask ‘why?’  _ Angel of Death? _ ” Aislinn chimed in, pushing herself to her feet and pacing towards the butler with a mad look in her eyes again, “there are only  _ three _ who’ve ever thought of trying to throw undead into actual combat before.  _ One,  _ is you all.  _ One _ is them. And  _ one _ is  **_him_ ** ,” she finished, jabbing her thumb over at Alucard and causing him to laugh.

“Don’t forget we’ve had to slaughter their meager little undead facilities  _ twice _ now. You and I slaughtered them the first time, and Aislinn danced with me in their blood the next. Did you  _ forget _ , Walter?” the male almost giggled, moving to stand beside his queen again, and grabbing her still raised hand once close enough. Walter hummed in thought, nodding his head slowly.

“...Yes. Yes, you’re right. I just remembered.”

“ _ This _ is why old age is such a menace,” Alucard mocked, tugging Aislinn closer as she snickered at Walter’s expense. He only chuckled with the two vampires, giving a nonchalant shrug.

“Hmph...Old age is something to enjoy for we  _ John Bulls _ ,” he hummed, his expression dampening again as he returned to the prior subject, “be that as it may, I suspect that we will fly the both of you as a group to South America with Miss Victoria soon. Not that we can place our full confidence in the  _ Vatican’s Iscariot _ , but the flow of information is  _ so slim _ , we have no other choice. One  _ often  _ hears rumors that remnants of the Nazi Party are  _ trying  _ to recuperate in South America, but  _ here _ is an organization that has done so much, and hidden it from us for so long. They’re no  _ half-baked _ lot, that much is certain. However…” he paused, clenching his fist as he scowled, “they have obviously taken to provoking us lately.”

“And I doubt anyone here is so soft as to just take it  _ lying down _ ,” Aislinn purred, giving the aged human a soft, almost sad smile, “and that’s why John Bull grows old and fades away…”

“I no longer wish for prosperity, lacking even so much as pride,” he chuckled in answer, shaking his head, “our three  _ essential personnel _ are you two and Seras. That would leave the newcomers in training outside?”

“They would only slow us down if we brought them. Leave them to handle liaison duty,” Aislinn scoffed, her gaze once again drifting outside.

“ _ Oh, come now, _ they seem to be doing  _ quite _ well for themselves. Although their  _ instructor _ is a source of worry…” Walter paused, his own eyes moving towards the training grounds below the window. It was clear even for the weaker eyes of the human butler that Seras was in the middle of an argument with the leader of the Wild Geese. There was only a brief pause in the troops excessive practice fire as Seras stepped forward with overconfidence, waiting only a moment before hefting her Harkonen into the air and firing three shots. An explosion followed as the “enemy vehicle” was set ablaze, and a victorious grin spread across the petite blonde’s face. Her victory was short lived as Pip only pointed out that she had eliminated the hostages as well as the enemy targets.

“I worry for our future,” Walter let out in a puff, Aislinn and Alucard only humming agreement, “oh yes, there was  _ something _ I meant to ask you both, as I know  _ you _ had a hand in the girl’s change to this life, Miss Mina…”

“What?” Both Midians asked in unison.

“ _ Why _ make her a  _ vampire? _ ” he started, his hands clasped behind his back as he faced the pair, “I know Miss Mina has no Childe of her own from her accounts, but that is awfully out of character for  _ you _ , Alucard.” His accusations were met with silence, Alucard already reaching into his coat pocket to fiddle with his glasses.

“Who can say?” he started, a far off look entering his gaze that snapped as his queen chuckled.

“It certainly was no whim. Not really. She chose this road all on her own,” she cooed, moving to sit down again and sweeping her skirts to the side, “how has her situation been  _ dealt with _ , by the way?”

“She was declared missing as of the Cheddar Village Incident.”

“Her family hasn’t said  _ anything?” _ Aislinn prodded, sitting up straighter in her seat.

“She...has none. She’s  _ orphaned, _ ” Walter responded solemnly, brows knitting as he glanced away from the pair. Alucard chuckled softly, still twiddling his glasses between his fingers.

“You don’t say. Well, that figures. She’s a far more  _ interesting  _ girl than she appears,” he purred, finally slipping the reflective lenses onto his face.

“She was in a  _ Hamlet of Death _ where her fellow officers and superiors kept changing into ghouls and annihilating as soon as they deployed,” the vampire queen chimed in, reclining again and crossing one leg over the other, her eyes holding a knowing look, “with a vampire trying to rape and kill her, it was like a hell at the bottom of a witch’s cauldron. What  _ did _ the girl choose to do in that situation?  _ Resignation _ is what kills people. Once they’ve  _ rejected _ resignation, humans gain the privilege of making humanity their footpath,” she hummed, elbows resting on the rests and her fingers steepling together.

“... _ Hm! _ Now all she needs to do is drink blood, eh?” Walter chuckled, raising a brow at the Sires of the Childe vampire in question.

“ _ She’ll drink, _ ” they both growled, the look in Aislinn’s eyes now accompanied by an equally knowledgeable smirk.

“I have sources. I  _ know _ she’ll drink…” she added as an afterthought. Walter hummed again, mind turning back to the original topic; hunting down the returned enemy. And with travel concerning Seras, there was no doubt that... _ complications _ might arise.

“By the way, how do you intend to get her to South America?” he finally asked, head tilting with his question as his mind tried to think of solutions on his own.

“She  _ still _ can’t cross the ocean in her present form,” Alucard scoffed, making his queen giggle.

“So, she still cannot... _ not even by plane..? _ ” Walter tried. The vampire he spoke to had crossed the ocean by ship, but...something was missing. He just couldn’t recall it…

“No chance,” Aislinn interjected, eyes narrowing behind her steepled fingers, “she’s something stuck in between human and vampire. Not quite either one. ‘ _ Dust, returns to dust’...” _ The sound of fast approaching steps caused all three heads to swivel towards the door, Walter mumbling about who could be making such a ruckus seconds before the door slammed open, and Seras came barreling in the room screaming for the butler.

“Ah, training is over then?” he only hummed in answer, his expression neutral.

“S-s-sex- _ sexual harassment!” _ she screeched, gesturing madly behind her as the leader of the recently acquired mercenaries strolled in casually, “that  _ weird _ mercenary commander was singing this  _ nasty _ cadence!!” she hollered. Aislinn raised a brow at the diddy the Frenchman was still singing as he drew closer to the gathering, hands still stuffed into his pockets as he pestered Seras, “ _ Great barmy pillock!!” _ she snapped, effectively shutting him up; but not removing the smirk on his face.

“Come now, puisín. There’s nothing wrong with a naughty limerick every now and again,” the oldest person in the room cooed, expression going blank as she recited her own little diddy, “‘there was a young soldier named Bates. Who danced the fandango on skates. But a fall on his cutlass, has rendered him nutless, and practically useless on dates’.” There was a tense silence before Pip burst out laughing, hard enough that he was clutching his stomach. Alucard was grinning madly, Walter was chuckling despite the soft dusting of pink on his face, and Seras was a mixture of completely mortified and a flustered blushing mess. The laughter was interrupted as Alucard gained Walter’s attention.

“Walter. It’s old fashioned, but I have an idea…” he purred, his grin broadening. Both Pip and Seras gave him confused glances that only worsened as his queen mirrored the expression.

“Very old, but it just might work…”

. . .

“What a  _ pain _ …” Integra groaned, making her way slowly down the hall towards the room where preparations to South America were still going on. It wasn’t much left despite the short amount of time, “So, how did you decide to transport the Police Girl?” she asked, her hands behind her back and a tired look on her face.

“Yes, about that,” Walter answered, albeit hesitantly. Integra raised a brow, letting out a hum as she came to a stop and pushed open the door. Already she could hear the wailing of the poor girl, revealed to be coming from the confines of a coffin, of which Alucard was seated upon casually, and Aislinn was straddling and trading inappropriate turn of phrases with the Bernadotte character, “we settled on using a coffin in the end.”

“ _ Noooooo!! Let me ooout!!” _ the girl cried, her cries going ignored by both her masters and the Wild Geese nailing her coffin lid shut.

“He bent it in double, and instead of coming, he-- oh! Good morning, my good girl!” Aislinn chirped. Integra was taken aback by both of the outfits her pets adorned. Instead of his red duster and hat, he was wearing a simple black suit with a wine red shirt beneath, an oddly designed tie around his neck, his hair slicked back but his usual glasses still on his face. His bride was dressed out of her bohemian wear and dresses, a suit similar to Alucard’s concealing her form, but her tie was loosened and it was very clear - judging from the amount of buttons she had undone - that she wasn’t wearing a bra. Her hair had been pulled back into a loose braid, and her normally bare feet were covered in wing-tipped high heels, but even those were mostly hidden by the loose material of her pant legs. A pair of glasses was perched on her own nose, the design similar to that of the one she called mate, but the color was a dark purple instead of copper red.

“I don’t see that getting through customs. Are you mad?” Integra groaned, staring with disbelieving eyes still trained on the coffin.

“There shan’t be any,” Walter interrupted, expression once again neutral.

“Why not?”

“Because it is a  _ smuggling vessel. _ ”

“ _ Nooooooo… _ ” Seras groaned. Everyone could hear she had at least stopped her struggling from inside the coffin, but she was still unhappy about being cooped up inside it. Integra’s expression turned even more incredulous.

“...Are you  _ certain _ about this?” she questioned with a harder edge to her tone, directing her attentions on her two original pets.

“We had to ship the firearms too, you know,” Alucard scoffed, reaching up to remove his glasses, “ _ and  _ our coffin.”

“Pip and I already loaded everything we could need into our shared sleep space, so...two birds with one stone, I suppose,” Aislinn echoed, still straddling the coffin but leaning back until she was propped up by her hands, causing her shoulders to hunch.

“It’z ze same smugglers  _ we _ always use. Long as we’re payin’ zem, we can rely on zem,” Pip hummed, pride in his tone at his usefulness in the situation.

“ _ LET ME OUUUUUUT!!” _ Seras screamed again, once more resorting to pounding on the lid.

“ _ Silence _ .” Both of her masters had growled it at the same time, Aislinn even emphasising the order by kicking the sides her heels had been pressed against. Not that she had really appreciated the sudden slight jostling during the girl’s tantrum either. With a whimper, the contained blonde fell silent, allowing her masters to return their attention back to Integra.

“That isn’t how either of you  _ usually _ dress,” she commented, expression cooling to a teasing smirk as both king and queen moved to stand, “And isn’t direct sunlight one of your  _ worst  _ enemies?”

“You can’t expect him to go on a ride dressed  _ like that _ . It would be like a giant neon sign saying ‘yes, hello! Come and kill us!’,” Aislinn scoffed, her own smirk tugging on her face, “besides, the sunlight no longer has a hold on us. It’s just...hmm.”

“Annoying?” Alucard ventured, tilting his head towards his mate.

“A little closer towards  _ loathsome _ , but annoying works.”

“Then you have only one order,” Integra hummed, her jaw hardening as her smirk broadened, “ _ search and destroy _ .” Both vampires grinned wickedly at the orders before bowing, eyes never leaving their human master.

“ _ Understood, my master… _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *guitar strum*  
> you'll find your happiness in riooooo~
> 
> ahem  
> i knoooow, kind of a shorter chapter but BOY and i excited for brazil!  
> except i'm almost caught up  
> whoops...
> 
> comments are love, comments are life.  
> lemme know what you love!  
> be sure to bookmark to keep up with the story better!


	10. Reacquainted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellsing belongs to Kohta Hirano.  
> Updates every Sunday!!

The van that would escort the three vampires and one human traveled in pleasant silence. A low growl halted the whimpers Seras began to produce as they began to load up the jet, but the process otherwise passed without a hitch, and in moments the plane was in the air and on the way to cross the ocean from England to South America. The three remaining conscious ones of the little group were seated in what could only be described as first class hospitality, Alucard and Aislinn still dressed in their suits, but Pip for the time remaining in his work clothes.

“Sooo,” Pip started, eyeballing the two highly threatening beings seated before him, “what exactly iz your...deal? I guess?” he pried, brows furrowing as he struggled for the right words.

“You mean our relationship?” Aislinn ventured with a smirk, raising the glass of wine in her hand to her lips and taking a sip, “nothing complicated, I assure you.”

“ _ This one _ I have chosen as my Queen. Far more than a simple Bride,” Alucard hummed, lifting his empty hand and gesturing for the woman towards him, “blood calls to blood, and likewise with power. I wouldn’t doubt she holds more power than myself.”

“Well well, the prideful Alucard admitting to a possible weakness?” she gasped, settling herself on his lap and pulling off his glasses, “you’re right to underestimate me. You are bound but I am strong enough to hold myself back. What does that tell you, monsieur Bernadotte?” she cooed, looking over her shoulder at the wide eyed Frenchman.

“ _ Merde _ . Zhat tells me you are definitely not a woman to be fucked with,” he laughed, albeit a bit breathlessly, “of course, I am curious to know what it is you two are capable of. Might be good to know what to watch out for. Plus, we still have another eleven hours to kill, non?” Both vampires chuckled at that remark.

_ I like him. He seems fun, _ Aislinn purred to her king, something in her brain sparking after,  _ might be a good match for our little puisín. _

_ Doubtful. That man is the furthest thing from a virgin. It would only end in misery for her. _

_...We’ll see. I have a feeling he’ll be part of the family, _ she breathed, words from her recently discovered Sire filtering in her head. She cleared her throat finally, shifting in her spot so she was facing Pip, and smirking to herself as she swiveled her hips in just the right way that she felt Alucard stiffen - in multiple ways.

“Most vampires have specific abilities that apply to only them, but commonly shared traits are phasing through walls, hypnosis, telepathy, to shift the form into mist or a denizen of the night, and increased speed and strength. Alucard and I share the ability to use shadows to our whim, but in different ways,” her words were interrupted by a low growl, Alucard’s hold tightening on her hip as he recalled the last time she had used that particular gift. Despite noticing the action, Pip pressed on. He rather liked this woman; not in a romantic aspect, but he felt like he had been friends with the Irish vampire for years.

“What sort of differences?” He waited in silence for Aislinn to answer, eye widening again at her words.

“...I can use them for many things, but my ‘gift’ is that I am able to kill any with them. Think of it as a parasite. As soon as the shadow enters the bloodstream, it will attack all vital areas, until reaching the heart. But it comes at a cost,” she paused again, scowling down at her glass, “I last used the ability thirty years ago, when I was originally employed by the Hellsing Agency by Integra’s father. I used it to kill my brother Thaddeus, and it resulted in me being practically dead for a week.”

“ _ Fuck _ ...Your own brother?”

“In title only,” Alucard interrupted, growling for an entirely different reason, “him and others taught her about her undead life, and all changed from considering her family to potential Bride. The one she killed happened to be... _ particularly troublesome. _ ”

“He was obsessed, you can say it,” she chuckled, swigging back the last of her wine, “he was an unstable vampire with a chaotic ability and his death was just. Draconis confirmed that for us...oh…” she breathed, eyes widening. He had also said there was a Judas among Hellsing. She never did get around to finding out who. Now she was curious again. Especially on if the betrayer was still there...

“Is zhis uuuh...Draconis another brother?” the merc commander pressed, eye narrowing as Aislinn gained a far off look. She snapped out of it at the question, a grin tugging back to her face.

“He is. Not the oldest of our kind alive, but close. He is able to manipulate the elements. I wouldn’t be surprised if he pops up during our trip. He does prefer warm climates,” the woman hummed, rising to her feet and starting to meander about the cabin space.

“Really? Is zhat...odd, for you lot?” he asked, leaning over to watch Aislinn retrieve something stronger than wine, “ _ oh, mon dieu,  _ a woman after my heart. Whiskey,  _ ma chere?” _

“Irishman, through and through,” she called, lifting her glass in a toast as she moved to sit down again, “and yes, it can be...uncommon, being in climates where there is more day than night, but he was born in a warm place and misses it. He’ll be there if he has nothing more to do with his time.”

“Fortunately he’ll have the courtesy of making his presence known before dropping by if he is indeed there,” Alucard growled, dragging Aislinn back across his lap to keep her close. He respected the man for teaching his queen about her vampiric nature when she was thought Sireless, but his respect ended there, strictly because he had once staked a claim on her. Sensing his displeasure at a possible encounter, her hand moved to pat his forearm, a low growl bordering on a purr vibrating in her throat.

“I would watch myself around him, Pip. He’ll fuck you if given the opportunity,” she chimed, a wicked smirk stretching across her face and breaking into a wide grin as the human nearly choked on his drink, “so, I’ve told you about me, what about yourself? How did you wind up in the gun for hire business?”

“Aah, I figured you would ask,” he sighed, his voice still raspy from his coughing fit, “it was my  _ grandpére _ . He was a merc, and I followed him into zhe business. Not for many years, mind. Zhis job is no place for children,  _ oui? _ ” he hummed, giving a small shrug before shoving himself to his feet, his arms stretching out in front of him as he was too tall for the smaller cabin space to stretch fully, “well, I’m going to change and get some sleep. I assume you two will be up?”

“We won’t turn you into a snack if that’s what concerns you,” Aislinn giggled, the sound cutting off in a pleasured gasp as Alucard pressed his hips further against her backside. She quickly responded by smacking his arm, a small blush flaring to life across her cheeks. She nonetheless snickered when Pip rolled his eyes, muttering about needy vampires in French as he moved to go change. A thought did pass through her head, but Alucard let loose a low growl before she could even voice the idea.

“ _ Absolutely not. _ ”

“Oh come on, I know you’re possessive but he’ll be dying for the experience,” she countered, a small whine buzzing in her throat but not matching her devious grin, “I’ll even let you have him first. He certainly wouldn’t mind being bottom with  _ you _ ,” she pressed, pushing herself to her feet and twisting easily on the balls of her feet to face him and settle right back on his lap, her arms looping around his neck, “if we’re going to run into him we might as well have a bit of fun with him. He  _ has _ proven to be a good ally as well…” She went quiet, letting him mull over her words with a blank expression on his face. Finally he let out a sigh, shaking his head slowly, but not in denial. It was out of utter exasperation.

“You can be exhausting,” he grumbled, hands landing on her hips and dragging her further forward until her chest was flush to his. She giggled in delight, moving her hands in front of her to clap like an excited child before her fingers tangled into his hair again, lips pressing quickly to his.

“Believe me, you’ll have fun. If he doesn’t make sure of it then I will,” the vampiress cooed, moving to nuzzle his throat only for him to capture her mouth with a twist of his head. She moaned at the contact, fingers moving away from his hair to wrap her arms fully around his neck and shoulders. His hands rolled her hips forward, grinding up against her covered core and eliciting another needy moan from her. His mouth ventured down from her lips to her throat, fangs scraping against her pale flesh before piercing it, shuddering at her pleasured gasp as he guzzled down her precious blood. A hissed curse in French did nothing to stop his actions, but a growled laugh buzzed in his throat as he continued to drink despite the audience. His hands even began to wander, gloved fingers grabbing at her backside before one flowed up her side to fondle one of her breasts, his fangs sliding free from her throat to instead pierce the widely exposed mound of flesh. Her arms curled tighter around his head, pressing his fangs deeper and making her whimper at the combination of pain and pleasure. Aislinn’s body curled around Alucard as he continued to feed, her fingers soon digging into his hair to wrench his head back, exposing his throat for her own fangs to pierce. He only hummed his content, encircling his arms around her torso tightly and keeping their bodies flush together.

“This is commonplace for mated pairs, Frenchman,” the male Midian purred, “ _ this one _ is far more than a simple Bride to me, and if what comes to pass what she thinks will, then I would get used to such actions. The Police Girl is shy but her demon is ravenous,” he started laughing at that, a choked moan sounding from his Queen as she huffed out her own laughter. Her fangs slipped free from his throat to level Pip with her gaze, giggling at his dumbfounded and blushing face.

“Relax. It is either inherent or grows with time, but vampires enjoy pain with their pleasure. We just happen to be a...extreme case,” she chortled, licking a drop of blood from her lips before moving to stand, a pleased moan leaving her as she stretched out her entire body, “I think a nap is in order. Rest well, Pip. Be sure you’re in your proper outfit  _ before _ we land,” she warned, venturing further to the back of the plane where she could better lay down to rest. The merc scoffed, brushing away his earlier shock at finding the two vampires so intimately entwined and the arousing thoughts of imagining Seras doing the same to  _ him _ before answering.

“I hate wearing zhe damn thing, but I have a suit to change into, at least until we get to zhe hotel,” he hummed, waving off her chastising words and plopping himself back into his original seat. Aislinn giggled, dragging a blanket over her body until it was reaching her chin before settling for sleep. Alucard watched in silence, a smirk on his face all the while. He couldn’t help thinking that if his Queen was right, and if Pip  _ would _ become a member of their Bloodline, he would make a wonderful addition and partner for his stubborn Childe…

. . .

“Well. I stand corrected. You clean up rather nicely,  _ mon amie _ ,” the female Midian cooed with her eyes widened in pleasant surprise. She had woken up only a few minutes before they would begin to land in Rio, finding Pip gone to change into his hated “monkey suit”. He rolled his showing eye at her, busy with redoing his braid so his hair looked less out of control.

“As soon as I am checked into my hotel I am changing. Zhese things are too stuffy,” he grumbled, flicking his finished braid over his shoulder and reclining back in his seat. Aislinn hummed, grinning broadly as she worked to brush out her own hair, but allowing the locks to hang loose. Her and Alucard had remained in the attire they had departed Hellsing in, though the male now sported a white overcoat with his black suit. Aislinn suddenly shot upright, halting her brushing entirely and turning her gaze to the window as they began to descend. A grin soon spread to her face as she looked over at a now rather annoyed partner, looking like a child who just had his toy taken from him. Pip raised a brow, but never got the chance to question it as the tires hit the ground. The woman was practically bouncing in her seat as she waited for the vehicle to come to a stop, obviously the first one out the door and down the steps to collide with the one who was standing there waiting for the trio to arrive.

The Frenchman gawked at the sight before him. He was secure enough in his sexuality that he could very easily claim that this was the most beautiful man he had ever laid eyes on. Long white hair was pulled back into a loose braid, blood red eyes practically glowing beneath equally white eyelashes, and his face looked like it was cut from marble from the precise angles and pale skin. He immediately stiffened as those eyes fell on him, able to view the human over the top of Aislinn’s head. A smirk immediately set on the stranger’s face before the woman still in his arms smacked his back, leading him to chuckle. Shaking his head, Pip made his way out of the plane after Alucard, standing beside the three vampires as their luggage - normal and otherwise - was unloaded.

“Are you quite sure I can’t play with him?” the white haired male asked, his gaze still locked onto Pip. The way he had uttered the words brought a blush to the merc’s face, very aware of what he meant by “play”.

“He is off limits, Draconis,” Alucard chuckled, raising a brow at the Elder after, “but my Queen does have a proposition for you.”

“Oh?” he hummed, finally moving his gaze from Pip and staring down at Aislinn. She merely stared at him with a raised brow of her own and a cheeky smirk on her face, “...Oh. Oh! Well! If  _ he’s _ fine with...ahem, that answers that then. I must say I wasn’t expecting such a surprise,” he giggled, feeling insanely giddy at what his little lamb was suggesting, having heard everything in her head. Immediately he had his arms looping around the woman’s shoulders, and her mate’s midsection, “well, let’s not dawdle, I am very keen to try the both of you at least twice before the night starts,” he purred, attempting to rush them to their awaiting vehicle. Aislinn rolled her eyes, ducking out from under Draconis’s hold to retreat back to the coffins. They  _ did _ have another vampire still snoozing away, after all.

“I’ll worry about zhis,  _ ma cher _ ,” Pip chuckled, attempting to wave the woman off before she could even open her mouth for instructions. She only growled instead, smacking him on the chest and ordering about the humans anyway on what to do and where they needed to go. And that despite the “luggage” there was fragile cargo inside. She would wake Seras up in the van. Once everything was loaded, she was the last to board the vehicle, kicking open the coffin lid despite the nails there, and Seras’s bright blue eyes immediately snapped open to stare up at her mistress with dumbfoundedness.

“M...Mistress..?” she mumbled, blinking once in confusion, and letting out a startled squeak as the white haired male popped up over the coffin to peer down at the blonde.

“Oh, my my! She’s still so very young, little lamb. Her eyes haven’t even changed yet,” he mused, drawing his face closer to study the cowering Police Girl.

“That is only because she refuses to drink,” Alucard spat from his spot in one if the seats, his arms crossed as he now glared at his Childe. Draconis scoffed, a small frown tugging on his face before he stood up straight.

“She will. How many times has she snapped?” he asked, directing the question at her master’s but still watching her like a hawk.

“To my recollection? Twice now. Once with Anderson, the second, from Walter’s accounts, when the Valentine brothers attacked the estate,” Aislinn answered, reaching into the coffin and tugging Seras to her feet, “Puisín, this is a friend of mine, Draconis. Him and two others helped raise me when I thought my Sire dead--” her sentence cut short then, her head whipping around to stare at her old friend with wide eyes, “my Gods, I completely forgot to inform you. I found my true Sire.”

“You mean it wasn’t the Alpha’s whelp?” he blinked, brows furrowing in confusion. He was silent, lips pursed together as the two eldest in the vehicle had a stare off before his brows shot up, jaw going slack, “you’re kidding…”

“I’m not. Apparently my will was enough; he just gave me the final push,” she answered, moving to sit on the edge of Seras’s coffin, “he approached me on his own after the Valentine incident. He knows war is coming.”

“He’s not getting involved, is he?” Draconis hissed. It didn’t matter which side he was on; the opposition would lose.

“Thankfully not. He merely warned me war was inevitable.” Draconis nodded at Aislinn’s words, a bit relieved for the news. The last thing anyone needed was for  _ him _ to get involved; it was bad enough Alucard and Aislinn were already. Everyone’s head perked up as the van rolled to a stop, the eldest female grinning before moving to open the van doors. They had arrived at their hotel.

. . .

“Bloody  _ bourgeois!!” _ Pip hollered, throwing his hands in the air at his exasperation at seeing the room Aislinn, Alucard, and now Draconis would be staying in, “meanwhile I get stuck with a bloody hovel on zhe edge of town!”

“Cheap motels have their advantages,” Aislinn merely chimed, already doing away with her jacket and shoes.

“ _ Is zhat soooo?” _ The Frenchman drawled, understanding the woman’s implications  _ quite _ clearly. The three vampires the suite was meant for only smirked in answer, Aislinn situating herself on the sofa with her arms stretched across the back.

“Being ‘bloody bourgeois’ pays off when you get to be our age. I’m just surprised Integra allowed her own finances be used for this room. Arthur had wanted to hole us up in a hovel himself until I stepped in,” she sighed, her head tilting back as Alucard snaked his hands over her jaw and down her throat to rest on her shoulders.

“How old are you to be talking like zat?” Pip scoffed, showing eye narrowing on the female. She scoffed in return, but kept her head where it was.

“You’re not supposed to ask a lady her age,” she huffed at him, “but I suppose I could tell you. I’m two thousand, three hundred, forty one years old.”

“I’ve got her beat,” Draconis interjected, plopping onto the sofa beside her, “five thousand, eight hundred, ninety seven. The Alpha is even older than that. He was born like any other human but his vampiric blood did not awaken until he was fourteen.”

“Puberty? Is that possible?” Seras grumbled. As far as she was concerned vampires couldn’t breed like that. Draconis nodded in answer, but still chuckled, catching her train of thought.

“His mother was human, but his human father claimed he was born of a demon. His first kill was of the woman who bore him, his next of the father who shunned his existence. He has been roaming the earth as a vampire ever since, and I was the first he changed.” Aislinn finally whipped her head up to stare at Draconis at his explanation, her eyes wide in shock.

“How much do you know of the Alpha?” she breathed, still staring at him. He chuckled.

“Enough. He and those he himself created have the gift to Turn anyone, virgin or not. It is his right to as Alpha,” his gaze turned downward after that, a far off, almost sad, look entering those crimson orbs, “I imagine he would have been incredibly lonely otherwise.” Everyone went silent, the tension in the room getting thicker until Pip broke it with an exaggerated groan while he stretched.

“Well, I am going to get checked into my hovel with zhe Police Girl,” he hummed, his emerald gaze shifting towards Seras afterwards and causing the petite blonde to stiffen, a blush already starting to dust her cheeks. Aislinn smirked, wagging her brows at the pair and making her Childe’s blush worsen.

“Enjoy yourselves. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” she purred, waving the pair off. The two male vampires at her side immediately turned to give her dual incredulous looks, “...what?”

“We both know there’s a very short list of things you wouldn’t do,” Alucard huffed, raising a brow at her. She only rolled her eyes in answer, waving the retreating pair off.

_ Be careful, puisín. We don’t know when they’ll attack, _ she added to the girl as an afterthought, the younger vampire jolting at the unexpected words but nodding once with a serious look on her face. The pair left quickly after that, and Aislinn let her head roll back again, her eyes slipping shut until realising she was alone on the sofa. Blinking her eyes open, she twisted her head around the room until finding Alucard and Draconis leaning against the doorframe of the bedroom, smirks on their faces before each extended a hand to her, silently beckoning her over. She grinned, pushing herself to her feet and taking their hands once she was close enough. The doors sealed shut behind her as they dragged her inside, Alucard bending to press his lips to hers as Draconis tugged down her shirt collar to access her throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaaaaay, draco is back! i missed him  
> and we get some much delayed legit smut in the next chapter so yay!  
> just a note that that is your only warning  
> that's a lie, i'll make another for the chapter next week ahahahaa  
> hoo boy
> 
> comments are love, comments are life  
> bookmark if you love it so you can stay up to date better!


	11. Always Room for Experimentation*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellsing belongs to Kohta Hirano  
> Updates every Sunday!
> 
> WARNING: 18+ content ahead!!

Needy moans and growls left the three vampires as their clothing was shed aside, the articles ending up in careless piles leading to the bed. Aislinn was the first to fall onto the large surface, her lips still locked with her King’s until he pulled back enough to shift further onto the surface. She crawled closer towards him, eyes heavy lidded with a smirk on her face, her hands moving to his stomach when she was close enough, until a small chuckle made her pause to look over her shoulder. Draconis had his lips against her back, his hand looping around to press against her tummy, fingers spanning over her skin to skim where the waistband of her underwear  _ would _ have been.

“Two-thousand years and still commando?” he hummed, eyes lifting to her face. She rolled her eyes, facing forward again to drag her fingers teasingly up Alucard’s chest to his shoulders, pausing to allow the glint of wickedness in her eyes to be seen by him before she dragged sharpened claws downwards sharply. The scent of his blood filled the air as a lusty growl ripped from him, even as his skin healed almost immediately, but not before he felt the sting of her tongue on the wounds as she lapped away the spilled crimson. She followed the trail of her claws until reaching his stiff cock, a small moan sounding from her as her tongue dragged along the appendage. The wet muscle swirled around the crown before her lips sealed around it, her head sinking down the engorged length. Her nails dug into his hips as he thrust upwards in an attempt to keep him still, knowing full well it spurred him on. A shocked moan left her at the touch to her moistened folds, soon melting into the touch as she continued pleasuring her king. A shiver coursed down her spine at the tones of his growls, her hips wriggling as she felt his lust in their bond, the emotions playing off each other.

Until she was suddenly dragged off.

A whine of protest dissipated into shocked laughter as Draconis took her place, shocking the other two Midians entirely with his forward actions. Still giggling, Aislinn moved higher, hands molding to Alucard’s jaw and pressing her lips to his in a heated kiss, her moans swallowed by his growls as he was brought back up to a fever pitch. Her tongue dragged against his fangs, his hands moving to clutch at her body as her blood spilling fueled his desire, greedily drinking in her life essence as his hips jerked. A low groan escaped him as he stilled, spilling his load down the other male’s throat. He shuddered as Draconis hummed his delight, tongue gliding along the still hard shaft as he drank down the youngest vampire’s cum. His head lifted with a  _ pop _ , glowing red eyes settling on the pair as he moved to fold his arms on Alucard’s stomach, his chin resting on his folded limbs as he grinned at the pair.

“Well, as fun as  _ that _ was, I think I should taste the Queen as well, hmm?” he purred, almost bursting out laughing as Aislinn managed to blush.

“That is odd hearing you say when it pertains to myself,” the woman mumbled, untangling herself from her mate and leveling the older male with her gaze. He laughed, moving to sit up and settle on his haunches as Alucard moved her in front of him, his lips falling to her shoulder and neck, adequately setting her mind back on the original intent of inviting Draconis here. Her head rolled back as her eyes closed, a soft moan escaping her that changed into a pleasured gasp as her legs were spread, warm hands pressed to her thighs to keep them that way until one moved to tease at her dripping folds, drawing forth more of her sweet nectar as fangs punctured the skin on her chest. She keened, body arching further into the fangs that retreated too quickly only to be followed by another bite to the opposite globe. He left a trail of small bites down her tummy and hips until he was level with her dripping folds, his hand moving away to keep her thighs apart as he moved forward and dragged his tongue along them, unable to suppress a moan at the taste. Alucard’s grip on her tightened as she started squirming, her hips snapping at the new torrent of pleasure being wrought from her being. The wet muscle lapped at her greedily before delving inside, drinking down the juices that spilled at the action. A loud moan was drawn from her as he focussed attentions on her clit, one hand moving from her trembling thigh to delve a single digit back inside her, stroking along her inner walls and easily finding the one spot that made her writhe. His attention was drawn from pleasuring her as a bubbling, breathy laugh escaped her.

“What’s so funny?” Draconis purred, looking up at Aislinn from between her legs. She let out another breathless laugh at the question, her grip tightening on Alucard’s arms as she wriggled in her spot again.

“Little puisín found out about her room and tried to ask if we knew. You just happened to be keeping me  _ very _ distracted at the time,” she cooed, her words cutting off with a sharp gasp as his finger twisted in her again. Her hand latched onto his hair as he bent back down with a chuckle, tongue laving over her dripping core and growling at the taste again. Her hips jerked at the vibrations, a low moan tearing from her throat. A low growl from Alucard made her tilt her head backwards, his lips pressing roughly to hers as soon as he could reach. His fingers continued to tease the rest of her body, bringing her back up to a fever pitch until the scent of his blood filled the room from her claws digging into his flesh. She broke the kiss with a loud cry as she came, the muscles in her thighs twitching but unable to move as Draconis held her legs apart while greedily drinking her juices. A rush of air left her as he sat up, licking away the remnants of her orgasm from his lips.

“Hmm...I understand why he’s so covetous of you,” he purred after, leaning back down to nip at her stomach and making her giggle. Alucard laughed, pushing her forward until she was on her hands and knees over their extra bed partner, relishing in her moan of delight as he dragged the head of his cock across the lips of her sex, teasing her until she was whimpering for his penetration.

“I’m so covetous of my Queen because she can give me what I desire in spades. But it is  _ fun _ to watch her come undone so  _ easily _ ,” he growled, emphasising the last word by thrusting forward sharply. She cried out at the sudden fullness of her core, arms shaking to the point she dropped until her head was pressed against Draconis’s stomach. He hummed in answer, gaze locked onto the woman as she moaned with every thrust, his hand moving to stroke her raven colored hair.

“I see what you mean. Is she normally vocal?” he asked, gaze flitting briefly towards Alucard’s face. He bit his lip to hold his laughter as the youngest of the bunch gave a quick smack to Aislinn’s backside, making her body jolt as she gave a sharp cry of surprise.

“Quite. At least when her mouth isn’t full,” he purred, bending over the female and sinking his fangs into her shoulder before dragging her back up to set her on his lap. The white haired male moved forward with them, his lips dragging along the marks he had already left along her chest before puncturing her skin to make a new set, shuddering at the sound of her pleasured moans. Her arms curled over his shoulders, pressing his head further and eliciting another cry as her skin split further around his canines, her claws scraping along his back as he guzzled down her blood. It took little time from the multiple teasing touches and her mate’s short and hard thrusts into her for her walls to clench around his aching length, a whine slipping from her lips that was smothered by Draconis’s blood stained mouth. A shudder crawled down her spine as she tasted her own blood, mingling it with his as she bit at his tongue. She was sent spiraling into another climax as Alucard bit harder on her shoulder, heat washing through her causing the coil in her stomach to snap again. It was only a brief moment to breathe before the No-Life King pulled out of her, her gaze dropping as that coil pulled taught again at the sight of him still hard. Glancing at Draconis, she slapped a hand over mouth to see his mouth practically watering at the sight. Grinning like a kid in a candy store, he moved around Aislinn and curled his fingers around her king’s cock, pumping the steel hard rod briefly before turning his back to the other and bending over.

“You’ve certainly done this before,” Alucard hummed, smoothing a palm over one cheek before smacking it lightly. Both of his other bed partners let out a laugh.

“Of course he has. Just as I’ve shared the company of other women, he has shared the company of men,” Aislinn purred, one of her hands moving to leisurely stroke the moon kissed male’s hair and earning an almost purr at the attention. Her mate nodded slowly, his smirk growing as he ground his hips against the other vampire. The news seemed to be new to Draconis at least, because his head whipped up to stare at her with widened eyes.

“You slept with-- _ ah! _ ” His words cut off into a startled moan as Alucard sheathed his length inside the other vampire, both males letting loose a low moan at the pleasurable sensations. Aislinn giggled, still petting his hair even as his body started to rock from the dragged out thrusts, his head falling to her lap.

“Don’t sound so shocked. I was still a virgin until I became Alucard’s mate. Women definitely assured that,” she laughed, shifting Draconis’s head from her lap. Alucard paused his actions as she maneuvered herself, the moon kissed male using her as leverage as she ducked down to reach his throbbing member. He let out a startlingly feminine moan as she dragged her tongue over the tip, her mate letting loose a wicked cackle at his mischievous Queen’s actions before pushing forward roughly. Draconis was practically a wreck already, his head resting on Aislinn’s hip as she pleasured him, shivers dragging through him at the tight grip Alucard had on his hips. The pair was ruthless, and before he knew it he was babbling nonsense. Sort of. The No-Life royalty halted their actions, moving to look at Draconis’s flushed face as he panted.

“Did you just…” Alucard started, brows furrowing in confusion.

“Was that ancient Egyptian?” Aislinn finished, her own eyes bugged as she seemed to connect pieces together. Now it at least made sense why he preferred warm climates. The extra bed partner immediately blushed, one hand reaching up to cover his reddening features.

“Can we please not discuss my human life? It’s not a topic I particularly enjoy…” he grumbled, peeking over at the pair who could now barely contain their snickering.

“I think it was adorable,” Aislinn hummed, ducking down again and repeating her prior actions. Draconis immediately swore in the same age old tongue, eventually settling on biting her hip to keep his mouth shut. Her only response to the action was to hiss her pleasure and start taking him into her mouth. A moan was drawn from him at the dual points of pleasure, his teeth pressing harder into Aislinn’s hip as he steadily began to come undone again. The rush of her blood on his tongue sent him spiraling, and his moan was choked as he spilled his load down her throat. Her chuckles echoed the sounds of skin slapping skin before she moved out from beneath Draconis, his fangs retracting from her flesh so she could sit up and move to her mate’s side. Her arms ensnared his neck and shoulders, dragging his upper body down so she could kiss him, tongue dragging over his fangs. It spurred him on, his groans turning to near growls as his pace and force strengthened. The moon kissed male was a wreck, face pressed to the sheets as he moaned louder and louder until his breath hitched, his moans turning into choked almost sobs as he came hard. Alucard thrust harder,  pounding into the other until his body went rigid, spilling his load himself. He let out a sigh against his queen’s mouth as he pulled out, practically collapsing onto the bed after with a satisfied groan. Chuckling, his bride curled beside him, a hand resting on his chest and stroking idly.

“Shall we pause for a drink?” she hummed, dragging herself high enough to nuzzle the underside of his jaw. He hummed thoughtfully in answer, fingers stroking lazily over her hip and side in a repeated pattern. His smirk broadened as Draconis managed to collect himself, his previous braid nearly undone entirely with some strands still clinging to his face. His entire physique screamed “well fucked”, even as he moved to lie behind Aislinn.

“I’m guessing we can’t simply go hunting on our own?” the eldest midian sighed, a slightly disappointed frown tugging on his lips. The other two snickered, shaking their heads in denial.

“We have a few blood packs-”

“I would go right ahead and take your fill. I would hate to end up filling up in mere appetizers when we have the potential for a bountiful feast in the future,” Alucard interrupted, his voice holding a hungry growl and making his Queen shudder. She could smell war as keenly as she did years ago, and now it was about to come to fruition; they all knew it. Grinning, the female instead shifted out of the moon kissed male’s grip and perched herself on her King’s lap, palms settling on his abdomen and shuddering again as she felt him stiffen almost immediately.

“Then I suggest we keep ourselves entertained in another fashion. The night has only just begun, and we have plenty of time before our opponent makes their move…” she cooed, swiveling her hips and grinding against the stiff cock pressing against her folds. The trio dissolved into chuckles and breathless moans as they further indulged in their desires well into the night, only passing out entirely when they were satisfied just as dawn began to approach. Draconis was the first to fall asleep, his chest pressed against Aislinn’s back with his face buried against her shoulder, the female in question wrapped around her King while his fingers idly stroked the back of her hand that rested on his chest. Humming sleepily, Aislinn moved her head enough to nuzzle the underside of his jaw, a triumphant smirk on her face.

“Told you.” That made him chuckle. Rollin his eyes, he gripped her hand in his, raising the limb to kiss the pulse point on her wrist.

“Get some sleep. I have a feeling we’ll be needing it for tomorrow night…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO HERE'S THE SMUT  
> again  
> i didn't notice it until today when i went to post the ACTUAL new chapter  
> but the previous chapter somehow got copied over twice????  
> so i had chapter 11 saved as a draft and last weeks chapter got posted as 12 and hhhhh  
> problem solved  
> so you all technically get two chapters today
> 
> crisis averted c':
> 
> comments are love, comments are life  
> bookmark so you can keep up with updates easier!


	12. On the Other Hand...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellsing belongs to Kohta Hirano  
> Updates every Sunday!

The place really was a downright hovel, at least compared to the extravagance of her Masters’ suite. Seras tried her best to find the positives of her situation, which got increasingly harder to do as Pip unlocked their door and she saw there was only one bed waiting inside.

_...They knew this would happen. They so knew this would happen _ , she groaned to herself, not realising she was still stuck standing in the doorway until Pip entered her line of sight.

“Everything okay?” he asked, blinking at the petite blonde. A blush settled on her face as it dawned on her that she would be sharing a bed with the attractive Frenchman. Pursing her lips, she gave a short nod and made her way inside, her mind already rushing to make a link with her fellow female Midian; and seeing far more than she bargained for as she connected far more than she wanted. Letting out a startled squeak, she clamped shut the bond, her blush growing heavily darker, and she quickly locked herself in the bathroom to calm herself down from the tidal wave of lust she had felt. Pip stared after her with a raised brow, already seated on the edge of the bed with a can of beer in his hand.

“Wonder what her problem is…” he mumbled, only shrugging off the notion, but unable to keep from thinking how pretty she was when she blushed. By the time the Fledgling vampire left the seclusion of the restroom, the mercenary she was sharing a room with had changed out of his nice suit and into more casual attire. Face still a bit pink, Seras ventured towards her discarded bag, shuffling through the contents until wrenching out her sleepwear, the blush returning full force. She had forgotten she had chosen...somewhat risque attire; if a baggy t-shirt and booty shorts was in any way scandalous. Considering who she would be rooming with for the night, it definitely was. Again, the blonde rushed into the bathroom, her blush remaining as she changed out of her uniform and studied herself in the not-very-clean mirror hanging above the sink. Having to share a bed with Pip, this outfit was downright scandalous for sure. She was almost relieved to find him gone as she poked her head out of the bathroom door. Rushing from the small space, she scurried towards the bed, diving under the covers at least until her legs were covered. The Frenchman turned back up before she could even begin to worry about where he had gone, but the question of his whereabouts died on her tongue as the smell of coffee and...something sweet filtered in her nose. It smelled like...chocolate?

“ _ Ma chere? _ ” he asked, making the girl blink out of her thoughts to find a cup behind held in front of her face, “Sorry, I was unsure what you could actually drink, but-” his sentence cut off as Seras moved her hands from her lap and retrieved the cup, a soft smile gracing her features as she popped open the mouthpiece cover and inhaled the sweet scent of hot cocoa.

“It’s alright, I can still drink a few things,”  _ For now… _ “thank you, Mr. Bernadotte.”

“Oh, come now, _ma_ _chere_ ,” he snickered, waving away her formalities as he maneuvered to sit on the opposite edge of the bed, “I may have only known you for a mere few days now but I think we are past formalities, _non?”_ he added, raising a brow at her over his shoulder as he took a sip of his black coffee. Something warmed in his chest at the sight of her meek smile and soft blush, her gaze tearing away from his as she fiddled with the cup in her hands.

“T-then...thank you, P-Pip…” she stammered, attempting to hide her blush behind her cup of cocoa as she took a small sip. The heat traveled down her throat in a warm trail before settling pleasantly in her stomach, and she let her eyes close as a small sigh of content left her. Her eyes remained closed as he chuckled, not seeing him wave her thanks away, as it wasn’t a big deal to him, but her eyes did snap open at the sounds of rustling clothes, causing her to almost spill her drink; cause that’s what this awkward situation needed. Getting her pajamas and the bed sheets soaked and forcing her to wear her uniform, or…

She couldn’t even finish the thought, her face soon burning bright red.

“U-uhm…!!” she started, her words fumbling as her tongue lost the ability to work. Her blush darkened as she peeked over at Pip, his expression confused as his hands remained frozen in the process of removing his pants. The situation suddenly clicked, and he released a loud, hissed curse before yanking the material back up over his hips, his own blush dusting his cheeks as he stammered an apology and ducked into the bathroom himself. He had no idea why he was suddenly so flustered; he was usually an utter charmer when it came to women, bedding more than his fair share of them, too. Grumbling internally to himself in the seclusion of the bathroom, he fussed briefly with his braid as his thoughts wandered. Maybe it was the fact the Police Girl was just...so... _ innocent _ . He knew from training that only virgins of the opposite sex could be made into vampires, and it was clear from some of her reactions to her own maker’s actions, namely the Irish woman, that she was more than likely still pure in that sense at least. Seras herself, however, was different than the other women who had fawned over the merc. She was still pure in some ways, but she knew at least when she was being hit on, and...Lord, was she amazing. She could be tough as nails, had some of the best pair of legs he had seen despite her height - not to mention a certain other piece of anatomy that caught his eye - and she was one of the sweetest creatures he had ever associated with in his comparingly brief life. He was steadily becoming attached, and the realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

Letting out a disgruntled huff, he tugged open the bathroom door and poked his own head out, finding Seras with her eyes on the television screen and idly flipping through the grand total of four channels. Clearing his throat got her attention, and she paused her mindless browsing on some Spanish drama, bright blue eyes landing on his person. He really hoped she couldn’t hear how hard his heart was pounding. Unfortunately for him, she could, but the notion confused her more than anything as he cleared his throat again.

“Ah, um...I hadn’t expected to be sharing a room, so I didn’t really bring a change of clothes,” he grumbled, averting his gaze as he rubbed the back of his neck. Seras immediately began blushing again, her head snapping forward again. If her heart still beat it would be leaping out of her throat. Or drop to her stomach; she couldn’t really decide, she was so flustered now.

“I-it’s fine. I w-wasn’t really p-planning it either…” she mumbled, her gaze settling on her lap as she fiddled with her cup again, eventually setting the empty container on the bedside table closest to her. She kept her gaze on anything but Pip as he finally exited the bathroom and shifted into the bed beside her. He was only dressed down to his boxers and a black tank top, but it was enough to get him feeling flustered himself. His soft sigh drew her attention again, and she peeked over to see his gaze directed at the television, somehow able to follow along with whatever the drama was doing, and Seras couldn’t help but let her eyes wander. While he had been nearly panicked in the bathroom, her own mind had wandered to thoughts...strikingly similar to his.

Her first impression of him was a perverted brute, but that had changed as she got to know him a bit better. Granted he was still a complete scoundrel, if his back and forth banter of naughty limericks with her Mistress was anything to go by, but he had his moments. Getting her cocoa had definitely been a moment. And despite his shortcomings, Seras found him attractive, in a rough and tumble and rugged sort of way. Gnawing gently on her lip, her gaze traveled from his face down his throat and what she could see of his torso. He was definitely well built, considering his profession. She quickly tore her gaze before he could notice; maybe she still had some lingering side effects from trying to get in contact with Aislinn before. Speaking of…

Her sudden squeak made Pip jump, his head snapping around in time to see the Police Girl burrow entirely under the blankets, her back towards him, but he still managed to catch how red her face was. Very similar to when they first got into the room…

Only releasing a small huff in answer as he opted to ignore her bizarre antics, he raised the remote enough to shut off the tv, leaning over to click off the lamp afterwards and seal the room in darkness. He moved to lie down himself after, his arms moving to cradle the back of his head with his hands, gaze directed at the ceiling as he tried to move his thoughts away from the object of his affections lying not  _ two feet _ away from him. His thoughts wandered again over just how little she might have been wearing, but he quickly stuffed those ideas to the back of his mind. The last thing he needed right now was a hardon with the innocent vampire, again,  _ barely two feet from him _ . Pursing his lips in a thin line, he managed to roll his head over, one hand extending to poke the girl’s back, barely holding back his snickering as she jolted.

“Are you okay?” he asked softly. She remained silent for some of the longest seconds of his life, but she eventually rolled over to face him. Even with her lower face covered and the dim lighting filtering into the room from the window and city lights, he could tell how red her face was.

“I-I will be, I think…” she answered, her words muffled from how her mouth was covered by the thin blankets around her, “I was trying to ask Mistress if she knew about the room, and...er…” She tried to explain, really she did, but recalling the sensations that had filtered into her head from the older vampiress’s current activities made Seras squeak and hide her blushing face again, her words muffled further as she let out what she could without wishing she really was dead in a single breath, “she was incredibly distracted from Master and that other one from earlier.” Pip frowned. What did she mean by...oh.  _ Oh. _

Now it was his turn to blush, even as an almost childish giggle threatened to bubble in his throat.

Clearing his throat to rid himself of the knowledge that the Irish woman was most likely in the middle of a  _ ménage à trois _ , he instead moved his hand to pat Seras’s head through the blankets, making her jump again before peeking out at him.

“I suppose it could be worse. It is not like you walked in on it, hmm?” he ventured. He finally let out a snicker as she groaned, rolling her eyes as she removed her head entirely from the protection of the covers.

“Well I might as well have!” she huffed, scowling despite how red she still was, “honestly, she had  _ zero _ feelings filtered. I’m not sure how she enjoys  _ pain _ so much either…” she grumbled, lying to herself entirely. Of course she understood the need for pain; just look at who Sired her. With every day that passed since becoming what she now was, her inner demon shrieked for blood, and was  _ incredibly vocal _ about their desires. They only got louder when Pip showed up, adamant about sinking their claws in the merc, refusing to listen to Seras’s scoldings that it was useless to Turn him. He would wind up as a ghoul. Instead of arguing, they merely voiced their wishes louder, practically  _ insisting _ it would happen.

“Hmm...Well, she did say ‘er and Alucard were an extreme case,” Pip mumbled. Seras recoiled, gaping at him. How the...the  _ fuck _ , was he so knowledgeable about her Mistress’s sex life!? Seeming to catch her dumbfoundedness, the Frenchman chuckled, tousling the girl’s short blonde hair and making her scowl, “I caught zem on ze plane getting handsy and uhh...bitey.” Followed by suppressing those particular thoughts about the vampiress at his side. Clearing his throat, he tore his gaze away and placed his hand back under his head, “zey explained it to me like zat, so…” He let his sentence trail off, allowing Seras to absorb the information. She soon covered her face in her hands with a groan, wanting desperately to berate her Mistress but vehemently against opening the link to feel  _ that _ all over again. She didn’t trust herself from not jumping Pip if that happened again. Unfortunately because of her Masters, Pip knew how ravenous Seras really was. Or, at least how much she could be. He knew she refused to drink, clinging to her humanity like a lifeline, meaning Draconis’s comment on her eyes made more sense, since the other three vampires all shared red eyes.

His thoughts moved away from such things as she finally uncovered her face, still scowling but her blush faded if only slightly.

“Honestly, she has no filter sometimes…” she grumbled. Pip laughed.

“With how old she is, I do not think she worries too much about what she says anymore,” he chortled. Seras snorted, a smirk tugging on her face as she rolled her eyes.  He did have a point there.

“Did she...talk about anything else?” she mumbled after a few moments of silence, blue eyes curious as she looked at the merc, watching as he rolled onto his side until facing her entirely.

“Not really. I asked what zeir relationship was, and what zey could do power wise. She’s stronger zan she lets on,” he hummed, brows furrowing in thought, “she did ask me how I got into ze ‘gun for hire’ business.” That got her attention. Shifting a bit closer, she asked him the same thing, receiving the same answer he had given to Aislinn. The conversation dissolved into inquiries about how they grew up, Seras giving the bare minimum of details on her childhood; namely, that her father was a cop, and she grew up to follow his footsteps. Never giving the reason why. She had wanted to as a child anyway, but watching her parents be killed in front of her certainly gave her some incentive. By the time the questions dwindled, it was nearly sunrise, and Seras’s eyes were beginning to droop as exhaustion began to settle in. She barely noticed when Pip left the bed long enough to close the curtains to prevent any sunlight from getting it, dosing already when he moved back next to her. Chuckling softly to himself, he pat her head again, ignoring how  _ ridiculously adorable _ it was when she nuzzled her head against his hand as he bid her a good night, joining her in slumber not long afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at you lucky readers  
> two chapters in one day  
> sort of--
> 
> ANYWAY  
> this is the same night as the previous chapter, just...on seras and pip's end of things  
> my sweet beans--
> 
> ALSO  
> there will be a part three for this series!  
> HOWEVER  
> it won't actually be a sequel, just more like...a collection????  
> it started because an irl friend of mine wanted to see some mina/walter action so i made a one shot  
> so part three will be random one shots of people pertaining to this particular fic, or at least randoms plot thingies that COULD have fit in and i just didn't wanna add it. like, any bits about aislinn's history that i wanna go into more detail about  
> if i DID do an actual third part it would most likely be during the events of Bram Stoker's Dracula, just....in aislinn's pov???  
> maybe, i dunno yet  
> it's just a thought bubble  
> anyway! the third part can also be one shot requests from you guys so if you wanna see something just make a comment!!
> 
> comments are love, comments are life  
> bookmark so you can keep up with updates easier!!


	13. Here Come the Drums

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellsing belongs to Kohta Hirano  
> Updates every Sunday!

_ Aah, so nice and warm… _

Wait…

Why was she so warm..?

Wide blue eyes snapped open almost instantly to be met with black fabric brushing her nose. At some point during their sleep, Pip and her had shifted closer to each other until they were pressed flush against one another, her arms wrapped around his torso and one of her legs hitched around his hip. If she wasn’t so panicked she would have been relieved at the fact he hadn’t ended up groping her backside, his hands resting on the center of her back and keeping her pulled close. Peeking up as high as she could without moving too much, she could tell he was still fast asleep. His breathing and pulse was steady to attest to that fact. Letting out a small puff of air, she fixed her gaze forwards again, once more staring at his black top and what she could see of his clavicle and throat. Seemingly against her control, her eyes slid shut and she took in a deep, slow inhale, breathing his sharp scent of cigarettes, gunsmoke, and something earthen and masculine that made her mouth water. It certainly got her beast to stir, to her chagrin, but the feel of his pulse  _ so close _ to her made her control slip. Just a little.

Shifting higher in his hold, her nose brushed over his clavicle and along his throat, freezing at the feel of his pulse jumping. She waited, holding her breath, only relaxing again when he seemed to still be asleep before continuing her trail. She paused again as her lips dusted across his pulsepoint, her fangs starting to ache in her gums. It would be so  _ easy _ to just...sink her teeth in…

“If zis is how you normally wake up with someone I could get used to it.”

She froze. Unbeknownst to her, her eye color shifted away from blood red to her beautiful sapphire, and she recoiled as a blush flamed across her face, finding Pip smirking sleepily down at her. Her mouth opened and closed as she stammered incoherently over lame excuses, her voice muffling as he clapped a hand over her lips with a chuckle.

“Relax,  _ ma cher _ . I would not mind zat sort of thing from you. And it is good to know zis is not so one sided,” he hummed. She froze again, eyes growing wide as she watched him lean closer the same moment his hand moved to cradle her cheek, only for them to both go ridged at the voices in their head. Seras was hearing her Master, while Pip was confusedly focussing on the sound of Aislinn’s words. At least the message was the same.

_ They’ve cut our power. They know we’re here. Get an escape ready in case things go sideways. _

Okay the last part was more from Aislinn. If the mission was to go in any way off course then it would be Alucard doing the steering. Sighing, Pip slipped his arms away from his tinier bed companion and twisted out of bed the same moment Seras found her footing. It was lucky one of them had sharper hearing, because Seras had all of two seconds to shout at the Captain to duck, nonetheless hurtle over the bed to knock him down, all before rapid gunfire splintered through the door. They both cursed themselves for not realising this could have happened; if they found the trump cards, then it should have been a matter of time before the backup was found. Although, Pip was used to this sort of warfare. He was more disappointed he missed out on getting his kiss.

_ They’ll be time for that later… _

Bloody fucking vampires…

. . .

Despite having  _ quite _ the session that dragged well through the evening and somewhat into the earlier morning hours, Aislinn had awoken completely refreshed and ready for some... _ other _ sorts of bloodshed. Hearing a rustling behind her, she rolled her head over to find Draconis gone, but Alucard standing beside the bed and...practically  _ leisurely _ putting his clothes on, even as his gaze was directed as his previously slumbering Queen.

“Have I told you how… _ delectable _ you look in moonlight?” he purred, causing the woman to chuckle as she shifted to crawl towards her King, arms encircling his neck and shoulders as soon as he was within reach. He hummed his approval, hands settling on her naked hips.

“Once or twice. How long do you think we have?” she purred, sitting taller as she dragged Alucard close enough to kiss him but not making contact. Her question was answered for her as the steady hum of electricity buzzing through the room became silenced. Alucard’s grin turned feral, his hands falling away to shrug on his coat.

“Come, my Queen. It has been so long since we have had a proper feast,” he growled, his voice holding every ounce of bloodlust filtering through his body. Aislinn was quick to mimic his cravings, shadows pulling around her as she donned the same simple wife-beater and skirt she had worn the last time these  _ fools _ trifled with Hellsing. Giggling, she finally yanked her King into her embrace, her kiss heated and hungry as they hid among the shadows of the room. At least they were in the right mind to warn Pip and the Police Girl that the call for war had officially rung.

. . .

Heavy footsteps and rushed hand movements as signals were given were the only sounds to resonate in the halls of the otherwise vacant hotel, the rushed in SWAT team steadily covering the exits and simultaneously making their way up to the penthouse suite to take out the designated targets. The first team to reach them waited just outside the doors as command gave the order to advance. The soldiers on hand froze as the door suddenly creaked open, just a crack, enough to see the darkness they had caused by cutting the power, and a select few gave one another nervous glances before a snap made them dash forward, kicking the door the rest of the way open. The team rushed into the entryway to the suite, the head of the group stage whispering for the targets to be located. A pair had ventured towards the living space, one soldier’s shock apparent even with the ski mask on their face.

“ _ Comandante! _ ” he called, his single phrase to summon his Captain drawing forth the rest of the group. All were just as shocked at the sight before them.

“What in the…? A...coffin?” the commander breathed in shock. One of the soldiers pushed aside the cloth covering the bulk of the casket, reading the words inscribed on the black surface. One man had been so bold as to shove open the coffin lid, a sharp cry of surprise slipping past his lips as he scurried away from what was inside.

“What in... _ Jesus! _ ” the leader gasped at seeing the contents himself. Inside lay a woman with raven hair, skin pale, eyes closed and utterly motionless, “These fuckers are dragging around a--!”

“ **_Don’t touch my Queen._ ** ” A masculine voice suddenly boomed in sheer outrage. The small group whirled towards the source, only able to see the red of his clothes from the moonlight filtering in through the windows. His back was to it, concealing his face in shadows, but his eyes nonetheless glowed a blood red beneath the rim of his hat. Shaking themselves out of their stupor, all the soldiers raised their weapons, shouting at Alucard to freeze. He ignored them, advancing on the troops.

“ _ Don’t...touch my Queen. Get away from our coffin.” _ he seethed. He was in a rage; even if his Bride had wanted to try a little prank, the male was insulted they would still carelessly handle his last resting place and domain. And to insinuate his Queen, the other  _ Ruler _ of their kind, was little more than a corpse…

Blood would be shed.

Still ignoring their warnings to remain still, the order was given to fire. All weaponry was raised, aimed, and the loud bangs of their guns echoed through the confined space. It wasn’t a simple take down as the firing ceased; it was overkill, a fact stated by one of the SWAT members at another’s spat words at the unrecognizable “corpse”.

“ _ So what? _ We were told not to take any chances with these guys…” the same soldier with false bravado growled, “but what the hell was  _ with _ this guy? Was he just  _ stupid?” _ he added.

“Uh, guys? Wasn’t...the body...wasn’t she the woman who was supposed to be with him…?” Another commented. Everyone froze, before slowly, so slowly, turning towards the opened coffin lid.

The body was gone.

“ _ Damned dogs _ ,” a voice growled, feminine despite the harsh notes. The soldiers whirled around in different directions.

“Where is she!?”

“ _ Somebody find the bitch now!!” _

“Your power is  _ impressive _ ,” the same voice cooed, echoing in their ears, confusing them on where she was, “but a pack of  _ hounds _ cannot beat  _ us. _ ” Her words were followed by a hiss of power and the flow of liquid over the hardwood floors. The team could only stare in shock as the woman molded from the shadows and appeared in the light of the moon, her own eyes glowing the same red, but what terrified the men was watching the corpse draw itself back together.

“ _ I cannot be killed...by  _ **_dogs_ ** ,” the same masculine, rage filled voice from before spat, though his words this time were tinged with amusement, “That which defeats a  _ monster _ ...is always a  _ man _ .” The body finished reforming, Alucard tossing his head back as his body concluded its stitching. It was in the next moment that the beasts struck. And it turned into an all out massacre. Alucard’s jaws clamped around the neck of one before hauling his body up from the ground by his throat, the force of his bite causing the body to tear free from the head and covered the floors and walls in a spray of blood. Another man never got a chance to scream as Aislinn plunged her fist through his opened jaws from his silent scream, coating her arm in crimson up to her elbow. She had entered through his mouth to exit from the back of his head, and she tore off the top bit of his head as she wrenched her hand back.

“ _ Two… _ ” she purred after, stalking towards her next victim as she dragged her tongue over her bloodied palm. Alucard made the next move, literally ripping a man in half with seemingly only a flick of his wrist, intestines spewing outwards to further coat the walls and ceiling and floors.

“ _ Three _ ,” he mimicked his Bride, grin positively  _ feral _ . The next bodies were torn limb from limb, body parts flying across the room. Only the petrified commander remained, whimpers of fear bubbling past his lips as he scrambled away from the scene and made a break for the door. It slammed shut just as he moved for the handle, the lock clicking into place. He still cried in disbelief, tugging desperately at the handle with violently shaking hands.

“ _ It won’t open, _ ” Alucard purred from the doorway leading to the entryway from the living space. The leader froze, before ever so slowly turning to face the monster he had run from. He was met with the pair, the male’s jaws clamped around the throat of one soldier somehow still in one piece. His maw unclenched, the body dropping from his grip as he stalked leisurely towards the cornered human. The pitiful man shook still as he moved to cock his pistol and aim it at Alucard, stammering a single insult in a false sense of bravado in the face of his death.

“ _ Fr--! Fr...Freaks!! Goddamn freaks!!! _ ” he shouted, hands trembling so violently he could never hope to aim properly.

“ _ We get that a lot _ ,” Aislinn nearly growled as she appeared beside her mate, slinking from the doorway. It was more obvious on her how much gore she wore, considering the amount of flesh she had revealed, “so what does it make  _ you? _ A man?”

“A dog?” Her King echoed, both stepping closer still as they spoke the next question simultaneously.

“ _ A  _ **_freak?_ ** ” The man was silent, save for his desperate gasps. Expressions of utter shock adorned the faces of the monsters as he raised his gun to his temple, twisting into looks of contempt and outrage as the commander pulled the trigger. Apparently he thought taking his own life a better end than being consumed by the pair. Aislinn spat a curse in her original tongue at the action, turning sharply from the body. Even though he too was off put by the pathetic escape of the soldier, he followed his Queen back into the living space, taking in their carnage as his arms ensnared her waist, lips falling to her throat while her blood continued to boil.

“He was nothing more than a coward. There will be plenty more carnage to spread later,” he purred to the fuming Irish woman, smirking at her shudder as he dragged his tongue along her blood stained flesh. She twisted in his grasp, hands moving up to cradle his face, bloodlust once again sparking in her eyes.

“So. They are bound to have the wings and exits covered,” she started, her hands drifting down the sides of his neck and dust his shoulders to rest lightly on his chest, “whatever shall we do?”

“We’ll figure it out. For now, we still need to report to our Little Miss,” Alucard snickered, drawing a pleasured squeak as he playfully bit his Queen’s shoulder before reaching into his coat pocket to retrieve the infernal contraption Walter had called a “cell phone”. Alucard really didn’t mind it, it was simple enough, but Aislinn despised it. Didn’t trust it. As soon as it was in her view she hissed, ducking behind her mate and glaring at the contraption as he pressed a single button to contact Integra via a direct line. The woman seemed to calm as the call was received, arms wrapping about Alucard’s torso as he put the phone on speaker so they both could speak to their owner.

“ _ Who is this. Foe? Friend?” _ Integra questioned once she answered, a demanding edge to her voice.

“It is your servants, Integra,” Alucard purred, his mood simmering back to excited bloodlust as the pair basked in the carnage they wrought.

“Orders... _ Give _ us your orders,  _ my master _ ,” Aislinn growled, claws pressing into her mate’s chest.

“ _ Both of you, explain...Explain the situation _ ,” she snapped instead, attempting to reel in her temper to keep a level head. This was war, after all; and she was taught well not to let anger cloud her judgement.

“As you no doubt know, it took a mere day for them to make their move after we arrived,” the male Midian started, a snort of derision leaving him after, “I’m shocked they didn't attack sooner. No doubt they were reading our movements and awaiting for our guard to drop.”

“Pathetic, considering who they’re battling here. We were simply...passing the time to keep the boredom at bay.”

“ _ So...what happened to the police unit? Did they infiltrate the room?” _ Integra asked, nearly hesitating. It was likely she already knew but didn’t want the answer anyway.

“ _ We killed them _ ,” both pet vampires answered all too quickly, the King continuing on after, “we  _ exterminated  _ them. Down to the last man.”

“Not really the last. Coward opted to shoot himself in the head than face us,” Aislinn spat, her claws pressing harder and breaking her mate’s skin beneath his shirt. He hissed in response, but not from pain, “now then,  _ Integra _ . Give us your orders.” Silence greeted them, and the eldest vampire’s smirk grew, “no doubt the higher ups of the police force are being controlled by  _ them _ . However, the ones who were just following their orders to bust in the door…”

“The ones we killed and will try to kill again…”

“Are just typical, ignorant,  _ humans _ .”

“We can kill them. Massacre them without even a  _ bit _ of hesitation, an  _ ounce _ of regret. All because  _ we _ are  _ monsters. _ ”

“Now, regarding you,  _ my good girl _ ,  _ Miss Integra, _ ” the Queen cooed drawing closer to the phone so her sweet girl could hear every damn word, “He will wield the gun, determine its aim. Put the ammo in the magazine, pull the slide, and even undo the safety. I will draw up my blade, hold the handle, remove the sheath and be poised for the perfect strike.  _ But… _ ”

“What will kill them,  _ my master _ , is your  _ intent. _ So,  _ what _ are our orders!?  _ Hellsing Director-” _

_ “Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing!?” _ Both vampires had concluded together, manic smiles on their faces. It was a clear challenge to the woman on the other end of the line. They were testing her resolve, pushing her patience. This was war, and she could not afford to appear weak willed. Her command for Walter to bring a cigar was barely heard as they duo waited, grin peeling wider as the silence was broken by Integra slamming her palms on her desk, rather close to her phone for it to be so loud.

“ ** _Do not toy with me, servants!! I’ve given you your orders! Nothing has changed!!_** ” she shouted, their grins peeling wider still, “ _Search and destroy!!_ Search and destroy!! _Any force which_ hinders _us is to be_ ** _crushed underfoot!!_** _Do not run or hide, but go and attack them head-on!! All obstacles are to be reduced to_ ** _dust_** _and_ ** _ash!!_** ” It was only a pause of silence as she finished her shouting, breaths labored even, and broken this time by her cackling pets.

“ _ Splendid _ , my good girl!  _ Simply splendid!! _ ” Aislinn crooned, body shaking in her amusement and barely contained laughter.

“ _ Rogerrr _ . Yes,  _ that’s _ the last fig leaf. In that case, we’re going out for a bit of  _ fun, _ ” Alucard purred, his throat burning at the prospect of bloodshed, “Watch  _ closely, Sir Hellsing _ .” He pressed the end call after that, slipping the phone into his coat pocket and yanking his Bride to stand in front of him again. His mouth covered hers in a ravenous kiss, fangs scraping her tongue and greedily guzzling the crimson that flowed from the wound. She moaned, fingers tangling into and tugging on his hair as she fought back his dominance, mimicking his actions until she could taste his blood as keenly as she could her own. She was the one to break the contact with an annoyed growl. They still had a mission to handle, sex should  _ not _ be on their list of priorities.

“At least _ you _ can keep a level head,” her King grumbled, even with the smirk on his face. She rolled her eyes, refusing to peel herself away any further.

“We need a plan. The elevators are still covered, and it would take far too long to simply go together without sparing at least  _ half _ of these  _ worms _ ,” Aislinn growled, a strangled moan forced from her as Alucard ground against her.

“We have our orders. We can’t leave the job simply  _ half done _ , now can we?” he purred, ducking his head to bite at the woman’s throat. She hummed, yanking on his hair even knowing it wouldn’t stop him.

“I’ll take the South then. You still need to check out, so we’ll rendezvous in the lobby?” she suggested, a challenging look entering her eyes, “we can even make a game of it, see who gets there first.”

“Hardly time to  _ enjoy _ the bloodshed then?” She could hear the scowl in his voice, and it made her laugh.

“Winner has the loser do whatever the winner wants,” she added. He froze. Now  _ that _ was tempting. Letting loose a loud laugh, he relinquished his hold, but not before firmly squeezing her backside.

“Let the games begin. Contact the French fellow, we’ll need a way back to England once we’ve finished with this,” he hummed, already strolling towards the door. Aislinn echoed his laughter, giving his own ass a good smack before dashing ahead of him. This was a  _ race _ , after all.

“Then  _ you _ get to tell the little puisìn to get her arse here to load up the coffins. Still need to get  _ those _ back to England as well,” she giggled, her voice fading as she ducked into the shadows. Alucard growled low at her cocky behavior, grin peeling back across his face. Oh, was this going to be such  _ fun _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo-hoo! Time for some gory action--  
> aaaaah, this was interesting to write
> 
> SO FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T FIGURED IT OUT  
> i'm using a TON of dialogue right from the original series itself, with a few tweaks here and there  
> mostly from the book, but sometimes from the dubbed version of the ultimate version of the anime when i like the dialogue there a bit better  
> i also have an easier time describing some of the played out scenes when i can actually see them all moving around. lot harder to do from the mangas itself. FOR INSTANCE, i had to use the anime to describe the particularly violent scene in this chapter. and the next.
> 
> AHEM  
> comments are love, comments are life  
> bookmark to keep up with updates easier! c:  
> and to everyone who is reading this already, i cannot express how much i appreciate you guys. i love each and every one of you c':


	14. A Truly Astounding Declaration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellsing belong to Kohta Hirano  
> Updates every Sunday!

Despite the fact the mission had altered, however briefly, into an impromptu competition, Aislinn was still relishing in the tidal waves of fear she felt as she stalked down the halls from the hotel room and towards the southern side of the hotel elevators. The soldiers were in shock as they watched this...woman, simply stride down the hall like she  _ owned _ the place, poised like every inch the Queen she called herself to be. They were frozen, unsure of what to do, but feeling that rush of adrenaline as the Fight or Flight response began to sit in their very bones. It was her eyes; glowing blood red in the dull green emergency backup lighting and swirling like molten lava with malice and insanity. One of the soldiers made to shake himself of his stupor, and his cry was soon joined by others as they prepared to fire. They never stood a chance.

Grin peeling wider as she heard her mate’s gunfire, no doubt going through a similar situation like hers, she struck, her blade singing as it sliced through the air and through the mass of bodies all lined up for her. Even wearing full riot armor, the footmen fell with every swing of her blade. She soon devoured the bodies building at her feet, licking the blood staining her lips as she reached the elevator to go to the next floor.

_ You’re losing already. That sword is too slow, and I am  _ so very much _ looking forward to what I have planned when I win… _ Alucard purred words filtered through her mind, making her snort. Cheeky bugger. He even knew how competitive she could get; he was practically poking an angry tiger with a stick. Grin peeling across her face as the elevator dinged, she flew from the confined space and went to make quick work of the ones on that floor waiting for either her or her mate.

_ No one said we couldn’t enjoy this. I’ll see you on the finish line, cheeky little shit _ .

He only laughed in answer.

. . .

“Withdraw!!  _ Everyone, retreat!!” _

“Fuck-- Hurry up!! She’s coming!!”

“Get in the damn elevator!!”

Well, wasn’t this a show. The King and Queen were neck and neck, only one floor left between them both, but the bloodlust had sent the woman into a near frenzy. It  _ had  _ been ages since she had cause such mayhem, she couldn’t help herself. Standing from the body she had previously been guzzling from, she prowled towards the soldiers fleeing to the elevator, shouting at one another to get the door closed and at least make it to the front door. Managing to catch the eyes of one, her own glowing irises seemed to flare brighter, and she couldn’t help but purr in delight as his eyes changed from chocolate brown to the same blood red she carried. He was completely under her influence, and she waltzed casually towards the elevator, the soldier under her control keeping a firm and constant contact on the button to keep the doors from closing.

“Ricardo, get ahold of yourself!!” one of the others snapping, attempting to shove away the struggling and giggling soldier. He was immobile, eyes locked onto the approaching Midian as his teammates continued to shout at him. One finally had enough, and with a loud cry, he shot his own fellow soldier enough to blast him out of the elevator, and more importantly away from the control panel. “Ricardo” collapsed onto the ground a few feet from steadily closing doors, his shaking body attempting to heft itself from the ground and reach a shaking hand towards Aislinn. She merely removed his head from his shoulders, his pleading expression still on his face as it rolled away.

“Close it,  _ fucking close it!! _ ” the panicked soldier to shoot his own teammate screamed. Just as the doors began to slide shut, the Queen of vampires wedged her blade and  _ Leech _ through the crack, halting the process. Everyone inside stood in fear.

“ _ Open sesame, _ ” Her growled words were heavy with hungry amusement, and she easily wrenched the doors back open, stalking inside and letting the doors finally close behind her, “you’ve done your duty well, soldiers.  _ Farewell _ ,” she hummed. Her laughter blended with the screams of agony and the shots of her pistol as she laid waste to those left inside. The confined space was a downright horror scene as she finally reached the first floor, her bare feet patting against the linoleum floors and leaving bloody footprints in her wake. Another ding sounded shortly after, and she assumed it was merely the doors closing, until she heard a hissed curse from the opposite elevators.  _ Well _ , that certainly made her overly excited. Looks like she had managed to win, much to her mate’s chagrin. Not turning to face him, she instead raised her arm, aiming her pistol at the soldiers waiting to ambush them both in the shadows. His hand fell on the barrel of her gun making her almost recoil at the notion he wasn’t letting her do her job, until she caught the grin on his face.

“Might as well make our agreement to their declaration something they’ll remember,” he purred. She narrowed her eyes, unsure what he had planned but letting him go about his business. She was soon matching his wicked delight as he tossed the humans through the windows and high into the air, letting them drop and become impaled upon the flagpoles lining the entrance to the grander hotel. She cackled, her arm curling around Alucard’s offered one and walking beside him as he waltzed to the front doors.

“Wonder how long it’s been since you’ve done something to that degree,” she hummed, eyes narrowing as the lights from outside seemed to grow brighter.

“Far too long…” he nearly sighed in answer, clearly enjoying the old rush, “now, let’s go greet our enemies.”

Walking side by side in their royal glory, any evidence of their massacre was washed away by shadows as the pair strode through the front doors. The humans outside were in shock, watching the vampires emerge, shadows growing and spreading across the front of the building and consuming it in darkness before a swarm of bats descended upon the crowd, making everyone screech in terror. Their grins were manic as they beckoned the crowd, or namely their enemy, forward.

“Now, come on out,” Alucard purred,  _ Jackal _ and the casull drawing out again, “we’ve had  _ quite _ our fill of the smorgasbord.”

“Or must we  _ fill _ this place with the  _ dead? _ ” Aislinn echoed, her own hand sliding along the handle of her katana until reaching the scabbard, the blade clicking loose with a simple push of her thumb. The crowd was soon parting, and a Brazilian man in a crisp white suit stepped forward, a fedora sitting on his head. He came to a stop once he was clear of the crowd, his hand raising high before swinging down to rest over his unbeating heart as he bowed low before the pair, unaware of the conversation going on between the two.

_ Shall I have fun with this one as well? _ Aislinn had purred, sizing up the male before them as the man began to rant. Alucard’s eyes widened for a moment.

“Goodness me, wasn’t  _ that _ a  _ magnificent _ meal! But, after all! After all, you  _ are _ the much renowned  _ Alucard!!” _ the man called, a confident smirk on his face. He reminded the female of that prattling brat with his cockiness.

_ Find the Frenchman and Police Girl. I would like a bit of fun this time _ , Alucard hummed to his Bride. She giggled, standing taller to nuzzle his jaw before fading into shadows. She appeared again just outside of the command center tents, shouts of panic easily heard from inside before they were quickly silenced. A silencer may have made it harder for  _ humans _ to hear, but Aislinn had zero troubles picking up the sounds of gunfire as the ones inside were plucked off one by one. A single soldier was the only one to emerge, humming the French national anthem as he let his ski and gas mask drop to the ground. He merely placed a cigarette between his lips as he walked further away, lighting it easily just as the bomb he had placed in the tent went off. He didn’t notice the soldier rushing him, but Aislinn did, and she fired her pistol like any classic gunslinger. Pip merely glanced over as the man fell before directing his gaze at the Irish woman.

“Where is my little Puisìn?” she cooed, holstering her pistol. Another explosion sounded, and the eldest of the bunch glanced over to see Seras in similar attire to Pip. She raised a brow at them.

“Zhey got zhe jump on us too,” the captain sighed, flicking his braid back over his shoulder.

“I see. Well, coffins still need to be gathered?” the woman hummed, glancing over to her...suddenly very pale fledgling. Her eyes narrowed on the girl. A brush across her mind and she found the girl had seen the remains of the massacre her masters’ had wrought, “hmph. How is the chopper retrieval?”

“Steady going. Dispatch needed to be handled first,  _ oui? _ ” the human male hummed in answer, giving an indifferent shrug, “we were just about to get a heli when you showed.”

“Good. Get the coffins to the--!” her voice stopped in a choked whimper, eyes growing wide. She never heard the questions of worry as she snarled, vanishing into the shadows once more and making a mad dash for the roof of the hotel, finding her King panting on the ground in a pool of his own blood. She rushed to his side immediately, and he tilted his head up to grin broadly at her.

“The bleeding won’t  _ stop _ . There’s more to  _ him _ and his  _ cards _ than meets the eye,” he panted. He never asked, but he never needed to. She was crouched in front of him, tearing down the shoulder trap of her tank top, a pained hiss slipping between her teeth as his jaws clamped onto her exposed flesh, guzzling down on his mate’s powerful blood. Her hands soon trembled as she clung to the healing vampire, a choked moan croaking in her throat.

“T-too much…” she gasped. She felt his rumbling chuckles vibrating in his chest and against her palms as she pushed him back, her own breathing ragged from her blood loss. Sending him a half hearted glare, she watched him rise to his feet, his throaty chuckles morphing to manic cackling.

“ _ It’s them, it’s them. How terribly interesting!” _ he laughed, leering at nothing in particular in his delight. Red eyes drifted towards the enemy as he landed upon the rooftop, cocky grin still on his face, one of his cards between his teeth.

“Are you prepared, Alucard? Go back to your homeland, the lovely depths of  _ Hell _ ,” he purred, his eyes narrowing on the pair that stood before him, “don’t worry,  _ cadela _ , I’ll be sure to send you along with him. Or I’ll take a weak bitch like you for myself. You seem easy to tame.” That got them both laughing, even as the rage began to boil in Alucard’s blood at the insults directed at his Bride. The Dandy Man scowled then, golden eyes narrowing on the cackling pair, “What is so  _ funny? _ ” he spat, taking a cautious step back.

“You think I am so easily tamed?” Aislinn started. She was weakened from blood loss, but her power still shredded through the area, the enemy barely able to hold himself up from the weight of it, “you’re lucky you’ve wounded my mate enough to make him take so much blood from his Bride; or this city would be painted with your insides, your bones ground onto a paste as I make this rooftop my canvas,” she smirked, stepping out of the line of fire and looking for a place to lie low until this battle was over, “be happy I promised him  _ you _ to play with this time. Although, he doesn’t like it very much when someone insults  _ their own Queen _ ,” she cackled again as she faded to shadows, a tendril caressing her King’s face before vanishing, her voice becoming a whisper on the wind, “I’ll be waiting for you to finish, my love. I’m going to finish consuming the lives of those down below that got caught in the crossfire…” A low growl of content buzzed in Alucard’s chest before he settled his mad gaze on Alhambra.

“It’s so  _ wonderful _ to find that dreadful idiots like  _ you  _ still exist today.  _ Millenium. The Last Battalion. _ So, it’s that kampfgruppe of unhumans, led by the Mad Major. To this day, the world is still  _ brimming _ with madness.” His grin broadened as bats began to scatter, the moon turning a blood red as his restrictions began to be lifted, “Come, let’s have a little song and dance.  _ Alhambra _ …

“ _ You’ll be squealing like a pig.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this one was a little short but hey! the ball is a-rollin'  
> time to get into so good ol' fashioned hellsing grade violence  
> wonderful
> 
> comments are love, comments are life  
> bookmark if you love it so you can stay up to date on posts!
> 
> have a one shot you want? post an idea or pm me! i'm making a part three specifically for these one shots c:


	15. That's All There Is*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellsing belongs to Kohta Hirano  
> Updates every Sunday!

Aislinn appeared again from the shadows in their hotel room, bodies still there, but blood began to flow towards the powerful Midian as soon as she made herself known in the room. Her Childe jumped, nearly dropping one of the coffins she was working to get loaded and bound for travel, at first because of the blood, then at seeing her Mistress with a leer on her face.

“Good, the coffins are almost ready,” the older woman purred, shuddering as the blood began to be absorbed by her shadows, fueling her weakened state back to how she normally was. She was intent on gorging herself on these fools, “hurry it up. That fight won’t take long and I’m sure Bernadotte will be here any moment with a decent chopper.”

“Uh...erm…” Seras muttered, that meek look from before back on her face.

“What’s wrong? Stop mumbling,” her Mistress scolded, eyes closed as she continued to absorb lives.

“No, it...Mi...Mistress…” she stammered, shifting awkwardly im her spot, “uh...th--! They’re...humans…” That made Aislinn pause, one eye blinking open, and still managing to level the girl with an ice cold glare.

“...So what?” she hissed, opening both eyes when the Police Girl made no moves to correct her words.

“Th--! They’re  _ humans!! _ ” Seras cried, more firmly this time.

“Your point  _ being?!” _ the elder Midian spat, the flow of blood freezing on its route. She strode forward after that, a hand lashing out to grab the front of the young vampire’s uniform, hauling her forwards and even hefting her from the ground. Seras was terrified. She was used to a temper from Alucard; she had never seen Aislinn so... _ furious _ .

“What’s your _point_ , Draculina?!” she shouted, practically shaking the girl as though to try and wrangle some sense into her, “Does it _matter_ if those who start an _armed war_ against us are human or not?! _They_ came to _us!!_ To _defeat, kill,_ and make us _rot away_ , or to be defeated, killed, and rot away _themselves!!_ _That is all!!_ That’s _everything!!_ That’s the way of _war!!_ They _gambled_ all they had on the cards in their _own weak hands!!_ That’s how it works!! _We must kill them!!”_ she finished her rant, drawing the girl almost nose to nose as her tone dropped to a sharp hiss, her eyes burning in her anger, “I cannot change that. No one can. _That’s_ the sole truth. _Not God, not the Devil, not me, not you._ ”

“But...I...that is…” the girl stammered, tears gathering in the corners of her big blue eyes as she stares owlishly at her Mistress. Aislinn growled, her temper cooling albeit slightly.

“...No. There it is.  _ That’s it exactly _ ,” she seethed. Seras yelped at the harsh release, the older woman practically shoving her away. The girl had almost expected a hit, and blinked in confusion when nothing happened. When she looked up, Aislinn was in front of the window, the blood continuing to gravitate towards her as she stared at the blood red moon, “Let’s go, puisìn. Come follow us  _ in fear _ through the  _ darkest gloom. _ ” Seras was meek in her reply, apologizing softly before managing to pull herself together enough to give her Mistress a more suitable answer, “as long as you understand, Seras. Now, get those coffins to the roof. I don’t want to miss that Dandy Man’s inevitable demise…”

. . .

“Squeal like a pig?  _ I _ will?” Alhambra scoffed, whipping up another hand of cards, “you  _ still _ don’t understand? So  _ dense _ , Alucard. Have you gone completely soft in the head?!  _ Ehh!? _ ” he shouted, throwing forward the enchanted pieces of paper. The elder male remained right where he stood, the pleasant grin still on his face even as the roof exploded behind him from where the cards landed. His body instead began to fall in pieces of shade shaped like bats, “Running again!? So  _ futile _ …” he cackled, that cocky grin becoming a permanent fixture to his face. He had created so much smoke, however, that he never noticed Aislinn had returned until own of her bullets shattered one of his cards before he could even throw it. His smirk faded almost instantly to a sharp scowl, glaring over at the woman who now held her own grin, “ _ STUUUPIIIID LITTLLLLLE BIIIITCH!! _ ” he shouted at her as she continued to fire, hitting every card he had attempted to hurl at her King, “ _ Don’t! Fuck! With! Meeeeee!!” _ he continued, emphasizing each word by counteracting her bullets, despite losing his own weapons in the process. She only laughed, pouring more power into  _ Leech _ as she took another shot. The bullet would have had the same effect as Seras’s  _ Harkonnen _ , and with a dragged holler of the same words he had spoken before, he tossed another card and sliced the projectile clean down the middle. The halves curled around Alhambra, exploding in a cloud of red and dust as they hit the roof. He was soon shrouded in a cloud of smoke from the debris, his glare hardening as he attempted to get his bearings to fight back.

“Hahh! Impudent trickery!!” he snapped, golden gaze flitting about despite the dense covering. Feeling Alucard behind him, he whirled, flinging more of those cards at him and successfully cutting him apart; but it was too late. The restriction had already been released, and the Midian’s body collapsed before beginning to stitch together in a swarm of shadow and bats. The Dandy Man was in shock as he watched the genuine monster before him, until he felt the same presence once again behind him. He flung another onslaught of cards and watched all of them get destroyed with the sound of gunfire. He managed to make a few hits; but Alucard never was one to actually dodge much when in the throes of battle. Alhambra’s expression became horrified as more smoke cleared, and he watched the great maw of his hellhound wheezing, an arm sprouting from the shadow beast and holding the very pistol Alucard used. Once again, he somehow ended up behind Alhambra, and his actions turned desperate as he whirled again, but not fast enough. Alucard ensnared his wrist, dragging his upper body forward while the elder Midian kicked the enemy’s knee, bending it in the opposite direction hard enough for it to snap completely. His screams of pain echoed with the sounds of crunching bones and spurting blood. Alucard reared his other hand back, a malicious grin across his face as the weaker one stared up at him in abject horror.

“ _ Now squeal. Like a pig, _ ” he purred to the whimpering man, his expression turning to an almost pleasant appearance before it morphed back to that insane leer, his prepared hand clenching into a fist for only a moment before his fingers straightened to a point. Despite the pain and terror, and his actions still blaringly desperate, Alhambra struck his own hand forward with yet another card the same moment Alucard’s hand glided forward. The level of power in both actions slowed him for only a split second, but the victor was made obvious as his hand pierced first the card, splitting it in half, before continuing on its path straight up Alhambra’s arm, splitting the limb perfectly all the way up to his shoulder. The Dandy howled in pain as his arm was torn to mere ribbons, but Alucard’s hand still traveled forward until his palm smothered his enemy’s face, holding him up by his head before dragging the simpering fool up by his noggin before he could collapse entirely. Aislinn strode forward as her mate now held Alhambra’s face like a lover’s, her hand lashing out to curl into the foolish one’s greyed locks.

“Hey Dandy Man? You  _ lost,” _ she purred, leering down at the petrified male as her king gave him another almost passive expression.

“Now,  _ fulfill _ your arrangement with us. Allow us to complete our  _ mission, _ ” the Midian royal echoed, the madness still his gaze, “you’ll tell us everything... _ with your life _ …” With that, Aislinn wrenched the man’s head back, both vampiric rulers opening their maw wide as Dandy’s throat was exposed, and too soon their teeth sunk into his tanned flesh in an explosion of blood. Alhambra let out a strangled cry as the pair devoured him, Aislinn more focussed on seeking information while Alucard consumed his life fully. She  _ had _ promised him this toy, after all. A spark igniting was their only warning before Alhambra combusted, the flames consuming the pair still devouring his life. Aislinn pulled away first, licking the blood staining her lips as her King simply let the corpse fall from his jaws and become ash on the ground. The shout of their Childe was ignored, Alucard cackling madly and  _ applauding _ , while the woman at his side merely pat out the flames from their bodies with a deadpan expression. She did glance up at the sound of an approaching helicopter, a smirk tugging on her face.

“Get the coffins, Police Girl,” she said simply, her arms moving to curl about one of her Mate’s. They merely...stared up at the moon, expressions wistful but a look of what could possibly be pity in their eyes, letting the meek blonde girl do as told.

“Oi! ‘Urry it up, you two!!” Pip shouted from the chopper, finding the pair in some sort of daze. Aislinn turned her gaze from the sky at the sound of her King’s voice.

“Killing off our enemies, our allies, those we should protect, nations we should rule, even ourselves, but it’s  _ still _ not enough,” he sighed. She didn’t like the look in his eyes, “your lot and I truly are incorrigible warmongers, aren’t we,  _ Major? _ ”

. . .

It was very obvious that Aislinn was furious the entire time. Alucard was grinning at the new information, but the female vampire’s mood was setting Seras very much on edge; she was practically trembling in her seat at the waves of malice flowing from her Mistress. Even with the soothing vibe sent at her, alerting her that no, the oldest person in the vehicle wasn’t mad at  _ her _ , she still shrunk away from the woman. Her instincts were screaming at her to do so, keeping herself miniscule and out of potential firing range.

“Sooo, how did it gooo?” Pip drawled to the pair, glancing first at the mirthful vampire, but flinching himself when he caught the fire in the Irish woman’s ruby orbs.

“Exceptionally,” Alucard answered. He wasn’t an idiot; he knew his mate was mad, namely at him. He would ask later. It was possible she might get violent, “I trust you earned your paycheck tonight?”

“Of course! Wouldn’t want to disappoint when I am already getting paid,  _ non? _ ” The Frenchman laughed, turning forward again as he kept his pistol trained on the driver’s temple. It went silent after that, Aislinn’s anger making the human’s now flinch away from her and everyone decided it best to keep their mouths shut. At least until Pip motioned for the driver to move down when they were far enough away from that hotel, where he thanked him for the lift before promptly blowing his brains out. Aislinn was the first out, a low growl blaring in her chest as she stalked; oooh, she was about to get violent, Alucard could tell. Her anger was  _ all. On. Him _ .

“Police Girl, go find something to travel in with the merc that will fit our coffins. Find a hotel to hide out in during the day, nothing flashy,” he hummed almost pleasantly, stepping out and walking leisurely towards his furious Bride.

“M-Master...you’re not coming?” Seras asked softly, hopping out with Pip’s assistance.

“I need to have a few words with my wife,” he chuckled in answer, eyes narrowing as Aislinn hissed before vanishing into the trees. Yup, definitely mad, “We’ll find you later,” was all he offered before vanishing himself, seeking his Queen through the dense thicket close to the small town they had landed near. She was so furious that she was fighting dirty; as soon as they were actually alone, she swung at him with a paw, her body changing to that of the odd mixed breed she had shown with the cocky one. The blow threw him back into the trees, breaking the weaker foliage until meeting one thick enough to stop him. He felt bones break, but a low growl started to rumble in his own chest. He dodged before she could strike again, his own form changing to his black beast, and he soon fought back. They collided in a ball of teeth, claws, and blood. Her paw dragged across his muzzle; he retaliated with a cripplingly deep bite to her shoulder. So she attacked again with her fangs digging into his rear leg, jumping back as he whirled with a snap of his jaws. He swiped his claws when his teeth missed, catching her across her ribs, and with a snarl she went for his throat. When she sat up, her shadows had changed her back to normal, the shade molding to her torso like a second skin, edged away like torn cloth from where her injuries littered her flesh. She was still furious as she sat on his chest, her hand drawing back with a rage contorting her features, and he caught her hand before she could slap him, shoving her off him and pinning her down on her back. That’s when he noticed her tears. It cooled his own tempers, his beast crying in his head. Their mate was in pain and wanted to fix it.

“What’s wrong,” he demanded, keeping her hands down over her head. She thrashed under him, but he was sitting on her stomach with her hands immobile; she was stuck. So she used her words to show how pissed she was.

_ “ _ _ Go ndéana an diabhal dréimire de cnámh do dhroma ag piocadh úll i ngairdín Ifrinn!!” _  He scoffed at her. Certainly glad they had a mental link so he could know what she was saying.

“I believe we intended on  _ ruling _ Hell in the long run. Try again,” he growled, his hold tightening. Her legs kicked under him.

_ “Gabh Transna Ort Fhéin!!” _

“Are you really going to insult me for the rest of the night?” he hissed, drawing his face close to hers. She flinched back, turning her head to the side. It stung. Sighing, he bent his head to her throat, nuzzling her crimson stained flesh as a soothing growl rumbled through him,  _ “uită-te la mine, inima mea. Ce te simti?”  _ Her breath hitched, choking on a sob. She finally looked up at him, bloodied tears falling from her eyes in thick rivulets down her face.

“You plan to die.” It wasn’t a question. His growling stopped, and she took the moment of his surprise to change their positions again. Her face was twisted in anger again, even with tears streaming down her cheeks, the crimson drops splattering against his face as they fell, “do I mean so little to you that you still expect to die? You would leave me behind?!” she snapped, rearing back again to strike him. He caught her wrist, but didn’t pin her again. Her breath hitched again as he tugged her down instead, one of his arms curling around her waist as his other hand curled into her hair at the nape of her neck.

“I have zero intentions of leaving you without my person. You know as well as I do war brings death.”

“Should anything happen…” she breathed, hiccuping as tears continued to flow.

“Precisely. I don’t plan to die--”

“ _ Don’t lie to me to my face, _ ” she spat, digging her claws in his chest, “We are meant to  _ rule _ together. I’m not dying, and neither are you, do you hear me!?” she hissed, digging her claws deeper, “do not coddle me like a child while you cheer for this war, or I will go to Hell and drag you back myself. I am your  _ Queen _ , just as much as you my King.  _ And by the Gods, you will stay alive _ ,” she growled. He stared up at her, dumbfounded, until a snarl tore through his throat, and he dragged her close again.

“You...are so much more terrifying than I ever could be…” he admitted before crushing his mouth to hers. She keened, wrapping her arms tightly around him, desperate in her actions as her anger gave way to fear and fierce determination. Her shadows fell away and were replaced with her equally torn clothing, her shirt turning to little more than tatters as his hands clawed away the material. Their mouths were soon filled with their blood from the bites to their lips, tongues that lashed across the other’s fangs. His claws raked down her back and sides, splitting her flesh in their wake, and she broke the kiss with a sharp cry. Her fingers yanked at his hair as he sat up, his hands shoving away her skirts as she settled in his lap, even though he ended up practically shredding them anyway. Her legs curled around his waist as he shoved her backwards, crying out again as her back slammed against a tree. His hands dragged her hips down to grind against her roughly, his teeth and tongue dragging over her neck. Her hands shook in her desperation, fumbling to tear open his trousers and release his aching length, fingers curling around his coat lapels as he ground against her again. She almost sobbed as he drove into her in one harsh thrust from the bite of pain, his actions as desperate as hers as he persisted in his hard thrusts. Her back throbbed in pain as her wounds ground against the rough bark of the tree behind her, hands releasing his coat and shoving it down his shoulders. His hands held bruisingly onto her hips to keep her in place as he fucked her ruthlessly, his movements quickening at the feel of her claws scouring over his back, reducing his own clothes to ribbons under the abuse. It took them both by surprise at her sudden orgasm, a choked sob spilling from her lips as he only fucked her harder, his claws puncturing her skin from where he held her. She barely blinked as he wrenched himself out of her long enough to twist her around and shove her upper body against the tree with a hand around the back of her neck. She clenched like a vice as he sunk back into her, starting up again with his hard and breakneck rhythm. He was relentless, heady growls tearing through him as he claimed his mate, relishing in her wails and cries, of how she plead to him in her original tongue and in his. He didn’t stop even as his first orgasm spilled inside her, merely changing position so she faced him again and bounced on his lap. His fangs sunk into one of her breasts as it bounced in front of his face, guzzling on her blood. She could only cling to him like a lifeline as he changed his tactics, moving slow enough that she felt every inch of him driving in and out of her, their combined fluids staining her thighs and making a lewd noise with every pump of his hips. The only sounds they could hear were the wet smack of hips and their growls and cries.

She’d long lost track of how many times they’d joined, her mind and legs numb as she lie limp on the forest floor. Alucard was still buried between her thighs but had finally stopped, his breaths ragged as he loomed over his Queen. Their skin was slick with sweat and blood, bodies covered in bruises, scratches, or bites, their clothes barely clinging onto them anymore. Her body tensed on its own as he slipped out of her, whimpering softly as she felt his cum drip out of her. Staring up, she could catch the sunlight peeking through the heavy foliage over their heads as dawn stretched across the sky. She groaned in protest as she was lifted from the dirt, her throat feeling like she swallowed rusty nails. He made soft shushing noises to calm her as he carried her through the woods, keeping to the shadows.

_ Police Girl, where are you? _ He ordered, letting his shadows crawl over them both. His normal grin dragged across his ace as he felt his Childe flinch at the sudden command.

_ M-Master..? Uhm...w-we’re at some cheap motel Mr. Bernadotte found us. He hotwired a van before getting us here _ \--

“Bloody Hell!!” she suddenly squeaked as her masters appeared in the motel room. Aislinn was barely remaining conscious, her body covered in a blanket of shadows as her mate stood fully clothed once more, “w...what happened…”

“Don’t ask questions you don’t want the answer to,” he merely hummed in answer, taking steady strides towards the bathroom. No doubt Integra was anxiously awaiting an update on the situation, but his priorities rested upon cleaning up himself and his Queen first. His hold on her remained as the door clicked shut behind him, the shadows keeping her covered falling away as their privacy was sealed, and he was careful as he started the shower. His own attire seemed to melt away as they stepped beneath the spray, his touches gentle as he rubbed away the blood and dirt from her skin, paying particular attention to her back. Her wounds had healed for the most part at least, but they would seal completely once she fed again, or got some proper rest. He couldn’t stop his grin as his fingers delved south to clean her nethers and she readily responded even in her exhausted state. He instead kissed her softly, soothing her again with soft touches and words to calm her. He’d staked his claim over her enough for one evening. They stayed under the spray right until the water ran cold, and he shut off the flow quickly, stepping out onto the cheap linoleum and wrapping his Queen in a towel. He could tell already the room outside was vacant, but he didn’t bother questioning it, instead drying his dozing bride as his attire slid back into place. Once exiting the bathroom, he snatched a blanket from the bed and settled in the large chair in the center of the room, wrapping Aislinn in the blanket as she curled in his lap. One hand rose to remove the phone hiding away in his coat pocket, once again calling his master directly. She picked up before the first ring ended.

“ _ Alucard?! Aislinn?!” _ Integra gasped, desperation lacing her voice and making the Midian smirk.

“Yes,” he purred, his free hand idly stroking his Queen’s still damp hair. They could both hear Walter’s faint sigh of relief before Integra continued.

_ “Where are you?” _

“Some remote town called  _ St. Rose _ or something, near Rio,” he answered, raising a brow as Aislinn reached up to retrieve the device and put it on speaker so she could communicate as well, despite her exhaustion.

“Mission complete, my dear girl. Their plans are  _ now _ engraved in our heads,” she drawled, shifting slightly in her spot. Silence dragged for a moment as the human processed the information.

_ “Well done,” _ she answered, her words weighted. Perhaps she was finally understanding what war entailed, “ _ return straight away. I expect a formal report,” _ she ordered, her tone bordering monotonous.

“Oh?” Alucard purred, his smirk broadening, “sounds like the  _ Roundtable Council’s _ turning up the heat,” he noted, now moving a hand to rest on Aislinn’s thigh.

_ “If only that was the whole story,” _ the woman on the other end sighed,  _ “it’s a direct order from  _ higher up.”

“You mean to say the queen herself called the council together?” Aislinn huffed, only in minor disbelief. It had been years since her original dealings with Hellsing but she knew even then that the queen  _ hardly _ became involved herself. The very notion made both vampires start chuckling.

_ “You two are  _ sorely _ mistaken if you think this is a laughing matter,” _ Integra growled at her cackling pets,  _ “escape and return home  _ **_immediately!_ ** _ Do not make her wait,” _ she ordered. Aislinn could hear the scowl on her face clear as day,  _ “Section thirteen is moving as well. I have  _ no _ desire to be outdone by  _ **_them!!_ ** _ ” _ she spat, only increasing the mirth of her Midian servants as they leisurely agreed. Of course, Alucard had to take it a step further to  _ really _ get her riled.

“By the way, Integra. How did you like the joy of war?  _ Miss Director…” _ he purred, his grin truly wicked as he taunted his human master, “did it set you aboil? Were you able to  _ see _ the dark red flames blazing?”

_ “ _ **_Oh shut it!!_ ** _ Bloody fool, how would I know that?! Get back here this instant, you  _ **_git!!_ ** _ ” _ she shouted in response before slamming the phone onto the receiver, causing the line to loudly click out. Aislinn scowled up at Alucard as he laughed at the woman’s reaction, but the ire didn’t entirely reach her eyes.

“Humans are  _ so _ wonderfully complex,” he giggled, looking stupidly giddy. His Queen rolled her eyes in answer before smacking his chest. Maybe she could just sleep on the plane they would, at this point, most likely have to steal. Both of their gazes were directed to the door as it clicked open, the merc and Police Girl waltzing inside a second later with tired grins, the human holding a bag of fast food in his arms. Seras had donned a long, pink coat to keep the sun’s rays from burning her so she could actually go outside.

“We’re baaaaack,” she drawled first, sounding exhausted. It was likely she just had to deal with Pip’s inappropriate comments again.

_ “Bonjouuuuur, _ ” the only human of the entourage echoed before taking a sip of his drink. He walked further into the room to set down his food, the smell of grease making Aislinn’s nose crinkle for a moment, even curling tighter towards her lover as though she could escape from it, “eeh, what happened with  _ you two? _ ” he questioned, having taken note of the eldest vampire’s state of dress. And were those...bite marks?

“Don’t ask questions you don’t want the answer to…” Seras interrupted before either madly grinning vampire could answer, using her master’s words from before as she shuddered. Although from the look that crossed Pip’s face, he probably already had a damn good guess as to what the vampiric royalty had been up to. Shrugging, he leaned against the room’s desk, taking another sip of his carbonated beverage.

“Well, sure enough, it won’t work,” he started with a heavy sigh, “our travel situation is absolutely hopeless. Completely. Bad idea from  _ any _ angle.”

“There aren’t any ships leaving for a week,” Seras grumbled herself, glaring a bit enviously at the food; at least until Aislinn growled at her in warning, “a-anyway...the schedule’s already booked up regardless…” she finished with a simpered expression. It made her mistress’s scowl darken. This child was clinging far too hard to her humanity.

_ “Out of the question,” _ Alucard growled, pulling his Bride closer as he prepared to stand up, “you two get everything ready.”

“Eh?” Pip mumbled, his eye narrowing in suspicion. The eldest in the room scoffed, wrapping her arms around her King’s shoulders as he pushed himself to his feet. Her hips still felt numb.

“Idiots. We’re going to  _ steal _ an airplane,” she huffed, letting out a small hiss when she was jostled even the slightest bit. The two weakest members of the group were in a dumbfounded silence, staring at the completely serious vampires like they had gone completely insane, “don’t just look at us like that, we have no other options. Hurry it up and get everything ready, we leave immediately.” Pip was the one to break the stunned silence with a loud string of objections.

_ “Non! Non non non non non non!! _ Dead dead dead dead dead!!  _ Zis time we’re dead!! _ We’re gonna die, I’m gonna die, no  _ zanks _ , not for  _ me!” _ he spat, even going so far as to throw his hands up in his indignation. Alucard went to answer when they all felt a stupidly familiar chill. Well, the vampires did anyway. Both King and Queen turned shocked expressions to the hotel door, any commands dying in their throats as they stared. Seras, catching the looks, wandered to the door herself, staring through the peephole to see what had her masters so riled. She flinched away from the door with a scared whine in the back of her throat, scrambling away from the hardwood barricade. Considering what happened the  _ last time _ they tangled with this one. Pip was confused as all Hell as he watched Seras’s terrified reaction, and it only morphed into more confusion and shock as the door was suddenly kicked open by none other than the mad priest of the Vatican himself. Alucard’s shocked expression merely shifted to his manic grin, turning only briefly to set down his lover before facing Anderson, watching as he stalked closer until he was within striking range. Their fists reared back at the same moment, and with angry shouts they swung, the Midian’s fist ramming into the priest’s gut the same moment a fist collided with the side of his face.They only laughed, even as Anderson struggled for air from the blow.

“Haah...couldn’t stand it anymore, ah?!  _ Anderson!! _ ” he cackled, blood streaming from his broken nose. The butcher os Iscariot only laughed himself in a mad manner, their stances shifting as they swung fists again to land the same blows, merely in the opposite areas from the first time around. Alucard’s body hunched over after the hit to his midsection, Anderson spitting out the blood that had filled into his mouth from his bleeding nose. They went away with formalities after that, perfectly ready to kill each other as they each drew their prospective weapons. A hissed curse was heard from Pip as he scrambled to draw his pistol, gaze hardening as he prepared for a blood bath. Even Seras went for her gun, but it wasn’t her cry that made the fighting stop.

It was the Queen.

_ “Knock it off!!” _ she shouted, not giving either man a second to realize what was happening before she had one hand each tangling into their hair and dragging their heads forward until she slammed their noggins together. They were equally dumbfounded as they turned to stare at furious woman, foreheads throbbing as their no doubt cracked skulls healed from the harsh collision. Aislinn stood bare as the day she was born, a hard glare settled on her face with her hands on her hips, “honestly, it’s like dealing with rambunctious  _ bloody children! _ ” she spat, her old accent beginning to bleed into her voice. Seras and Pip were just as dumbfounded at her actions, if not moreso, and after dragged silence, Alucard grinned, laughter peeling from his throat a moment after. Even Anderson started snickering, one of his bayonets swinging around in his grip before he flung the weapon towards the far wall with a notice.

“Guessin’ it’s true wot they sae ‘bout mad Irish women,” he cackled, bending calmly to retrieve his shattered glasses from the ground, his grin falling away as he merely gestured towards the paper hanging from the wall, “aboot thirteen kilometers til the noorth, there’s ae Vatican airfield disguised as ae cropduster’s. There’s ae  _ wee jet _ there wi’ its engine  _ a’ready _ warmed up,” he explained, his calm expression turning to an outright glower as he turned to leave, “ging on.  _ Away wi’ ye. _ It’s a’ yers.  _ Tak it _ and  _ vanish. _ ..while ah can  _ still _ control ma urge tae kill the lot o’ ye.” The Paladin stalked out of the room after that, clearly wanting nothing more to do with protestants and monsters. Alucard was giddy at the unexpected help, his gaze drawing away from the necessary release form Anderson had left behind to land on his still fuming Queen, who had at least went to snatch up the blanket and cover herself again before Pip had the opportunity to gawk anymore than he already had. He dragged her close, mouth covering up her protests in a kiss that had the merc even fanning himself when they finally parted.

“Get the coffins loaded in the van,” he ordered, snapping the other two out of their daze and rushing to follow his command. Aislinn pouted up at him, her hands curling loosely around the lapels of his coat.

“I feel like I should warn you about the queen…” she mumbled, gnawing on her bottom lip for a moment. He only chuckled, kissing her breathless again before he picked her up. It didn’t escape his notice how much her legs had been shaking when she’d stood on her own; been awhile since he’d done that much of a number on her.

“We’ll cross that bridge when he get to it. You need your rest,” he answered calmly, exiting the room after his...well, he supposed not entirely useless Childe and the human. She was still pouting, but at least kept her mouth shut as they settled into the van and began their quick trip to their designated location.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS: before we get started on notes. these are in order of appearance in this chapter
> 
> =May the devil make a ladder of your back bones while picking apples in the garden of hell.
> 
> =Go fuck yourself sideways.
> 
> =Look at me, my heart. What are you feeling?
> 
> The first two are gaelic, the last is in romanian. the last of which i used google translate for so i apologize if that's wrong c':
> 
> WELL. LET THE WAR BEGIN I GUESS
> 
> AHEM  
> so. it's the nazi's!  
> i really wanted to include that shouting bit alucard had with seras in the original series, but i just HAD to use aislinn for it. we've never really seen her get super upset with seras clinging to her humanity as we already know alucard is furious about it. so there; now it's aislinn.  
> and would ya look at that i managed to slip in some angry makeup sex  
> lookit me go-
> 
> comments are love, comments are life.  
> bookmark if you love it so you can keep up with updates! and thank you to everyone who has already uwu  
> wanna see a one shot? shoot me a comment or pm, it's what the third part of this will be all about!


	16. Meeting with the Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellsing belongs to Kohta Hirano  
> Updates every Sunday!!
> 
> See end of chapter for new information!

_ It was cold. Everything hurt. Why did everything… _

_ He felt numb. _

_ It was faint, but he could hear the soft words of scripture as he lay cold on the hallowed ground, his blood streaming from the corner of his mouth and a wooden stake jutting out of his chest. He couldn’t remember how long it had been since he last felt like...this. _

_ “So I lost,” he said with a calmness belying his situation, merely stating a sure fact as easily as talking about the weather. _

_ “That’s  _ **_right_ ** _. You lost,” a voice answered, drawing the molten crimson gaze of the defeated Count, “No nightmare lasts  _ **_forever_ ** _. Both your castle und fief are gone. Your loyal servants are dead und gone too. Even her mark from the eucharist vafer has vanished. She’ll  _ **_never_ ** _ belong to you,” The Hunter continued, laying out everything for the bleeding out Midian. His hand clenched before his fist was raised, vibrant green eyes growing fierce once again as he released a growl and slammed his fist down to drive the stake further into the Count’s chest. The responding cry was strangled from pain, more blood flowing freely as the weapon pierced his heart ever the more. The man responsible, the  _ human _ responsible, snatched the dying Midian’s coat lapels, hauling him back upright before the elder male could collapse entirely. _

_ “You’ve got nothing left now, Count!” he snarled, even shaking the weakened vampire in his grip, “ _ **_Miserable No-Life King!_ ** _ Everything you had ist now  _ **_gone!_ ** _ You have  _ **_nothing!!_ ** _ ” The image before his eyes began to blur and fade as blackness began to overtake his mind, allowing his eyes to close forever… _

. . .

A startled gasp managed to escape the male as he awoke from his dream, eyes snapping wide open to see nothing but black before him. It almost made him panic, until his other senses awakened. It was merely a black shirt in front of his nose. Turning his gaze upwards, he found his Queen staring down at him worriedly. He could feel her hands softly stroking his hair, soothing him. And then he felt the wetness on his cheeks. In a daze, he moved a hand to his face, his fingers coming away stained with his own bloody tears. It made him sick.  _ Pathetic… _

“Stop that,” Aislinn breathed, her hands moving to clear away his tears herself. She wasn’t about to watch  _ or _ listen to her King degrade himself in such a manner, “it was a long time ago. Merely a memory,” she cooed, her lips pressing to his hair as her arms wound around him again. He was frozen, eyes still wide, but the expression on his face softening as, with shaking limbs, he returned her embrace, a tired sigh escaping him as he sought his Queen’s comfort. She’d seen it all before when they had sealed their bond twenty years ago, he should have expected her to not be surprised by the visions plaguing his sleep. He made not a sound as the tears continued to spill down his face, hidden by her shirt as she held him. His eyes opened at the sound of her humming, and he gathered himself more before speaking.

“Did I wake you?” he asked softly, his head tilting back again to look at her face. She gave him only a soft smile in return, bending to kiss his forehead this time.

“Never you mind that. Feeling better?” she asked, her voice remaining level, calmed. He huffed, dusting his nose along her throat before his lips parted enough for his fangs to pierce the giving flesh. She merely started humming again, returning to stroking his hair as he guzzled down her blood. She felt his shoulders sag in...almost  _ relief _ as soon as her blood hit his tongue, and it almost made her chuckle. He’d been afraid he’d somehow lost her, that their bond had been broken. It had happened  _ so easily _ with Mina, after all…

Pulling away from her, the flow of tears stopped, and he turned his face up again as she cleaned away the remaining blood clinging to his cheeks. His gaze drifted a moment, silently praying no one else had caught him in such a state, and Aislinn let out a small chuckle once she caught his train of thought.

“They’re all asleep,” she reassured him, her own posture relaxing once she knew her mate was okay. He only nodded, letting his eyes close until the pilot announced they would be landing back in London in around ten minutes. It made him smirk. Evidently he’d needed rest as well. Aislinn crawled off his lap at the call, smoothing out her flowing skirts, and he raised a brow at her.

“Do you plan to dress like that in front of an ex-lover?” he chuckled, making her freeze. She stared at him wide eyed, a blush growing across her face as he tapped at his temple. He could understand though; it was sometimes all too easy to forget they knew...well,  _ everything _ about one another. Especially when it came to  _ her _ past. She had over two-thousand years of history after all. Scoffing, she crossed her arms and plopped into the seat next to him, a pout back on her face.

“Of course not. Pip and Seras will most likely stay as they are, but I’ll not be going into that room without looking the part,” she grumbled, biting the inside of her cheek before pushing herself to her feet again. Shadows crawled over her body as she stood until she was encased in shade, the darkness slinking away a moment later as her attire changed. Doing away with her bohemian wear, she now stood in a deep scarlet sheath dress, the hem ending just above her knees but holding a slit on one side that showed a tasteful flash of her thigh when she moved. She shifted uncomfortably at the necessary evil she wore beneath the formal attire, a scowl quickly forming on her face as she resisted the urge to remove the knickers, strictly because she was so unused to wearing them in the first place. The gown itself was immaculate, hugging her curves lovingly, the crimson material concealing her torso but holding a plunging backline. The only thing keeping the damn thing on was the single strap spanning just beneath her shoulder blades and the collar, looping around her throat in a short turtleneck, and still holding three-quarter sleeves despite her bared back. Her hands moved to her hair after, working the raven strands into a tidy braid only half made, the rest of her locks twisting up into a neat bun she kept in place with the proper clip. She didn’t even have to look to know her mate’s reaction.

“You’re staring,” she huffed instead, a surprised squeak escaping her as he merely yanked her back into his lap, lips pressing heatedly to hers and muffling her moans. He kissed her like a starved man, utterly ravenous as he drank her in like a fine wine. She hastily broke the kiss as his hand slid underneath her skirt and towards her admittedly dripping core, even smacking his chest to get his attention, “you and I both know if we get started there is no way in  _ Hell _ we’ll be through in...six minutes,” she breathed, her eyes sparking with the lust she was desperately trying to shove back down. He cackled, his other hand curling around the back of her neck, distracting her, until she felt a weight settle on her head. She reached up, blinking owlishly as her fingers brushed along the metal leaves. She lifted the crown from her head, staring at the rubies winking back at her. It was stunning, more inclined to something the creatures of her old homeland would have adorned; a wreath of gold leaves and flowers with sparkling blood gems in the center of each budding flower.

“A Queen should wear a crown,” he commented lightly, plucking the ornament from her hands and placing it back on her head. She gaped at him, utterly dumbfounded, until a giddy giggle bubbled from her lips.

“You...what am I to do with you?” she stammered out, arms wrapping around his neck and once again pressing their lips together. He chuckled at her reaction, hands falling back to her hips and keeping her close as the plane began its descent.

. . .

A steady buzz was heard beyond the doors as the humans awaiting inside became impatient for the return of the dispatched Hellsing agents. The queen herself was beginning to show her anxiousness even, the council hiding nothing in terms of their discomfort with their practical enemies sitting across from them. Regardless, information on their current adversary was being spread among the discussing mortals, the clock ticking idly away. The conversations died as the doors were shoved open, Alucard and Aislinn the first to enter the room with Seras and Pip flanking them. Both elder midians held smirks as they ventured further into the room, rousing more hushed whispers. She had almost forgotten that almost everyone in the room hadn’t a  _ clue _ of who Aislinn was, nevermind what she was doing there or what her position in the agency was. Evidently her existence was kept quite hush-hush.

“Truly splendid. Everyone’s here,” Alucard purred, his smirk broadening as he leisurely made his way closer towards his master, “we have just returned,  _ my master,” _ he added, eyeing Integra over the rim of his shades.

“You’ve done well... _ my servants _ ,” she answered with a smirk of her own before gesturing towards his face, “you stand before the queen. Remove your sunglasses,” she ordered, her attentions to his own Queen afterwards, pleasantly surprised at her formalized appearance, “I’m pleased to see you cleaned up, Aislinn.” The midian in question chuckled, her arms curling tighter around her lover’s.

“But of course. I would hardly call my usual dress appropriate wear for a Queen of either of our stature,” she cooed, allowing her gaze to drift towards the mortal ruler. She approached the monarch with Alucard, ignoring the shouts for them both to keep their distance and merely breezing past them to stand before the English ruler. The aged woman stared back, a nostalgic smile on her face as she eyed both immortals before her.

“...It’s been a long  _ time... _ vampires,” she hummed, her smile changing to a teasing smirk, echoing the expressions on both of their faces.

“Around fifty years for myself, I suppose,” Alucard started, head tilting softly to side as he studied the woman, “and if what my Bride says is true, then only a few years less than that for her.” The elderly woman chuckled, wrinkled hands reaching for them both.

“Let’s have a look at you two,” she hummed, waiting for them both to kneel before her so she could reach without rising from her chair. She started with Aislinn, softened hands smoothing away a stray wisp of hair from the older woman’s face, “look at you, my sweet friend. I understand you no longer go by Deidra?”

“You may still refer to me as such, if you wish it,” Aislinn answered, mimicking the woman’s actions and brushing away a grayed lock before playfully tapping her nose, “look at you, Liz. You’ve become an official  _ queen _ since I last shared your company.” “Liz” chuckled again at the praising words, merely turning her attentions towards Alucard afterwards.

“Nothing about you two ever  _ changes,” _ she sighed softly, smoothing her thumbs over Alucard’s cheekbones, taking in his grinning face before she moved one hand to hold them both gently by the chin, “look at  _ me _ now. I’m already so,  _ so old. _ Just a  _ wrinkled _ old woman,” she said wistfully, a wry smirk now taking hold on her face. Aislinn scoffed, but it was Alucard who spoke first.

“You’re  _ still _ that  _ same  _ saucy filly from fifty years ago, young lady,” he hummed, gaze locked onto the mortal’s before him. He didn’t touch her so boldly as his Queen had; then again, she was far more gentle with humans than he sometimes was, “no,  _ now _ you are truly beautiful, queen.”

“You’ve matured so much since I’ve last seen you. Indeed, you have become a truly beautiful and worthy queen,” Aislinn echoed, feeling the other woman’s grip slip away from her face. They watched the woman’s gaze harden at the words, blazened with the praise that they both knew was now etched in the human woman’s mind. She smirked at them, reclining in her seat.

“Deliver your report...vampires,” she hummed, waving for them to proceed. Both bowed their head before rising to their feet; but Aislinn lingered, stooping a moment to press a soft kiss to the aged woman’s cheek. Stepping away from the monarch, both of them made their way back towards their master’s side, Integra giving the elder woman a slightly bewildered expression. She had no doubt the blonde would be questioning her on her actions later. But, now wasn’t the time for such sated curiosities. Alucard started first, arms crossed loosely over his chest as he addressed his master, the council, and the present Iscariot members.

“Once upon a time, there was an insane major in the  _ SS. _ He said, ‘let us make an immortal army, invulnerable soldiers’. They strove towards that  _ reckless _ goal in a swelling sea of blood and madness.”

“Fifty-five years ago, Alucard and Walter put an end to that project, and again in the sixties when they attempted a second time to revive the project, although that time the ones to stop it were Alucard and myself,” Aislinn continued, gesturing to herself as she explained, “it appears, however, that they simply  _ refuse _ to  _ die _ .”

“Everyone forgot about them, or  _ tried _ to,” the male continued, his expression turning almost gleeful as he relayed the information, “but they undoubtedly continue their  _ vindictive existence _ in the depths of shadow, while slowly, slowly,  _ extending _ their abilities. Currently, their  _ dreadful _ research is reaching its horizon of perfecting vampire production.”

“We have yet to discover the  _ how _ , but the fact of the matter remains that they have almost completely succeeded in creating vampires from  _ scratch _ ,” Aislinn spat, utterly disgusted at the notion of artificial imitations of a true vampire. They might be able to create one that wouldn’t self destruct from internal instability, but they could never surmount to the real thing no matter how much they cloyed for it, “a vampire Kampfgruppe, an invulnerable army of unhumans. Surely  _ this _ is the return of  _ Siegfried’s mythical force. _ ”

“The last troop remnants of  _ The Third Reich. The Letztes Bataillon,” _ Alucard finished, more than ready to wipe out these foolish humans once again, apparent in the way he grinned gleefully at the gasping crowd. Murmurs spread among both sides at the aspect, but such words screeched to a halt at the voice that interrupted them. A voice that made Aislinn bristle in recognition.

“Tubalcain’s  _ blood _ showed me the vay here,” the young looking lycanthrope called in a singsong voice, “really...I guess he vas good for something!” The leaders of both monster-hunting organizations gaped at the unexpected intruder, weapons from both sides quickly being drawn by Pip and one of the Iscariot members, but the boy quickly held up his hands to stop them, ears twitching on top of his head, “ _ vait. _ How do you say…’don’t shoot ze messenger’? I’m not here to  _ fight _ you,” he giggled, moving away from the wall he was previously leaning against and to stop at the more vacant side of the table, ignoring the way Aislinn was glaring at him. Everyone, really.

“Messenger?  _ When _ did you…?  _ Where _ did you…?  _ Walter!! _ ” Integra snapped, her mind racing on how the enemy could have gotten in so easily.

“Our security was  _ flawless _ , nor are there any signs of break-in,” the butler rushed to explain, just as confused as everyone else in the room but doing his utmost not to show it.

“ _ Save your breath _ ,” the child lycan chided, a smirk on his face as he moved to set down a portable screen at the end of the table, “I’m  _ everyvhere. _ And  _ novhere _ ,” he chirped, a cocky smirk spreading to his face. Seras was utterly dumbfounded at the fact a Nazi army had someone so  _ young _ working with them, to which she heard her Mistress growl low inside her head.

_ Don’t let your eyes deceive you. He is far older than he appears, _ she warned in a low hiss across the girl’s mind, still staring daggers at the Hitler Youth soldier.

“Since eweryone from England und the Watican are gathered here today, our kommandant,  _ Herr Major, _ has something very important to say. So please, sit back und listen,” he chirped, propping up the screen by an attached stand. He paused before actually turning on the device, pink eyes set firmly on the Police Girl, who was now staring back apprehensively. He seemed almost...in awe, but at least a sharp hiss of “stop it” from the young vampire got him to cut it out. Giggling, he merely greeted her, ears twitching on his head again, and she - most likely because of her English manners - returned the “guten tag” with one of her own. Still grinning, he finally turned, remote in hand, and started pressing buttons. They couldn’t see anything, but they definitely could hear whomever was on the other side of that screen.

_ “Ahh? Vat’s wrong, there’s no signal. _ ” Followed by a few thwacks as though someone was slapping temperamental equipment.

_ “Vat are you doing? Hurry und stand herr brigadier general up against the wall,” _ A random voice echoed, the sounds more faded, as though they were standing farther away.

_ “Major! Stop this! Stop, for God’s sake…!” _ Ah, that must have been the brigadier general.

_ “Varrant officier Schrödinger, this isn’t vorking at all,” _ Another voice chimed, soundly hardly blighted despite the hindrance in gaining a proper signal. Schrödinger continued hitting the same button until the image crackled onto the screen, revealing the grinning face of none other than the Major,  _ “Hm, ahh. There the image,” _ The portly man on screen hummed in delight, his words followed by cries for help and echoing gunfire. The human leaders of each designated organization could only stare on in shocked horror at the scenes being played before them.

“Seems like you haf your hands full there,  _ Major,” _ the lycan boy purred, a giddy grin still plastered on his smug little face.

_ “It’s troublesome having to deal with superiors who are cowards,” _ the Major almost sighed, his own grin still on his face,  _ “but now I finally find  _ **_relief_ ** _. It feels  _ good _. It feels  _ **_wery good._ ** _ ” _ Schrodinger giggled again, but the pleased laughter cut off as soon as Alucard approached the device, an eager grin spreading slowly across his face.

“Hi there,  _ Major _ ,” he growled, his expression downright menacing. The man on the screen narrowed his eyes for a moment before answering with his own pleased smirk.

_ “It’s been a long time, Alucard. Being able to see you against the  _ **_pinnacle_ ** _ of gladness,” _ he cooed, his attentions remaining focussed on his ultimate target.

“So  _ you’re _ the enemy leader,” Integra interrupted, gaze set in a steal cold glare as she eyed the man on the screen, catching his attention. His confused look immediately changed as soon as he saw her.

_ “Ohh,  _ you’re _ the director of  _ **_Hellsing. Sir Integra Hellsing,_ ** _ ja? This ist the first time ve’ve met.” _

_ “What’s _ your goal?” she merely ground out in answer, refusing to divulge in pleasantries with this maniac, “what leads you to  _ engage _ in this daft behavior?  _ Answer me!!” _ she finally snapped when all he would do is stare. He left a pregnant silence after her outburst that was only filled as he started chuckling.

_ “ _ **_Goal?_ ** _ Fräulein,  _ **_lovely fräulein_ ** _. That ist one  _ foolish _ question,” _ he mused, even so much as treating the issue as nonchalant,  _ “if you must go  _ that _ far, fräulein. Ve do not haff  _ any _ goal.” _ That seemed to get everyone’s attention, but it only made the Queen of vampires smirk. Creating chaos for the sake of creating chaos. She’d no doubt that, despite the fact he was waging war solely on Hellsing and Alucard, only a man of his mental instability would go as far as to actually build an army to take out one man.

_ “H--!!  _ **_Hogwash!!_ ** _ ” _ Sir Irons spat, jumping up from his seat as he interrupted the conversation,  _ “don’t try to tell us you haven’t any goal!! _ You mean to say you  _ attacked _ us for no  _ reason?! _ Even as a  _ joke _ , this…”

_“_ ** _Silence!_** _”_ The Major snapped, only briefly speaking with the council member, _“I am_ **_not_** _speaking vith you. I am speaking vith_ **_this_** _fräulein. It hast been so long since I spoke vith a young girl. Do not interfere vith_ _me,_ ** _boy!!_** _”_ Well, it seemed to shut him up, even if it was a stunned silence. His mouth was flapping like a fish out of water as he struggled for a retort, _“settle on no means in obtaining your goals. I’m told it’s a_ ** _Machiavellian rudiment_** _but I don’t really know such things,”_ he prattled, waving off the interruption and directing his attention right back towards Integra, _“do you_ ** _see,_** _fräulein? If you are a commander vith the slightest power of retaliation,_ ** _you_** _should know this. There ist no doubt that in this vorld, there exist groups who are determined...to settle on no_ ** _goals_** _to obtain their_ ** _means_** _. In other vords…”_ He paused as the camera shifted away from him and towards the man pleading with him before, two dead humans slumped at each side, with a sign around his neck that read “Zum Henker Defatist!!” _“after all’s said und done...groups like us…”_ A mere snap of his fingers sent a group of his fake vampires onto the screaming, bound human, the camera still focussed on him and forcing the entirety of his audience to watch as the man was utterly devoured. That army acted more like ghouls than true vampires; sloppy, consuming him as though they were more like zombies than Midians. 

_ “...Don’t leave the job half finished. Even letting him become a ghoul vould be... _ **_bothersome._ ** _ ” _ The same voice from earlier warned lightly. His grin was easily heard in his voice.

_ “Uahhhhh! _ That looks  _ preeetty severe,  _ Major!” Schrödinger chimed in, pink orbs gleeful as he merely listened on to the chaos being relayed for everyone to witness. The only ones to remain expressionless during such gruesome proceedings were Integra, the leader of the Vatican, the Queen, and the eldest vampires in the room. Pip’s cigarette even dropped from his mouth to fall harmlessly onto the tile, Seras staring at the screen in abject horror.

“You are  _ all _ insane,” the Iscariot head scoffed, his expression one of mere disdain. The camera turned back towards the Major once the human commander was utterly devoured, the portly human smirking as he eyed Maxwell.

_ “Hmmm...you speak of  _ **_madness_ ** _ to me? Vatican section XIII chief?” _ he cooed, voice all too pleasant.

“Yes, I  _ do. _ Not  _ one _ of you is sound in the mind,” he scoffed again, as though  _ anyone _ of those priests in Iscariot could ever be labeled as perfectly sane. The Major’s grin only broadened.

_ “Thankfully, it’s your  _ **_God_ ** _ who guarantees my madness, you see. Very vell, I ask you this. Who do you suppose in this vorld...guarantees the  _ sanity _ of your _ **_God?_ ** _ ” _ That seemed to pull a reaction from Maxwell, his expression turning mortified at the mere notion that this man would dare insult his deity. Aislinn smirked; at least her and the Major were in the same mind when it came to that particular deity. She had to bite on her lip to keep from bursting out laughing; a nudge from her King definitely didn’t help in containing her chortling. She was practically shaking from how hard she was holding it in, but she managed to take a page from the book of Arthur Hellsing and cover it with a cough,  _ “do you understand just who the  _ **_Hell_ ** _ you’re  _ **_talking to?_ ** _ Perhaps it vould help if I vas vearing a black  _ SS _ uniform? Ve are the  _ Schutzstaffel  _ of the  _ **_Third Reich!_ ** _ Just  _ how _ many people do you imagine ve haff killed?! The  _ **_Death’s Head Division_ ** _ , said to operate as if it  _ **_breathed_ ** _ combat and wiolence themselves?! Ve’re  _ **_insane?_ ** _ You say this  _ **_now?!_ ** _ You’re about a half century  _ **_late!!_ ** _ ” _ he cried, his grin gleeful and full of the malice he promised,  _ “Very vell!!  _ **_So_ ** _ be it!! Try und stop me then, you self-styled standards of humanity!! But unfortunately, my enemy ist not you und yours. Keep your vords to yourself for a bit, Section XIII.  _ My enemy ist Great Britain!! The order of protestant knights!!  **_Nein!!_ ** _ ” _ he paused again, his gaze swiveling away from Maxwell and towards the vampires lurking in the shadows of the room,  _ “It’s that man und his Bride who look so joyful standing there.” _ Everyone’s gazes turned towards the eldest people present, their dual laughter finally registering in their ears as they could only watch in shock as the pair simply...laughed. Outright cackled, really. Alucard was positively beaming at the prospect of a good fight he knew he would no doubt win, and Aislinn was of the same mind.

“So, figured out who I was, did you Major?” she chortled, her grin still splitting across her face, “I assume your little  _ pet _ had something to do with that?” Schrödinger responded for the German with a knowing smirk, and that was all the confirmation she needed. It only sent her laughing again.

“Fine, fine. We’ll destroy you any  _ number _ of times. You really  _ are _ a vengeful brood!” Alucard beamed, completely beside himself as he laughed again, “a superb war declaration!”

_ “Ve’ll overturn unsatisfactory results any number of times. Of course, ve are the most vengeful type there ist,” _ he hummed in reply, his grin becoming pleasant again.

_ “Alucard. Aislinn.  _ **_Fire,_ ** _ ” _ Integra growled, her cigar held firmly between her teeth. Alucard acted first, the barrel of his gun slipping between Schrödinger’s teeth as the vampire stalked closer and pulling the trigger, his brains exploding across the ground in a sickening splat as his head was nearly removed entirely from the single shot. The Major hummed from the screen, seeming...indifferent. Aislinn was busy trying to keep her eyes on the lycanthrope child. Something was too fishy...

_ “Shooting the messenger. Dear me, such violent  _ outbursts,” he chuckled, the grin back on his face.

“Messenger? Don’t make me laugh,” Integra growled, being smart enough to at least put on a brave face, “declaration of war?  _ Oh please. _ You are nothing more than a  _ terrorist _ group. I have heard enough of your exaggerated  _ nonsense. _ We will rid the earth of  _ your _ existence. And it will be nothing more than another  _ job _ for us!!” the woman finally called, a smirk managing to pull across her lips but not quite reaching her eyes. It made the vampiress tear her gaze away for longer than she would have liked.

_ “You may conceal your quivering fist if you vish, fraulein,” _ The Major pointed out lightly, making the woman in question tightening her fist as though to stop the shaking,  _ “Now I see, ja. She’s a  _ good _ master. Und she appreciates her vampires’ efforts.” _ Aislinn hissed, her gaze having gone back to the mess that previously  _ was _ Schrödinger, only to find the body was gone. Not even a drop of blood was left behind. She spat a curse, and the Major laughed,  _ “aah, the Bride has figured out my little pet. Farevell, fräulein Integra. I look forward to meeting you again on the field of battle.  _ **_Auf wiedersehen!_ ** _ ” _ he cheered, waving his goodbyes before Integra called for the last vampire in her arsenal, Seras quickly shooting the device and blowing it to smithereens. The silence that followed the loud ring of Seras’s weapon was more deafening than the gunfire itself, the air of the room holding a palpable tension as everyone processed the information. There was far too much new information gained in a single afternoon, and it was clear most of the humans were a bit... _ overwhelmed. _

_ “Sir Integra. Alucard. Deidra,” _ The queen called, drawing the attention of not only the three in question, “This is an  _ order. Bring them all down.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah-haaaaaaaaa  
> i fucked up
> 
> SO MY LIFE IS BACK ON TRACK SORT OF  
> i got my old job at dunkins back  
> but i haven't been working on this damn thing AT ALL  
> and now i'm all caught up to what i have written  
> whoops
> 
> so on that note, i will be taking a ~~hopefully~~ short hiatus to build up more chapters, maybe even finish this damn thing  
> just know that i love each and every one of you love readers and thank you all so much for sticking with this crap fanfic this long  
> seriously this is all my own indulgences, i'm so glad you guys are enjoying it <3  
> \---  
> comments are love, comments are life  
> bookmark to keep up with updates better!  
> want to see a one shot or a pairing i didn't have enough of or didn't even use? comment or pm me so i can make it! it will go into part three for this series c:


End file.
